Los Monstruos Dentro De Nosotros
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Regla número uno: jamás te enamores de alguien con enfermedad terminal. (Traducción autorizada del fanfiction "The Monsters Inside Us" por "angstwithtea".)
1. Regla Número Uno

Nunca te enamores de alguien que tiene una enfermedad terminal.

Sé cómo suena. Pero enfrentémoslo. Es una buena regla bajo la cual vivir. Te salvarás a ti mismo de mucho tiempo desperdiciado y un corazón roto. Ni mencionar los miles de dólares que se pudieron haber perdido por gastos médicos, y luego las terapias para limpiar el desastre colosal que te hiciste a ti mismo. Enamorarte de alguien que se está muriendo es como tener una bomba de tiempo como mascota. Sabes que se va a explotar en algún momento. Y que cuando lo haga, va a destruir todo a su alrededor. Entonces te vas a quedar solo para limpiar todas las cosas que se rompieron porque no podías prevenir la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Esta es la única regla bajo la cual he vivido. Por lo menos, era la única regla por la que he vivido durante los últimos años. Pongámoslo de esta manera. Mi mamá murió. Leucemia. Y cuando tenía doce fui diagnosticado con lo mismo. Segunda etapa. Tan pronto como mi diagnosis estuvo escrito en papel, sólo lo supe. Supe exactamente a dónde se dirigía mi vida.

Así que, sí. Me había rendido ante la posibilidad de enamorarme. O cualquier cosa, en lo que a eso respecta. Sabía que mi vida terminaría pronto. Y no estaba a punto de poner a alguien por toda la mierda con la que aún me esfuerzo por superar.

Pero cuando llegas a ese punto, supongo que realmente no tenía opción.


	2. Bienvenidos A Mi Vida

Les aclaro desde ahorita, este no es el fanfiction original, ese le pertenece a **angstwithtea** , es una traducción desde el inglés, con eso aclarado, espero lo disfruten igual o más de lo que yo hice, así como dejarle muchos reviews y fanwork, que la genio se lo merece :3

 **Hola. Soy yo de nuevo con otro fanfiction para disfrutar de la destrucción de tu alma.**

 **Antes de que avances más, probablemente debería darte unas ADVERTENCIAS.**

 **Este fic contiene ANGUSTIA. MUCHA ANGUSTIA. También contiene hospitales, negligencia infantil, drama adolescente y mucha tensión sexual. Y cáncer. No nos podemos olvidar del cáncer.**

 **Básicamente, el fic entero es acerca de cáncer.**

 **Así que, no es necesario decir, que si alguno de estos temas te es problemático, vete. Tan simple como eso.**

 **No lo llamaría precisamente un fic crossover** (de dos o más universos) **. Estoy sacando mi inspiración de Bajo La Misma Estrella, pero no es exactamente mitad y mitad. (No es una broma de la muerte de Marco. Lo juro. Por favor no me golpeen.) Sigue siendo un AU moderno, pero no es exactamente el mundo de Hazel.**

 **COMO SEA, moviéndonos.**

 **Bienvenidos a mi fanfiction. Espero que no les lastime mucho. Gracias por leerlo.**

 **Sinceramente,**

 **Esa escritora de fanfiction conocida como Appelia.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. Tengo diecisiete años, y estoy muriendo.

Déjenme aclararles una cosa. Cuando era un niño, sabía a la perfección lo que era el cáncer. Sabía que era una enfermedad. No siempre era curable, y usualmente si la tenías, morías.

Eso era todo.

No fue sino hasta después que aprendí que la causaba. No sabía acerca de la mutación genética, las células que se dividen sin control alguno, y se acumulan en lugares que no deberían. No sabía la forma en la que esa enfermedad se come a una persona desde adentro y las debilita hasta que no queda nada. Como las tortura cuanto le da la gana antes de que el final llegue.

Y créeme. Una vez que lo averigüé, deseé jamás haberlo hecho.

* * *

Tenía diez años cuando descubrí lo que el cáncer realmente era.

Había algo mal con mi mamá por algo de tiempo antes de que eso pasara. Nadie pensó que fuera algo serio. Sólo parecía que se había vuelto algo enfermiza. No era nada anormal para una maestra de educación primaria. Estar alrededor de un montón de niños grasientos todo el día parecía cansarla. Parecía que al menos un día a la semana ella despertaba ahogándose en su propio sudor con una fiebre ardiendo bajo su piel. Los dolores ocasionales que tenía en los huesos tampoco parecían fuera de lo normal.

—Es porque ustedes niños me están haciendo vieja, ese es el por qué —ella nos diría a mí y a Mikasa, con esa sonrisa brillante plantada en su rostro.

No fue sino hasta que comenzó a perder peso que la gente comenzó a preocuparse.

Aun así, mi mamá jamás actuó enferma. Siempre que estaba alrededor nuestro, actuaba normal. Lo más enferma que la he notado fue aquella vez que se desmayó en el sillón cuando estaba jugando Mario Kart en el sótano con Mikasa. Esa fue la primera vez que noté que algo estaba mal. No mucho más tarde, me di cuenta de que algo había estado mal desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que no lo había notado entonces. Todo ese tiempo, no pude ver a través de su sonrisa y el tono alegre que siempre usaba conmigo. No había notado lo pálida que lucía, o el cómo la ropa parecía colgarse de ella como cortina. Le pregunté a Mikasa. Ella tampoco lo había notado.

Eso era algo que siempre admiré de mi mamá. Ella nunca dejó que algo la abatiera. Siempre fue una luchadora, poniendo a otros antes de sí misma. Ahora que lo reflexiono, si tan sólo ella hubiera sido un poco más débil, un poco más egoísta, las cosas hubieran terminado diferente.

Sobre escuché una conversación de la habitación de mis padres dos días antes de que viniera la llamada.

La voz de mi mamá fue la primera que escuché. —Voy al doctor mañana.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Pudiste haber ido antes. Estoy seguro de que nadie te hubiera regañado por ello —contestó mi papá.

Oh, cierto. ¿Acaso pensaron que no tenía padre? Pues lo tengo. No es como si le interesara demostrarlo. Olvidé mencionarlo. Pero no hablemos de él por ahora.

—Yo… Grisha, encontré algo. Aquí —susurró mi mamá—. Está en mi espalda… ahí, justo en el medio.

Silencio por un segundo. Escuché a mi papá inhalar fuerte. Un bloque de hielo se instaló en mi estómago antes de que mi mamá rompiera el silencio.

—Miré los síntomas en línea —dijo, su voz suave—. Todo encaja. No sé ni siquiera cuando empezó. Hasta donde sé, pudo haber estado ahí por años…

—Karla, ¿desde hace cuánto ha estado esto ahí? —Demandó mi papá.

—Ya te lo dije, lo acabo de encontrar esta noche.

—Tú sólo… —mi papá se desvió y suspiró. Escuché tela friccionando del otro lado de la puerta.

—Grisha, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El _clic_ de plástico sobre plástico. Botones siendo presionado. —Estoy llamando al hospital. Necesitamos atender esto. Ahora.

—Grisha, ya te dije que…

— ¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! —Contestó—. Dijiste mañana. No voy a esperar hasta entonces. No estoy seguro de si te das cuenta de lo serio que es, Karla.

—Sé perfectamente lo serio que es. Yo sólo…

— ¿Tú sólo qué?

—Sólo no quería preocupar a nadie.

Mi papá suspiró de nuevo. —Bueno, qué buen trabajo hiciste con eso.

Mi mamá suspiró en derrota. Escuche el marcaje de nuevo, entonces una amortiguada, unilateral conversación. Por lo que pareció como siempre, hubo nada hasta que la voz de mi papá murmuró frases incompletas a nadie en particular.

—Sí… sí, por supuesto… mañana… no, no podemos… sí, me temo que es muy serio.

En algún lugar entre los cinco minutos y los cinco años, escuché a mi papá colgar el teléfono de vuelta a donde iba. —Listo. Eso lo arregla. Tu cita es mañana a las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Diez? —Dijo mi mamá—. Tengo una clase que enseñar. ¿Cómo se supone que…?

—No lo harás, ese es el cómo —dijo mi papá—. No irás a trabajar mañana ni ningún día hasta que averigüemos que es lo que tienes.

—Grisha, no puedo faltar al trabajo por algo que leí en línea. Tengo obligaciones. No puedo ir por ahí, tomándome un día libre cada que…

— ¡Si puedes! ¡De hecho, creo que deberías haberlo hecho! No creo que entiendas. Karla, ¡podrías estar muriendo, por el amor de Dios!

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí, atravesando mi corazón como una jeringa. Una mano se apresuró a cubrir mi boca y ahogar el pequeño jadeo que escapó por reflejo. La voz de mi papá hacía eco en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, las palabras adentrándose más y más con cada repetición.

 _Karla, podrías estar muriendo. Podrías estar muriendo. Muriendo. Muriendo._

— ¡Grisha! —Bufó mi mamá, su voz un brusco susurro.

Mi papá suspiró. Lo escuché regresarse a la cama. —Lo siento, Karly. Yo- Yo sólo estoy preocupado. Eso es todo.

—Lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de que vayas gritándolo así por el mundo.

—No era mi intención.

—Los niños están cruzando el pasillo. ¿Qué si uno de ellos te escuchara?

Demasiado tarde. Uno ya lo hizo.

—Se van a enterar en alguna ocasión.

—Lo sé —murmuró mi mamá—. Pero no sabemos nada del todo aún. No quiero que todos comiencen a hacer conclusiones.

Escuché el sonido de los dedos de mi papá acariciando el cabello de ella. — ¿Y qué si no hay conclusiones que hacer, de cualquier manera? ¿Qué si…?

—No, Grisha —escuché la mano de mi papá caerse y aterrizar en las sábanas—. Escúchame. No quiero que hables de esa manera. No quiero que nadie hable de esa manera hasta que el diagnóstico esté en mi cara. Y hasta entonces, no lo mencionaremos. No a Eren, no a Mikasa, no a nadie. No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí antes de que sepamos si hay algo de qué preocuparse.

Escuché más sonidos colarse por la puerta. Mi mamá suspiró. Papá probablemente la tenía en sus brazos. —Karla…

— ¿Piensas que los niños siguen despiertos?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Te importaría revisar?

Escuché sonidos suaves de alguien deslizando sus piernas por el costado de la cama, entonces pisadas amortiguadas avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, me di media vuelta y corrí.

* * *

Mi mamá se quedó en casa al día siguiente. No nos dijo por qué. No era necesario. Ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba la noche anterior.

Nos llegó una llamada del doctor al día siguiente.

Recuerdo la manera en la que mamá nos lo dijo. Yo estaba en el sótano con Mikasa. Era un viernes, probablemente cerca de las 10 pm. Estábamos viendo Destino Final. O, Mikasa lo estaba viendo mientras yo apretaba un cojín contra mi pecho y me escondía detrás de él cada treinta segundos. Un niño estaba siendo arrastrado hasta el fondo de la alberca cuando escuchamos a alguien tocar la puerta. Un segundo después, la abrieron. La luz se colaba e iluminaba las escaleras.

— ¿Eren? ¿Mikasa? ¿Pueden pausar eso por un segundo?

Rodé agradecido hacia el centro del sillón y tomé el control remoto. El sonido de unos gritos acuáticos fueron interrumpidos. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Su madre tiene algo que decirles. ¿Les importaría venir arriba por un momento?

Mi cabeza se volvió piedra y comenzó a hundirse. Por alguna razón, ya podía adivinar que vendría. Ninguna cantidad de negación podía borrar la memoria recurrente de la conversación que había escuchado hace sólo dos días. Mikasa tomó mi mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba.

Un minuto después, todos estaban sentados en la cocina. Por la mayor parte del tiempo, todo estuvo en silencio. Nadie quería hablar. Casi parecía que nos habían llamado para nada. Y una parte profunda de mi alma deseaba que ese fuera el caso.

Mi papá respiró y rompió con el silencio. — ¿Quieres qué yo comience, o…?

—No, está bien. Yo… yo puedo hacer esto. —Mi mamá estaba respirando con tanta pesadez que podía escucharla desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su mirada se fijó en mí por un segundo, entonces sus ojos se fueron hacia Mikasa, y de vuelta, yendo ida y vuelta entre los dos.

»Así que… estoy segura que ambos recuerdan porque me quedé en casa ayer—comenzó. Pausó, esperando y mirándonos a Mikasa y a mí asentir—. Bueno, yo… eso es porque tenía que ir al doctor.

Mikasa se removió. Que estaba pensando en ese momento, aún no lo sé

—Y me temo que tengo malas noticias.

Mi papá decidió intervenir. —Puede que lo hayan notado, ya por algún tiempo, su madre no ha estado del todo bien. Con esas fiebres y todo lo demás…

—Si. Y, bueno… —mi mamá se desvió. Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de sus mezclillas con nerviosismo, la otra presionándose contra sus labios contraídos. Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que ella dijera algo más.

»Me dieron unos exámenes después de la cita de ayer en la mañana. Tenían que mandarme al hospital para hacérmelos. Um… bueno, tengo un nuevo doctor ahora. Su nombre es Dr. Hannes. Él fue quien hizo los exámenes. Verán… me dijeron que recibiría una llamada cuando los laboratorios finalmente llegaran a una conclusión. Y… recibí una llamada del Dr. Hannes hoy. Los resultados vinieron esta tarde, y él… —se detuvo por un segundo como si hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir. Continuó antes de que me pudiera convencer a mí mismo de que era real y que no tenía que escuchar lo que ya sabía que vendría.

»Me dijo que tengo leucemia mieloide aguda —se detuvo antes de agregar—, es un tipo de cáncer.

La habitación se envolvió en un completo silencio después de eso. Podía escuchar la sangre fluyendo por mis oídos, el aire apresurándose hacia dentro y hacia afuera de mis pulmones. Todo estaba tan quieto. Podía sentir mi corazón latir inútil en mi pecho, como si tratara de escapar.

Cáncer. Eso era de lo que ella y mi papá estaban peleando. Mi madre tenía cáncer.

Escuché la voz de Mikasa al lado de mi oído, rota y chillante como nunca antes. — ¿Tú… tienes cáncer?

Mi madre asintió. —Sí.

Un silenció mortal se asentó de nuevo. La única cosa que lo rompió fue el sonido de la cabeza de Mikasa estrellarse contra la mesa y el sollozo lastimero que se escapaba a través del cuello de su suéter.

* * *

Mi mamá fue al hospital para su primer tratamiento de quimioterapia una semana después. Cuando fui a verla esa tarde, su cabello lucía mucho más delgado de lo que había hecho en la mañana. Así como el resto de ella. Más pálida, también. Y había tenues sombras debajo de sus ojos que no había notado antes. Se veía mucho más enferma que cuando estaba en casa esa mañana. Las camas de hospitales y los líquidos intravenosos tienen una tendencia de hacerle eso a la gente.

Poco sabía yo, de que era sólo el comienzo.

En un lapso de pocas semanas, miré a mi madre, la única persona a la que puedo decir que he amado en toda mi vida, caerse a pedazos. Primero fue su cabello. Las largas y suaves ondas de un profundo color café chocolate que fui lo suficiente suertudo para heredar comenzaron a caerse en mechones. Antes de mucho tiempo, ya no estaba. Su tez durazno-con-crema se volvió de un pálido enfermizo. La pérdida de peso que había comenzado meses atrás había empeorado. Antes de un mes, mi mamá lucía como un trapo usado de lo que era antes. Dolía, verla así. Ver esa enfermedad comerla lentamente. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, la luz nunca abandonó sus ojos. Nunca dejó de sonreír. Ella nunca dejó de ser fuerte por Mikasa. Por mi papá. Por mí. Tal vez también por ella misma. Siempre se mantenía positiva, incluso cuando el Dr. Hannes le había dicho que la colonia de células en su columna vertebral se había esparcido hasta su cerebro. Cuando los nervios perdían sensibilidad de vez en cuando, y cuando su memoria daba espacios en blanco aleatorios porque las células había estrangulado todo a su alrededor. Y cuando Mikasa y yo teníamos que ir al hospital si queríamos verla. Incluso en el día en el que le dieron el número final de días que le quedaban. Porque hasta donde sabía, ella no se estaba rindiendo.

Y eso es lo que nos dijo. Eso es lo que nos dijo, justo hasta el día que murió.

Y eso fue todo. Eso es lo que pasó. Desearía decir que ella hizo algo heroico, que estaba siendo presa como una frágil muñeca en las garras de la muerte y se las arregló para liberarse. Pero no. Eso no paso.

Simplemente dejó de respirar.

Dos años después, era mi turno. Los mismos síntomas. El mismo diagnóstico. La misma enfermedad. Leucemia. La enfermedad que había matado a mi madre y que había llegado hasta mí.

Todo comenzó a caerse después de eso.

* * *

Como dije antes, fui diagnosticado con leucemia cuando tenía doce. Así que, para apresurar las cosas, me pasé los últimos cuatro años de mi vida en constante miedo de que todo terminaría pronto. Al menos así era al principio. Cuando nuestra madre había sido diagnosticada, Mikasa había sido la primera en llorar. Cuando fue mi turno de ser arrojado al vagón de los enfermos terminales, el papel del primer llorador pasó a mí. No sé qué me había alterado tanto. Tal vez era el recuerdo de mi madre. Al menos, lo que había sido mi madre antes de que su enfermedad la transformara en algo más. Tal vez tenía miedo de que lo mismo me pasara. O tal vez tenía miedo de lo que le haría a las personas a mi alrededor. Cual fuera la razón, el segundo en el que las palabras abandonaron la boca del Dr. Hannes, la verdad me golpeó peor que el parachoques de un carro a velocidad.

Iba a morir. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Fue la tercera semana de Julio. Por el resto del verano, me enviaron al hospital, a que me revisaran por si tenía tumores, alistándome para estudios, a que me tomaran exámenes de sangre y un millón de cosas que olvidé o fueron bloqueadas de mi memoria. Al final se decidieron por darme infusiones regulares de la última medicina mata-cáncer, llamada Mariatrexate. Dijeron que contenía moléculas que formaban una barrera sobre las células cancerígenas en mis costillas y evitaban su esparcimiento. Obviamente, las visitas estaban deteniéndose para cuando había llegado a séptimo grado. Así que la medicina milagrosa estaba funcionando. Hurra, Mariatrexate.

Fue alrededor de ese tiempo que mi papá y yo comenzamos a separarnos.

No fue precisamente repentino. Él había estado mucho más callado desde la noche en la que mi mamá había muerto. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, dejándonos a mí y a Mikasa solos en casa por la mayor parte del día. Pero aún regresaba a casa por la noche, y aún estaba dispuesto a hablarnos si nosotros le hablábamos primero. Las cosas todavía tenían un poco de normalidad en ellas.

Pero eso fue antes de que yo fuera diagnosticado.

No supe cuáles eran sus razones. Todavía no las sé. Nunca fue muy directo a la hora de hablar acerca de lo que le alteraba. Lo mejor que podía hacer era adivinar. Tal vez fue porque aún no había aprendido a cómo superar lo que pasó con mamá. O pudo haber sido que la enfermedad que había matado a su esposa estaba arraigada en su único hijo biológico.

Puede que haya olvidado mencionar que Mikasa es adoptada.

Cualesquiera que fuesen sus razones, comenzó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en casa con nosotros y más tiempo en el complejo de laboratorio donde trabajaba. Él era un microbiólogo. Él estudió enfermedades infecciosas y desarrolló medicamentos para una gran compañía farmacéutica cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Se ganó mucho reconocimiento en el proceso, también. Aparentemente sus investigaciones habían hecho mucho para contribuir al campo médico.

Tal vez eso fue lo que lo alteró. Le pagaban por estudiar enfermedades y averiguar cómo combatirlas, pero no pudo mover un solo dedo para salvar a su esposa e hijo.

Ahora no sólo tengo una madre difunta, pero a un padre que hizo lo más mínimo para mantenernos a Mikasa y a mí con vida y estabilidad mental.

Séptimo grado pasó en un pestañeo. Mikasa entró en su primera relación, la cual duró dos semanas. Me metí en mi primera pelea a puños con un niño ricachón que se burló de mi trauma emocional. A mi papá dejó de importarle una mierda todo. Octavo grado pasó en una manera relativamente normal también. Estuve en remisión. Mikasa entró al grupo de lucha libre de la escuela y se ganó un nuevo círculo de amigos. Mi padre cambió al doctor de nuestro seguro por uno que se encontraba unos cuantos kilómetros más lejos de casa porque ya no confiaba en el Dr. Hannes. Tuve mi primera cita con mi nuevo doctor, Dr. Erwin Smith, un dios médico rubio que Mikasa y yo rápidamente nombramos Dr. Guapo. Mikasa y yo nos graduamos de la Secundaria. Me mantuve fuera del hospital por todo el verano, sin incluir las citas que tenía agendadas cada mes para asegurarse de que no tuviera una recaída.

De alguna manera extraña, fue mi cuerpo quien decidió que hacer en mi primer año en la preparatoria Shiganshina.

Los síntomas que no habían aparecido en dos años de repente regresaron para atormentarme. En menos de 48 horas, estaba de vuelta en el Hospital Regional de Trost, yaciendo en una cámara MRI con agujas enterradas en mis brazos y los ayudantes del Dr. Erwin haciendo una búsqueda calibre CSI en mi cuerpo, ya sea para confirmar si el cáncer en mis costillas se había esparcido o no. Cuando el Dr. Erwin finalmente descubrió la raíz del problema, resultó que mis peores miedos se habían vuelto realidad. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto inmune al Mariatrexate. El cáncer que había estado aislado en los huesos de mis costillas se había esparcido al núcleo de todos mis demás huesos. La medicina milagrosa ya no estaba funcionando.

Después de eso, me administraron quimioterapia y radiación por segunda vez en mi vida. Y por segunda vez en mi vida, estaba cayéndome a pedazos por mi enfermedad. Estaba perdiendo peso de nuevo, no podía mantener la comida en mi estómago, mi cabello se estaba cayendo de los medicamentos y la radiación… era un desastre humano. No sé qué más decir.

Llegando al final, el Dr. Erwin me había asignado un nuevo medicamento. Rosevelin, la llamaron. Se supone que era una versión más potente del Mariatrexate. Algo que formaría anticuerpos más fuertes para evitar que el cáncer se volviera incontrolable de nuevo. Supuestamente me darían nuevos tratamientos más a menudo y la nueva medicación no dejaría de funcionar tan rápido como el Mariatrexate. No sé si las promesas eran ciertas o no.

Para cuando todo había terminado, había faltado a la escuela por un mes. Fue a ese punto que mi padre me sacó de Shiganshina y me metió en un programa de educación casera. Si las estadías de un mes en el hospital se iban a convertir en regularidades, entonces no había razón para tratar de mantenerme en una escuela norma. Nunca sería capaz de ponerme al tanto.

A pesar de la nuevas dosis de Rosevelin en mi sistema, terminé en el hospital por unos cuantos días en Enero, luego en Marzo. En ambas veces los síntomas de leucemia básicos habían regresado y flotaban sobre mi cabeza hasta que no los podía soportar. Y ambas veces me tuvieron que hacer exámenes mientras regresaba a remisión. No era nada serio, dijeron. Sólo querían mantener a las células controladas. Querían asegurarse de que no comenzaran a aumentar o a esparcirse. Más importante, que no se asentaran en alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Eso fue lo que paso al principio de ese verano. Terminé en otra larga estadía en el hospital. Desperdicié casi todo mi verano confinado en aquellas ventanas blancas, gris linóleo y luces fluorescentes ese año. Habría dado lo que fuera por ver lo que pasaba afuera. Pero no. Mientras el cáncer estuviera allí, sabía que eso no era posible.

Después de eso fue segundo de preparatoria. O al menos los hubiera sido, si aún estuviera en una preparatoria normal. No me había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era mantener la noción del tiempo cuando tenías un horario escolar que atender. Mikasa era la única razón por la que sabía qué estación era. Hubo otras tres visitas al hospital entre el inicio agendado de la escuela y el día que Mikasa vino con la boleta de calificaciones del semestre pasado. No supe en qué momento me convertí en un esqueleto calvo.

Así que, en resumen, todo apestaba.

Ese fue el estado de mi vida al principio de ese verano.


	3. Ese Verano

**Estoy de vuelta con una actualización esporádica. Ahora que lo pienso, los primeros capítulos van a ser esporádicos. Porque soy floja y no me gusta regresar a leer cosas que escribí como hace tres meses. Además porque trato de ponerme al tanto con estos dos fics al mismo tiempo, y ninguno de los dos está terminado.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Bueno, hasta ahora sólo ha sido historia de trasfondo. Ya acabamos con eso. Lo prometo.**

 **Bueno, casi. Pero eso es algo por lo que nos preocuparemos en una siguiente actualización.**

 **De nuevo con las advertencias:** **angustia, shipping** (emparejar dos personajes) **, letargo, drama, muerte de personajes principales y CÁNCER. NO NOS PODEMOS OLVIDAR DEL CÁNCER.**

 **Y de nuevo con la auto-promoción: sigan asking-appelia en Tumblr. Porque esa soy yo. Los posts ahí son casi tan aleatorios como las actualizaciones que hago aquí. Puedes seguir mi blog principal en lord-ravioli si no te importa ser spameado** (recibir mensajes no-deseados y a montones) **con cosas que re blogueo todos los días. La mayoría valen la pena verlos. Si no fuera así no los hubiera re blogueado.**

 **Ahora, es hora de descubrir a dónde demonios estoy yendo con esta historia. Gracias por sentarte a través de la mierda de la historia de trasfondo. Espero que disfrutes el resto de ello.**

* * *

Para empezar, enlistarme en el grupo de apoyo no era mi idea.

Supongo que puedo culpar a Mikasa por meterme en toda mierda en la que estoy ahorita. Después de todo, no soy el que entró corriendo por la puerta en una tarde de verano agitando un volante que había arrancado de una pizarra en un café.

Estaba en mi habitación, como siempre, con mis sombras abajo y mi portátil frente a mí en mi cama, viendo tanto Netflix como podía en un periodo de 24 horas. Ya que los dos últimos veranos habían sido nada más que leucemia, accidentes relacionados con la leucemia y otros productos derivados de la leucemia, no estaba realmente esperando más de ese. Bueno, además de otra recaída y una estadía en el hospital. Pero en ese punto en mi vida, ya era algo que me esperaba todos los días.

Por poco no noto la primera señal de advertencia, el azote de la puerta. Mis audífonos casi habían bloqueado el sonido casi por completo. Fui lo suficiente suertudo de escuchar sólo el más amortiguado de los azotes exhaustivos filtrarse y pensar antes de ponerle pausa y que el sonido de botas militares pisotearan con un ritmo constante en el piso de madera. Después de eso vino el _pum_ de una bolsa de mensajero demasiado llena golpeando el piso. Me quité los audífonos justo a tiempo para escuchar a Mikasa gritar.

— ¡Eren! —Gritó desde el pie de las escaleras—. ¡Eren, he vuelto! ¿Estás ahí?

Suspiré y cerré mi portátil. — ¿Acaso no lo estoy siempre? —Respondí.

Algo que sonaba como un jadeante intento a medias de discurso humano hizo eco en la sala abajo. Un par de segundos después, las pisoteadas estaban subiendo las escaleras. Y se estaban volviendo más ruidosas.

Ahí fue cuando la adrenalina entró. En una cuestión de segundos, había tirado mis sombras* y pateado mi portátil debajo de las sábanas en mi cama. Bufé en el momento en el que la luz vespertina entró a mi habitación, asaltando mi visión con su mortal brillo.

—Oye, vi eso —dijo una fría y nivelada voz.

Me giré, mis ojos aún peleando contra la luz solar. Mikasa se estaba recargando en el marco de la puerta. La mirada en su rostro estaba atrapada en algún punto entre la diferencia y la ligera decepción.

Sonreí con nerviosismo. —Heh. Hola, Mikasa.

Mikasa avanzó por la puerta, sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho. Las lentejuelas en su caqui verde brillaban con la luz del sol. Estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera combinado con su bufanda. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de que la bufanda no combinara con algo que ella poseyera, ya que la mitad de eso tenía lentejuelas, cierres o de lo que sea que haga a la ropa parecer más hardcore y que ella usara con esa bufanda roja hoy en día. Me miró y entrecerró sus ojos rasgados. — ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?

—Um… S-si, acerca de eso… —tartamudeé, con el cerebro esforzándose para encontrar una respuesta. Intenté pensar en la mañana. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo el día? Nada especialmente significativo se me vino a la mente. Desperté. Eso era lo único.

Mikasa suspiró. — ¿Nada?

Asentí. Sin rodeos.

— ¿Has dejado tu cuarto, tan siquiera?

—Bueno, lo hice por un rato, pero eso no era realmente…

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me importa. —Dio un par de pasos más dentro de mi cuarto, sus manos ahora en su cintura. Ella miró alrededor al estado de desastre en el que siempre se encontraba mi habitación, sin importar cuantas veces lo limpiara. Un segundo después, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí. —Sigues en tus piyamas, ¿no es así?

Miré abajo. Y como predijo, había un viejo camisón de Black Sabbath y un bóxer gris colgando de mi sólo-un-poco-emaciado cuerpo.

—Um… sí.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué horas son?

Miré al reloj asentado en mi vestidor. Eran las 3:14 en la tarde.

 _Mierda._

—Eren, por el amor de… —Mikasa gruñó por lo bajini y estrelló una mano en su frente. —Okey. Voy a salir de la habitación, y será mejor que estés vestido para cuando regrese. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. No pensé que Mikasa sería demasiado cruel conmigo sólo por hacer lo más cercano a nada por las últimas ocho horas que si estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. Nunca había explotado conmigo como lo hizo con su exnovio de octavo grado. Y sé que jamás lo haría. Además, no era como si desperdiciar mis días de esta manera fuera novedad, viniendo de mí. Pero aun así no planeaba cagarla. Por todo lo que sabía, si no hacía lo que me pedía me desnudaría y vestiría ella misma.

En ocasiones deseaba que no se preocupara tanto por mí.

Miré como Mikasa giraba sobre sus talones y trotaba hacia el pasillo. La puerta de su habitación se cerró un par de segundos después, entonces escuché el ruidoso y pesado _pum_ de sus botas de combate siendo lanzadas contra la puerta de su clóset. Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi ropero y abrí las puertas. Saqué una camisa blanca y unos shorts y me cambié las piyamas por la ropa que usaría ese día.

Mikasa vino tres minutos después. —Impresionante —dijo, una sonrisa burlesca formándose en sus labios.

Miré por sobre mi hombro hacia ella. —Sí, porque nada te despierta como un buen ataque de pánico, ¿cierto?

—Ven a la cocina —dijo. Entró a la habitación y me tomó de la muñeca, eliminando la posibilidad de que tuviera opinión en ella. —Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Me di vuelta y la deje arrastrarme hacia la puerta. — ¿Qué es?

—Ya verás. Ven.

Caminé junto a ella, todavía sintiéndome adormilado. Ni siquiera podía recordar a qué hora había despertado en la mañana, sólo que para entonces, mi papá se había ido al trabajo y Mikasa se había ido a hacer de voluntaria en la biblioteca durante el verano. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, realmente no vi nada fuera de lo ordinario. Me comenzaba a preguntar qué era lo que Mikasa quería que viera.

—Um, Mikasa…

—Está bien, antes de que lleguemos a esto, sólo quiero explicarte algo —dijo al tiempo que alcanzaba un arrugado papel naranja brillante. Lo miré. ¿Qué era eso?

»Me detuve en Beans en el camino a la biblioteca hoy. Ya conoces Beans, ¿aquel café en el centro?

Le miré aletargado. —Sí, creo.

—Bueno, estaba ahí esperando a que mi orden llegara cuando una de las baristas me reconoció. Resultó que ella era una de las consejeras el año pasado. Nos llevó el año pasado por la escuela para orientación. Su nombre es Clara. ¿La recuerdas?

—Vagamente —murmuré.

—Como sea, me preguntó cómo estabas…

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? —Le interrumpí.

Mikasa me lanzó una mirada furibunda. — ¿Me dejas terminar primero?

Le regresé el favor. —Mikasa, en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Ella suspiró y se removió un mechón de cabello del rostro. Okey, lo admito, puede que me haya puesto a la defensiva. Pero Mikasa sabe que en ocasiones me pongo así. O todo el tiempo. De cualquier forma, estaba muy seguro de que después de aguantarme por cuatro años, a Mikasa había dejado de importarle una mierda.

—La verdad.

—La cual es…

—Piénsalo de esta manera. ¿Sabes lo que pasó arriba?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Toma ese escenario y repítelo por diez años.

Pestañeé. Mikasa ciertamente sabía cómo poner la mierda en perspectiva.

Se irguió de nuevo y comenzó. —Como sea, Clara dijo que había un par de personas de alguna organización en el Hospital Regional de Trost que habían ido la semana pasada preguntando si podían poner unos volantes en el boletín de anuncios. Ella dijo que tal vez podrían ayudarte a superar… ya sabes. Todo.

Asentí, no del todo seguro de lo que me estaba metiendo. —Okey. Así que… ¿de qué se trata esto?

Mikasa sonrió y recogió el papel arrugado hacia sí. Lo recogió, lo alisó y me lo entregó como un regalo proveniente de un Santa Claus muy agresivo. —Dijeron que tenían un poster. Solía haber papelitos al pie del poster con los números telefónicos y todo, pero los arrancaron. Aunque la información también está en el poster, así que me lo traje.

Me separé un poco para leer el texto.

 **¿Sufriendo de cáncer? No tienes por qué.**

 **Hospital Regional de Trost**

 **¡Únete al GAJC!**

 **(Grupo de Apoyo para Jóvenes con Cáncer)**

 **Junio 27 – Agosto 28**

 **En tu batalla contra el cáncer, ¿te has sentido solo?**

 **¿Aislado? ¿Infortunado?**

 **Bueno, lo creas o no, hay muchas personas que se han sentido igual.**

 **Al unirte al GAJC del Regional de Trost, te volverás un miembro valorado de un grupo de apoyo con alta efectividad con gente como tú. Toma la oportunidad de hablar con otras personas entre las edades de 12 y 18 que han pasado por lo mismo que tú. Personas que comprenderán.**

 **Construye nuevas amistades. Aprende como llevarlo. Y por sobre todo, mantente fuerte.**

 **No estás solo en tu batalla. Nuestra mayor meta es demostrártelo.**

Me le quedé viendo al papel, perdiendo de repente la habilidad de pestañear. Mis ojos se pegaron a la frase arriba. Grupo de apoyo.

 _Grupo de Apoyo._

—Déjame ver si lo entendí bien… ¿quieres qué vaya a terapia en grupo?

Mikasa rodó los ojos, dejando sus manos caer por sus costados. —No, Eren, quiero que vayas a una fiesta donde por coincidencia todos tienen cáncer.

MI vista se levantó del papel a su rostro. —Mikasa, ¿me estás jodiendo? Digo, es cierto, en ocasiones es justificado que revolotees sobre mí cuando no puedo poner mi mierda en orden, pero no pienso que…

—Por supuesto que no —Dijo, dándose vuelta y dejando el papel volteado hacia arriba en la mesa —. No pensé que podrías. Ese es el porque te inscribí con anticipación.

De repente sentí como si hubiera caído de cara al cemento. — ¡¿Tú qué?!

Mikasa se volteó para mirarme. Lucía tan calmada como siempre. — ¿Qué? _Tú_ no ibas a hacerlo. Alguien tenía que.

—No —Respondí, negando con la cabeza —. Nadie _tenía_ que hacer nada por mí. Estoy bien. No necesito… —miré el papel—…terapia de grupo o lo que sea que es esta mierda.

El rostro de Mikasa no cambió, pero vi sus ojos centellear en frustración. —Okey. Déjame aclararte algo, Eren —dijo, su voz volviéndose de piedra—. Has estado actuando como una señorita emocionalmente reprimida durante los últimos cuatro años de tu vida. Al principio, estaba bien. Recién te habían diagnosticado. Eso es una mierda muy oscura para dejarla caer sobre tus hombros. Sin mencionar que Mamá había muerto de lo mismo. Así que había esperado que adoptaras la mentalidad desesperanzada, letárgica de "Oh, dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?". ¿Pero sabes que sigue de eso, Eren? Lo superas. Aceptas lo que se ha vuelto tu vida y aprendes a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Y crees que no es algo que haya intentado?

Mikasa me miró, adoptando una expresión que sólo puedo describir como su rostro de "¿me estás jodiendo?".

—Mira Mikasa, he dado mi mejor esfuerzo. He intentado ir con el consejero después de que Mamá murió. También después de que me diagnosticaron. Y he mantenido mis calificaciones arriba mientras aún estaba en la escuela. Estudiar en casa no fue idea mía. Y no es como si fuera algo que quisiera hacer. Simplemente no podía con todo el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital…

—Y ese es el por qué debes ir —Mikasa terminó por mí como si realmente fuera lo que iba a decir. Su rostro se suavizó de nuevo. Dejó de apoyarse en la barra y tomó un paso hacia mí—. Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti. Y créeme. Han sido difíciles para mí también. No era sólo _tu_ madre quien murió. Y no fue a _tu_ hermano al que le dieron lo más cercano a una sentencia de muerte que no involucre ir a la corte.

Mis ojos se agrandaron. Déjale a Mikasa darte cuenta de que tanto de un idiota egoísta realmente eres.

—Y enfrentémoslo —continuó— Necesitas hacer algunos amigos.

Mi cerebro balbuceó. _¿Escuché eso bien?_ — ¿E-estás diciéndome que no tengo amigos?

— ¿Soy yo la que se la pasa la mitad de su vida en casa y la otra mitad en el hospital?

Le rivalicé con una mirada asesina y presioné mis labios en una tensa línea frustrada. —Okey, está bien. Puede que necesite unos cuantos amigos. Puede.

Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo. Se inclinó, dejando el volante en la mesa bajo sus manos. — ¿Así que estás aceptando o tendré que drogarte y meterte en el maletero del auto de papá?

Suspiré en derrota. —Ya me inscribiste, así que voy a hacer un intento arriesgado y decir que ninguno es una opción.

Mikasa se enderezó y sonrió. —Entonces la respuesta es sí. —Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina—. Oh, y la primera junta es el veinticuatro —dijo por encima de su hombro.

Bueno, eso me decía que haré el siguiente martes.

* * *

El veinticuatro de junio a aproximadamente las 2:56 P.M., salí del auto de mi papá y puse mis pies en el pavimento del estacionamiento del Hospital Regional de Trost. Mikasa se escurrió del asiento de pasajero, el volante del grupo de apoyo doblado y guardado en su bolso de mensajero. Le dio una despedida rápida a nuestro padre, prometiéndole que sí, era en una hora exacta, y que no tendría que esperarnos por mucho antes de que saliéramos.

No podía creer que había aceptado hacer esto.

Mikasa rodeó el parachoques delantero y se detuvo en frente de mí, hurgando en su bolso para buscar el volante. Azoté la puerta trasera de la izquierda mientras ella sacaba el trozo de papel del desastre que tenía dentro. Lo alisó de sus dobleces delicados de origami.

—Está bien. El volante dice que el cuarto de la conferencia es 4A, lo cual está… en el primer piso.

Aún seguía sin creerme que había aceptado hacer esto.

Papá salió de su lugar de estacionamiento y condujo hacia la calle, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio de microbiología para hacer la investigación reciente de cualquier enfermedad infecciosa que no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. Mikasa y yo cruzamos el estacionamiento, acercándonos a la estructura que había visto demasiadas veces en mi vida. No creo que algo me hiciera más feliz que verla quemarse hasta los cimientos. Ya pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital así. Estaba enfermo de este lugar. Si comenzaba a venir a este lugar dos veces a la semana como indicaba el volante, me volvería loco.

De ninguna manera podía creer que había… al carajo. Me entienden.

Me mantuve al paso de los rápidos repiqueteos de las botas de Mikasa mientras caminábamos a través de las enormes puertas automáticas de cristal en la entrada principal. Ella fue directo a la oficina de enfrente, dejándome por mi cuenta. Claramente, alguien se encontraba más entusiasta que el otro.

—Hola —le dijo cordialmente a la recepcionista—. Mi hermano y yo estamos aquí por el grupo de apoyo para cáncer. ¿Cómo llegamos a la sala de conferencias 4A?

— ¿4A? —Repitió la recepcionista, mirando a su computadora—. Eso es por el pasillo a tu izquierda, entonces a la derecha por los elevadores. Es derecho hacia radiología desde ahí.

—Gracias —dijo Mikasa asintiendo. Se giró, tomándome por el codo en cuanto la alcancé. Ella apretó en señal de apoyo la apenas-presente carne de mi brazo y me jaló hacia el pasillo indicado. Suspiré. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Iba a hacer esta cosa de la terapia grupal, quisiera o no.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Mikasa me guió a través de los demasiado-familiares pasillos del hospital hacia lo que sea que me esperara al final. Finalmente, después de evadir sillas de ruedas, carritos de ropa sucia y dispensadores de intravenosa, nos encontramos en un pasillo con relativa quietud y alineadas puertas de arce falso. Miré a los números en cada una de ellas. 1A. 2A. 3A.

Salón de conferencias 4A. Mikasa tomó la manija y empujó la puerta.

Entré al salón, mis ojos viajando en un millón de direcciones a la vez. No había mucho adentro. Sólo unas sillas plegables baratas, una pantalla proyectora en una pared que había sido doblada en su contenedor, y una enorme mesa que había sido apilada en una de las esquinas. Las sillas estaban ordenadas en un círculo, dejando un enorme espacio en el centro de la habitación. Y esparcido por toda ella había…

Niños. Sólo un sorprendente número de niños. Y todos de ellos alrededor de mi edad.

No sé qué estaba esperando.

Tomé otro paso e hice fila* para una de las sillas vacías en la esquina. El área lucía relativamente vacía. Tal vez eso enviaría el mensaje de que estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad y que me iría una vez que toda esta mierda se hubiera acabado.

Sólo pude avanzar a la mitad antes de sentir una mano enorme y muscular posarse sobre mi hombro.

— ¡Oye!

Me giré, listo para decirle al extraño que me dejara en paz, y por poco me dio un ataque al corazón en cuanto posé mis ojos en la persona que había violado mi espacio personal. Parado frente a mí se encontraba probablemente el más grande y aterrador tipo que he visto. Debe de medir más de seis pies* y tenía más músculo que el que esperaba ver en toda mi vida. Tuve que dar un paso atrás para darle un vistazo a su rostro. Tenía una nariz enorme y angular, unos angostos ojos cafés y una sonrisa tan brillante que me molestaba un poco. Su cabello era rubio y cortado casi al nivel de la raíz. Eso o que apenas le estaba volviendo a crecer.

—O-oh, hola —tartamudeé. Dios, era tan amigable que daba miedo—. S-soy Eren.

—Reiner —dijo, ofreciendo una mano. Dudé antes de tomarla y conseguir que aplastaran mis huesos en un apretón de manos muy agresivo—. Siempre es agradable ver un nuevo rostro en la multitud.

Solté una risa nerviosa. —S-sí, eso creo.

Tomé un descanso dejándome caer en la silla vacía en cuanto me soltó.

Aterricé con un estruendo en mi silla, mi mano aún adormecida por el estúpido apretón. Hice una nota mental de alejarme de Reiner a menos que quisiera que me pulverizaran. Mis ojos barrieron la habitación, buscando a Mikasa. Ella estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, hablando con otra chica en unas franelas de enfermera color lavanda con una desarreglada coleta de caballo café y unos gruesos lentes de nerd. Mi hermana me miró por sobre su hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

 _Ayúdame_ , dije con mis labios.

Mikasa se giró de vuelta con su nueva amiga e hizo un comentario rápido que hizo que la de lentes sonriera y soltara una risa alta y chillona. Entonces se giró, caminó hacia mí y colapsó en la silla a mi costado.

—Así que —dijo—, ¿quién era el chico rubio que te agarró en la puerta?

—Ese era… —busqué su nombre en mi memoria—. Carajo. No puedo recordarlo.

Mikasa sonrió de nuevo. —Awwww. Ya está haciendo amigos —. Limpió dramáticamente unas lágrimas inexistentes de su rostro y puso una mano por encima de su corazón—. Estoy tan orgullosa.

Crucé mis brazos y suspiré. —Cállate, Mikasa.

Mientras evitaba mirar a Mikasa, sólo en caso de que estuviera sonriendo como idiota, observé la habitación. Había un sorprendente número de niños. Antes de llegar, no tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo. No creo que Mikasa la tuviera, tampoco. Estaba pensando que tal vez sería un puñado de casos traumatizados en una sola habitación. Eso o un montón de semi-cadáveres sentados en sillas de ruedas cargando tanques de oxígeno. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, lo más cercano a lo que lo podía comparar era probablemente un salón de clases después de que el maestro se fuera para sacar copias para algo. Todos estaban deambulando por ahí, luciendo sólo un poco confundidos, como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a estar solos en una habitación sin supervisión adulta. Algunos de ellos estaban sentados, otros estaban parados, y un par más hablaban como si ya fueran mejores amigos. Era muy probable que la mayoría lo fuera.

—Está bien, señores, ¡comenzamos en un par de minutos! ¡Todos tomad asiento!

Mi cabeza se giró para encontrar la fuente de la voz. Era la chica de lentes. Le miré por un segundo. Parecía un poco entusiasta como para alguien organizando un grupo para niños moribundos. Me hacía preguntarme si sabía o no del tipo de organización que tenía aquí.

Mi atención fue distraída lo suficiente como para perderme a la pequeña chica rubia que se desplomaba en la silla a mi lado.

La miré por encima de mi hombro ante el sonido de shorts de mezclilla sobre nylon tejido. Una chica había aparecido en la silla a mi lado, su cabeza estaba abajo y sus largos mechones colgaban sobre su rostro, su cuerpo se escondía tras una sudadera gris que debía ser al menos tres tallas demasiado grande para ella. Me miró por una milésima de segundo, como si pudiera sentir mi mirada sobre ella y la sensación la molestara. Algo me dijo que ella quería estar aquí tanto como yo.

Asentí la cabeza con casualidad. —Hey —le dije.

El segundo en que la palabra salió de mi boca, la chica bajó su mirada, sacó un celular del bolsillo de su sudadera y comenzó a teclear la pantalla.

Suspiré, rodando mis ojos y dejando que mi cabeza colgara hacia atrás. —Okey, está bien —murmuré—. Saca tu celular y comienza a mensajear en cuanto alguien te habla. Eso es muy genial.

Escuché un suspiró de descontento a mi izquierda, entonces más tecleo furioso. Me giré para ver a la chica sosteniendo su teléfono arriba, la pantalla centrada en la palma de su mano y a pulgadas de mi rostro. Se encontraba abierta en una app para escribir notas, y un texto estaba escrito a través del falso papel amarillo en la pantalla.

 **No estoy mensajeando. No puedo hablar, idiota insensible.**

Mis ojos iban ida y vuelta entre la pantalla y su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban fulminando dagas hacia los míos. Sólo entonces noté la pequeña blanca cicatriz en la base de su garganta. Y en cuanto lo hice, sentí el color colarse de mi cara y mis adentros de repente parecieron dejar de existir. Tomé una respiración turbulenta y nerviosa.

—Oh.

Antes de que la situación se pudiera volver más incómoda de lo que ya era, la puerta del salón de cerró. Mi vértebra mandó una corriente eléctrica y mi cabeza giró en dirección al sonido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estuviera abierta en primer lugar.

— ¡Calmaos, señores! ¡Qué ya vamos a empezar!

La chica con lentes estaba gritando de nuevo. Dejé escapar otro suspiro exasperado y me reacomodé en mi silla. Casi todos los demás habían acaparado un espacio en el círculo. Sólo había un lugar desocupado. Lentes lo tomó con rapidez para sí misma.

—Okey —dijo, su voz sonando tan irritablemente brillante como la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba sosteniendo una tabla de plástico y dándole golpecitos con una pluma—. Bueno, lo primero es primero, quiero agradeceros a todos por venir. ¡Bienvenidos seáis al cuarto año operativo del Grupo de Apoyo para Jóvenes con Cáncer! Para todos nuestros nuevos miembros, que creo que os incluye a la mayoría, bienvenidos al grupo, y para todos los que habéis regresado del año pasado, ¡bienvenidos de vuelta! ¡Es genial veros a todos de nuevo! —Le dirigió una sonrisa a dos chicos mayores en apariencia sentados juntos al final del círculo de sillas. El rubio garganteo era uno de ellos. Debí de haberlo sospechado.

»Antes de comenzar, sólo quisiera deciros a todos vosotros reclutas nuevos un poco acerca del Grupo de Apoyo para Jóvenes con Cáncer, sólo en caso de que no sepáis en que se habéis metido cuando se enlistaron.

Yo ciertamente no lo sabía. Bueno, acaso no era eso fan-putas-tico*.

—El GAJC del Regional de Trost es una organización independiente que fue fundada por el hospital y eso es casi todo lo que hay. El grupo de apoyo fue iniciado por un grupo de enfermeros de oncología que notaron que un par de sus pacientes necesitaban un poco más de ayuda para enfrentar con su enfermedad de la que estaban recibiendo. Comenzamos algo pequeños, y cada año, el grupo ha recibido unos cuantos miembros nuevos. Este año tenemos… —se detuvo un segundo para observar su tablita—…doce miembros. Wow. Eso es más de lo que pensé —. Sonrió de nuevo, cruzando sus piernas y dejando la tablita en sus rodillas.

»Ahora, ya que esta es nuestra primera sesión del verano, deberíamos iniciar las cosas con una introducción. Sólo vamos a iniciar las cosas yendo un poco alrededor del círculo y diciéndoles un poco al resto acerca de vosotros. Y recuerden chicos, no haremos pases aquí. Esto es un grupo de apoyo, se supone que debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Y no creo que vuestro nombre sea algo difícil del compartir con el grupo. No hay salida de esto, así que por favor no lo intentéis. —su entusiasmo decayó por el más breve de los segundos antes de regresar a su estado normal. —Me apresuraré y comenzaré —se paró, dejando la tablita en su silla—. Hola, todos. Soy Hanji Zoe.

No estoy seguro si el resto del grupo debía contestar con un mecánico y desganado " _Hola, Hanji_ " o no.

—Tengo veintiún años y trabajo como enfermera en el Regional de Trost. También soy estudiante en la Universidad Estatal de Sina durante el año, y estoy trabajando para obtener mi certificación completa de universitaria. He estado ayudando en oncología por un año, he sido parte del GAJC desde su primer día y no me veo a mí misma dejarlo en un futuro cercano. —Terminó con otra semi-sonrisa antes de sentarse de nuevo y sentir a su derecha.

El circuito de avergonzamiento público continuó su travesía hacia un chico de apariencia nerviosa que estaba sentado junto a Hanji. Con un movimiento tembloroso, desdobló sus rodillas y se paró en su altura completa. Casi me troné el cuello tratando de mantener mis ojos en su rostro. Era incluso más alto que el rubio, ganándole quizás por tres o cuatro pulgadas*. Su cabello castaño oscuro lucía incómodamente húmedo. Al igual que su ropa. Tal vez sudó por los nervios.

—Um… hola —comenzó, ofreciéndole al grupo una sonrisa forzada—. Mi nombre es Bertolt. Bertolt Hoover. —Pausó, mirando por sobre su hombro al rubio masivo que estaba sentado junto a él. El asintió, como diciendo _continua_. Bertolt miró de nuevo arriba y continuó. —Okey. Yo… bueno, tengo dieciocho años, y tengo osteosarcoma. Fui diagnosticado cuando tenía catorce y he estado en remisión por casi dos años. Veamos, que más… —tomó con nerviosismo el borde de su bolsillo—. He sido parte de GAJC por los últimos tres años, y ha sido realmente una gran experiencia. Conocí a muchos grandes amigos a través de él, y… eso es todo, creo. —Colapsó de vuelta en su silla en el momento en el que si discurso terminó.

—Buen trabajo, Bert. Mejor que el año pasado —alguien en el círculo dijo.

El rubio masivo sacudió su cabeza ante quién hizo el comentario y suspiró antes de ponerse de pie. —Hey, —dijo, comenzando las cosas con un bang. —Para todos lo que no me hayan conocido, el nombre es Reiner Braun. Tengo diecisiete y he estado en el GAJC desde su primer junta. En octavo grado fui diagnosticado con melanoma, que luce así. —Descubrió una parte de su manga para revelar un enorme parche descolorado de piel en su hombro.

De inmediato quise rociar blanqueador en mis ojos.

Era oscuro, con sangre seca en algunos puntos, de un café pelado en otros, con una vaga similitud a las escamas de un reptil. Su piel hacia que la mía se pusiera de gallina. Mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, unos cuantos murmullos de descontento fueron emitidos en el círculo. Reiner probablemente podría haberlo hecho sin la adorable muestra de su deformación cutánea.

Por fortuna, volvió a acomodar du manga de nuevo un segundo después. —Así que, como pueden ver, no es bonito. Pero estar en el grupo de apoyo me ha ayudado mucho. Me ha ayudado a superar la inseguridad que fue causada por mi enfermedad, y he hecho muchos amigos con él. Han sido unos asombrosos tres años hasta ahorita y espero hacer tanto por ustedes que como ustedes lo hicieron por mí. —Se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te dije que no les mostraras la cosa de la piel! —Gritó la misma persona del círculo.

—Oye, ¿puedes cerrar el pico hasta que sea tu turno? —Alguien más le dijo.

—No.

La chica al lado de Reiner ignoró el comentario y se puso de pie. Observé su piel bronceada, y pecas aún más profundas, y cabello castaño oscuro, del cual lo corto parecía más por elección que por el inevitable resultado del tratamiento de cáncer. —Mi nombre es Ymir —dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al resto del grupo como el resto. Tampoco en dar su apellido. —Tengo diecisiete años, y mi cáncer es rhabdomiosarcomas. Si no sabes lo que es, entonces es básicamente como lo que tiene Bertolt sólo que en vez de afectar al hueso, afecta al tejido blando. Fui diagnosticada hace dos años, y nunca he estado en completa remisión. Este es mi primer año en el grupo y… —se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo —. Se sentó antes de que el comentador anónimo pudiera decir algo.

La siguiente chica parecía un hada en comparación a Ymir. Tenía que ser la persona más pequeña que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, con grandes y expresivos ojos azules y una tez aduraznada que se acercada peligrosamente a la de mi mamá. Su cabello rubio-dorado lucía más suave que el de un bebé, cayendo por sobre sus hombros en capas inconformes. —Hola a todos —dijo. O cantó. Podía haber sido cualquiera de los dos, con esa voz suya. —Mi nombre es Krista Lenz. Tengo diecisiete, y, bueno… yo en realidad no tengo cáncer. Pero antes de que nadie diga nada. Puede que yo misma no tuviera cáncer, pero mi madre sí. Murió cuando era una bebé, así que crecí con mis abuelos y… —se descarriló, sus enormes ojos azules mirando a la distancia. Sacudió su cabeza un segundo después, dejando salir un exhalo que no había notado, estuvo conteniendo—…y puedes preguntarme después si estás interesado. —Pestañeó antes de forzar una sonrisa de nuevo en su bonito rostro—. De cualquier forma, he sido parte del grupo de apoyo por dos años, todo ha sido fantástico hasta ahora, y eso es realmente todo lo que tengo que decir. —Se sentó de vuelta en su silla. El círculo entero tenía sus ojos pegados en ella, los míos incluidos. Esa debía ser la más trágica historia de fondo revelada que escucharíamos hoy.

— ¡Si, Krissy! —El comentador de antes dijo. Okey, ahora esto comenzaba a molestarme.

Mi visión se fue en dirección de la voz. Provenía del chico en la silla junto a Krista. O por lo menos solía estar en la silla. Ahora estaba de pie, luciendo demasiado entusiasta para humillarse. Lo primero que noté de él fue que estaba completamente calvo. Bueno, en su mayoría. Podía ver un poco de cabello sobresalir en su cráneo insinuando que su cabello podría ser negro, pero eso era todo. Su rostro portaba una enorme sonrisa de piedra. Me hacía preguntarme si le habrían apedreado alguna vez en su vida*.

—Hey, idiota, déjate de los comentarios y comienza la introducción.

—Okey, okey, —dijo, soltando la sonrisa de piedra—. Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Connie Springer, y, a comparación de los demás que ya se han presentado, aún no tengo mi licencia de conducir. Tengo dieciséis años, tengo el sarcoma de Ewin, con el cual me diagnosticaron hace dos años. Me medicaron y me pusieron en remisión muy rápido, pero, como pueden ver, tuvo un par de efectos secundarios —. Suprimió una risa, pasando una mano por su calva.

Bueno, eso explicaba lo del cabello.

—Este es mi segundo año en el grupo de apoyo, y para todos los novatos, sólo les diré esto. No apesta tanto como creen que lo hará. Es en realidad muy genial. Y le sacan más provecho del que pensaron. Créanme.

Con eso, Connie se desplomó de vuelta en su asiento y le dio un golpecito al hombro de la chica junto a él. Ella le miró por sobre su hombro, luciendo nerviosa. Él le dedicó otra sonrisa y ella suspiró y se puso de pie. Ella lucía relativamente sana para alguien en este tipo de grupos. Su piel no estaba pálida o sombreada como la de algunos otros, y su cabello café-cerezo seguía muy largo, al menos para los estándares de un paciente con cáncer.

El único problema era que era una completa flacucha.

En serio. Era como mirar a una figura de palito a la que alguien decidió ponerle ropa y rostro. Era sorprendente que esta chica pudiera ponerse de pie sin que sus piernas de rompieran.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sasha Braus —dijo—. Tengo dieciséis, tendré diecisiete en un mes. Este es mi primer año en el GAJC. Conozco a Connie de la escuela, y él fue quien me convenció de venir. Mi enfermedad es cáncer de colon, lo cual me da un desorden de mala absorción después de que tuvieran que remover un tercio de mi sistema digestivo, así que por favor no me pregunten como es que estoy tan delgada. No es precisamente una opción. —Pausó por un segundo, como si fuera un guion y hubiera olvidado sus líneas—. Um… he estado en remisión por alrededor de un año después de las cirugías y todo. Fui diagnosticada en séptimo grado, y fue un enorme shock para toda mi familia. Les tomó mucho acostumbrarse al nuevo estilo de vida y todo, y… me alegro que Connie me haya arrastrado a este grupo, porque _de verdad_ lo necesitaba. —Respiró hondo y con un poco de turbulencia, entonces miró al chico sentado a su lado. Él le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y unos sutiles pulgares arriba. Sasha se sentó de vuelta sin un segundo de espera. La siguiente víctima se puso de pie.

—Hola. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría me conoce. Mi nombre es Marco Bodt.

Marco de repente me pareció como el tipo de persona que se te haría imposible de odiar.

No sé qué era que simplemente… te invitaba. Su cabello oscuro lucía suave y primaveral, como si no hubiera pasado mucho desde que le creció. Él era muy alto, tenía una colección de alegres pecas distribuidas por su rostro, y probablemente podía pasar por un adolescente saludable a algún extraño aleatorio en la calle. Pero no para alguien que conocía los síntomas de un sufridor de cáncer demasiado bien. Entre más le observaba más notaba el cómo su piel estaba algo pálida, que había tenues sombras bajo sus ojos, que su ropa parecía colgarle un poco. Pero por todo lo demás, escondía sus síntomas muy bien.

—Tengo diecisiete años —continuó—, y he sido parte del grupo de apoyo desde que comenzó. Fui diagnosticado con cáncer de páncreas cuando tenía once. Ya estaba en etapa IIB, así que las cosas estaban muy mal para empezar, y he estado dentro y fuera de remisión desde entonces. Por ahora han pasado varios meses desde mi última recaída, y no planeo volver mientras pueda evitarlo. En cuanto al grupo de apoyo… bueno, supongo que cosa suya decidir qué piensan. —Se sentó en su silla, un brillo satisfecho detrás de la superficie pecosa de su rostro. Miro a su lado al chico que estaba a su lado, como esperando algo. El chico no se movió. Marco suspiró. —Jean, ¿no dirás algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Tío, no. Eso es para el grupo de poyo. —Reconocí su voz como la que le había contestado a Connie hace un par de introducciones.

—Pero estás _en_ el grupo de apoyo.

—No realmente. Sólo asisto a las juntas. No tengo que…

—Diles tu nombre, por lo menos.

Con un suspiro exagerado, el chico se puso de pie. Era relativamente alto, delgado de una manera que parecía más natural que Sasha o Marco o cualquier otra persona en la habitación. No que lo hiciera más apuesto. Su cara de caballo se encargó de que no fuera así.

—Okey, si no escucharon a Marco sermonearme antes, mi nombre es Jean. Jean Kirschtein. —Incluso el sonido de su nombre me molestaba. Jean. Jsheaahhn. Sus padres debieron de haber pensado que crecería para ser elegante o algo.

»No tengo cáncer. Honestamente, sólo estoy aquí por el apoyo moral. He sido amigo de Marco desde segundo grado, y cuando comenzó a asistir a las juntas yo también lo hice. Es la única razón de que esté aquí, en serio. —Se sentó de vuelta en su silla sin otra palabra.

Jean Kirschtein era claramente el mayor hombre-perra que conocería en mi vida.

—Armin. Oye, Armin, sigues.

El sonido de la voz de Hanji rompió a través de la barrera de sonido de mi burbuja personal. Me di cuenta de que la habitación había estado e silencio por casi un minuto entero. Miré alrededor del círculo, tratando de averiguar en donde nos quedamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Oh, lo siento…

Mi vista de asentó en un chico de apariencia frágil sentado al lado de Jean. Le miré u poco, sin saber que pensar de… bueno, no estaba seguro si era él o no. No parecía haber nada en él o ella que fuera excepcional o que delatara su género. Él/Ella tenía grandes ojos azul celeste que se asomaban tímidos detrás de una capa de cabello rubio sucio que se asemejaba al cascarón de un coco. El niño era probablemente la más pobre excusa de ser humano que hubiera visto en mi vida, con un cuerpo que le podría pertenecer a un chico realmente flacucho o a una chica nada desarrollada, haciendo que todo el problema con el género se hiciera aún más confuso.

—Hola. Soy Armin. Arlert. Soy… soy Armin Arlert —tartamudeó. Al menos eso creo. Su voz era demasiado grave para ser la de una chica. Aunque demasiado chillona para los estándares de un hombre.

»Tengo dieciséis años, y mi cáncer es linfoma no-Hodkings. Fui diagnosticado cuando tenía seis años, y lo he tenido prácticamente toda mi vida. Aparentemente el linfoma es una cosa muy común en mi familia. No hemos descubierto si es algo genético o no, pero muchos de mis parientes han sido diagnosticados con lo mismo, pero mucho más tarde que a mí, y, bueno… muchos tampoco siguen aquí. Supongo que fui suertudo de que atraparan el mío temprano. —Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y respiró antes de continuar—. Además de eso, supongo que tengo que decir que he estado muy bien. He estado en remisión por casi seis años y mi última visita relacionada con el cáncer fue hace más de un año, lo cual es casi un récord para mí. Así que he estado bien en lo que a eso concierne. No me han declarado libre de cáncer o algo así, pero… las cosas se ven mejor, creo. —Se desplomó de vuelta en su silla, con el rostro rojo y sin aliento.

Puedo jurar que escuché a la chica sin voz junto a mí susurrar _¿por qué está aquí siquiera?_

Ella era la siguiente en ponerse de pie. El círculo esperaba que hablara y se introdujera. En vez, ella sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a picar a la pantalla. Cruzó hasta Reiner y le dio un golpecito en su hombro libre de cáncer.

— ¿Hm? —Murmuró, mirándola. Ella empujó su celular con timidez hacia él. — ¿Yo? Oh. Okey. —Tomó el celular en sus enormes manos y comenzó a leer de la pantalla.

»Mi nombre es Annie Leonhart —leyó en voz alta. Miró a la pequeña rubia. — ¿Leonhart? Es un lindo nombre —regresó a la lectura—. Tengo diecisiete años y es mi primer año en el grupo. Bueno, bienvenida al club, Annie —siguió yendo ida y vuelta entre ella y la introducción que le dio. —Fui diagnosticada con cáncer de laringe cuando tenía trece años. Lo contraje del humo que mis abuelos fumaban y con los cuales pasé gran parte de mi infancia. Hace dos años me removieron mis cuerdas vocales por un tumor que se pudo haber vuelto maligno, por lo cual ya no puedo hablar. —Reiner se detuvo y observo a la pequeña pantalla en frente de él. Se enfocó de nuevo en Annie, con simpatía en sus ojos—. Wow. L-lo siento tanto, escuchar eso —. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, regresó su vista al teléfono sólo para darse cuenta de que ya no había guion que leer. Le regresó su celular a Annie, y ambos se sentaron, uno luciendo más sorprendido que el otro. Sentí un codo golpearme en las costillas.

—Oye, Eren —me susurró Mikasa—. Tú sigues.

— ¿Huh? Qué-oh. —Observé al resto del grupo. Los ojos de todos estaban en mí. Mi pulso resonaba en mis oídos, respiré profundo y me forcé a pararme.

»H-hola, Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger —comencé. Mi rostro se estaba calentando peor que una quemadura de sol—. Tengo dieciséis años. Este es mi primer año en el grupo así que aún no tengo nada que decir de él. —Me detuve por un segundo, mi cerebro estaba batallando por más detalles. ¿Qué habían usado todos los demás? ¿Qué seguía? Ah, cierto. Diagnóstico. Cosas de cáncer—. Tengo leucemia mieloide aguda, la cual fue diagnosticada cuando tenía doce. He estado dentro y fuera del hospital por los últimos años, pero he estado en remisión por más de tres meses. Y… —me descarrilé, tratando de encontrar algo más que decir. Mi mamá. Siempre estaba mi mamá. Ella ciertamente era algo con que iniciar conversación. Entra a una habitación, menciónala de repente _¡Oye! Este niño no sólo está muriendo, ¡pero también es semi-huérfano!_

Respiré de nuevo y decidí que sería mejor si no lo hiciera. No me importaba el enorme agujero en la trama que dejaría. No quería que las personas sintieran pena por mí. Sólo quería terminar con esto e irme.

—Y eso es todo lo que hay, en serio. —Dije. Colapsé de vuelta en mi silla como una torre de Jenga defectuosa. Mikasa se puso de pie sin un momento de duda.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. Soy la hermana de Eren. Adoptada, pero aun así me considero a mí misma su hermana. No tengo cáncer así que creo que eso significa que estoy aquí por el apoyo moral. He tratado de estar ahí para Eren, pero ambos coincidimos en que él necesitaba ayuda de más personas que yo. Verán, la cosa graciosa del cáncer de Eren es que es el mismo con el cual perdimos a nuestra madre cuando teníamos diez.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi quijada casi se cae. Todo el grupo de apoyo estaba mirando a Mikasa. A excepción de los pocos que me observaban a mí.

Bueno, esa es una manera de lanzar una bomba.

—Así que, ha sido un camino duro hasta ahora, pero hemos dado nuestro mejor esfuerzo para enfrentarlo. Y eso es lo que planeamos hacer hasta donde podamos.

Dejándolo así, se sentó de vuelta. De inmediato me giré hacia ella, mis ojos prácticamente gritando _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS, MIKASA?!_

Ella me miró de vuelta, respondiendo con un rostro de _lo siento, pero oye, tenían que enterarse de alguna manera_.

Ya casi completábamos el círculo de suicidio social. Hanji estaba a dos sillas de distancia de mí. Mikasa bloqueaba mi vista de quien-sea que haya estado sentado en esa silla durante todo el tiempo, y no había hecho el esfuerzo de inclinarme para averiguar quien era. No hizo intento alguno por pararse. Tal vez ni siquiera había alguien.

Consideré la posibilidad por un rato. Entonces me detuve cuando Hanji se dirigió al asiento silencioso entre ella y Mikasa y dijo: — ¿Bueno? Eres el último.

Escuché un suspiro pesado provenir de la silla. Entonces el extraño se puso de pie para que todo el grupo le viera.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto le vi.

Era un chico. Puedo jurar que lo había visto antes. Reconocí la expresión casi aburrida en su rostro, cabello negro azabache, los afilados ojos grises que parecían perforar a través de mi piel hasta mi alma. Era bajo, muy bajo, pero aun así parecía del tipo que podría derrotar a alguien dos veces su tamaño. Tal vez eran sus brazos. Sobresalían de las mangas de sus franelas verde menta, tan musculosos y bronceados como los recordaba.

Comenzó su introducción de la misma manera que todos. —Hola. Mi nombre es…

Ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras estuvieran fuera de su boca.

—Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Juro que morí haciendo esto, por suerte, reviví para terminarlo (pero no por mucho). Dios, y como son muy necesarias: notas de traductor. Si tenéis buena memoria, recordaran en que parte estaban los asteriscos, si no, podéis regresar a revisar.

 _ **Sombras:**_ la palabra original en inglés, _shades_ , me sonó como a maquillaje :P, tuve que buscar la palabra en google imágenes para darme cuenta de que se refería a un tipo de lentes de sol, podéis buscarlo también si tenéis dudas.

 _ **Hacer fila:**_ la expresión en inglés, _to make beeline_ , es "hacer fila", al menos así se entiende, pero después de leer muchos fics en inglés comprendí que más bien se refiere a aproximarse a un objeto, porque ¿quién haría fila para sentarse en una silla?

 _ **Seis pies:**_ como estoy segura, muchos de vosotros habéis notado, casi todos los países anglohablantes que conozco, usan el sistema métrico inglés, y, si tomamos en cuenta que un pie equivale a 30.8 cm, seis pies serían alrededor de dos metros. Un metro ochenta y cuatro, si queréis ser más exactos.

 _ **Fan-putas-tico:**_ traducción de la expresión en inglés " _fan-fucking-tastic_ ", literal se traduce así, lo verán mucho en este fanfiction.

 _ **El acento castellano de Hanji:**_ en el fic original no lo tenía, ni siquiera uno británico, es algo con lo que me di libertad de hacer (y que se me está pegando al hablar), la autora estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, y si alguno de ustedes no le gusta, háganmelo saber.

 _ **Tres o cuatro pulgadas:**_ de nuevo con el sistema métrico inglés (felicitaciones británicos, le habéis causado un lío mental a las personas fuera de vuestro territorio), si quieren aproximaciones les diría que es entre 8 y 10cm, pero si quieren exactos es entre 7.62 y 10.16 cm, tomando en cuenta que una pulgada es 2.54 _putos_ centímetros. Para quién le interese.

 _ **Me hacían preguntarme si alguna vez había sido apedreado en su vida:**_ lo de la sonrisa de piedra es de doble sentido. En inglés, la palabra " _Stone_ " va tanto para " _piedra_ " o para decir que alguien está drogado. La frase completa en inglés " _His face was drawn up in a huge, stonery smile._ _It made me wonder if he had ever been actually stoned in his life_ ", si tomamos en cuenta eso del doble sentido en " _stone_ ", podría traducirse también como" _En su rostro tenía plasmada una enorme y drogada sonrisa. Me hacía preguntarme si alguna vez en su vida había estado realmente drogado_ ", el cual, creo que era la intención original de la autora, jajaja. Aunque creo que sólo en el inglés estadounidense, no lo he reflexionado mucho. Por donde yo vivo, para decir que alguien está drogado, decimos _que está pedo_ :V.

Aunque creo que debí de haberlo puesto de una manera más entendible que hacerme bolas yo sola y tener que explicar todo, hmp, espero que no se hagan un lío y hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

 _Princess over and out_.


	4. Ese Otro Verano

**Estoy de vuelta de nuevo.**

 **Esta historia está avanzando mucho más lento de lo que pensé. Y la historia de fondo terminó siendo más larga de lo que anticipé. Pero aún sigo con esto. Ahora que la trama ha pegado, tal vez más personas lo leerán.**

 **Pero adivinen qué.**

 **ES HORA DE MÁS MIERDA DE HISTORIA DE FONDO.**

 **¿Ven? Les advertí a todos que esto pasaría en el capítulo pasado. Y aquí está.**

 **SÍ, sé que es aburrido y frustrante y que los está ahuyentando tanto como puede. Pero es importante. Lo juro. Ya verán por qué cuando las cosas vuelvan al presente. O al menos espero que lo hagan.**

 **No me voy a molestar de nuevo con los plugs de Tumblr esta vez. Pero verán que esta historia tiene una etiqueta. Estoy rastreando "fic:tmiu" y "fic:tmi" en Tumblr. Es todas letras sin espacios, si eres como yo y no puedes diferenciar entre si tiene espacios o no "fic:the monsters inside us" funciona también.**

 **Ahora terminemos con esto.**

* * *

Esa, obviamente, no era la primera vez que había visto a Levi.

Pasó en el verano de lo que habría sido mi primer año en la Preparatoria Shiganshina.

Comencé a tener síntomas la semana después de que a Mikasa le hubieran dado vacaciones de verano. No era nada serio, al principio. No había tenido tanto apetito como lo tenía normalmente. No iba a decirle a mi padre en algún futuro cercano. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que había algo mal, de todas formas. Conociéndolo, el segundo en el que dijera que algo estaba mal, me lanzaría al asiento trasero del auto y conduciría al hospital. Parecía que las únicas ocasiones en las que se molestaba en demostrar que era mi tutor legal era cuando estaba enfermo. No puedo decir que lo culpara. Mamá nunca dejó que nadie la cuidara cuando estaba enferma. Y mi padre jamás la forzaría a nada hasta que ella lo aceptara. Todos sabemos cómo terminó eso. Supongo que no quiso cometer el mismo error.

La primera semana de Julio era la misma semana en la que comencé a vomitar. Traté de encubrirlo las primeras veces. Entonces estuvo la noche en la que estaba atrapado en la mesa mientras mediaba (léase: tratando y fallando al mediar) un debate entre mi papá y Mikasa acerca del por qué ella no se podía conseguir un trabajo de verano como aparentemente todos sus amigos lo habían hecho. Después de tres minutos, mi cena tuvo ganas de reaparecer. Intenté evitarlo, que se quedara y que dejara de viajar arriba y abajo por mi papá y hermana, pero mi estómago no obedecería. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la náusea se volviera incontrolable. No tenía tiempo para casualmente deslizarme como antes. Sólo me puse de pie, huí al baño y vomité hasta desfallecer.

Naturalmente, después de minutos de presenciar mi vómito, mi padre llamó al Dr. Erwin y me dijo que me metiera en el carro. Ya tenía una cita para antes del anochecer.

Por lo que creo fue la quinta vez ese año, mi papá y Mikasa me escoltaron hacia el centro de cáncer del Hospital Regional de Trost. Mi cita con el Dr. Erwin fue parecida a las otras que había tenido. Me revisó rápido, hizo presión en un par de puntos específicos, entonces sintió mi estómago arriba. Dijo que se había inflamado o algo así y que me haría un escaneo PET para el jueves. Me mandó a casa después de eso. Así que tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como mi padre temió que lo estuvieran.

Por supuesto, para el jueves las cosas sólo habían empeorado. No había sido capaz de mantener nada desde esa noche de vómito espontáneo. Terminé siendo capaz de comer sólo en pequeñas cantidades cada hora. Más de eso terminaba siendo regurgitado. Luego estaba ese extraño sentimiento en el lado derecho de mis costillas, como una roca asentada en donde uno de mis órganos debía estar. Cuando los resultados llegaron, ya sabía que estaba mal. Las imágenes sólo lo confirmaban.

Un par de células leucémicas se habían filtrado a mi sistema sanguíneo, y se habían juntado en mi hígado y tomado raíz. Ahora era el portador orgulloso de un malicioso tumor hepático.

Para el viernes, tenía agendada otra estadía en el Hospital Regional de Trost.

* * *

La primera noche fue un absoluto infierno.

No había esperado otra estadía extendida en el hospital ese verano. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo hice. Esa era una de las cosas que despreciaba de mi enfermedad. Nadie sabía qué iba hacer a continuación. Un mes podría estar en total remisión, entonces recaería y se comería mi cuerpo como una escoria de zombi. No tenía un plan acerca de cuánto estaría atrapado en el Regional de Trost, pero las estadías se habían convertido en otra parte de mi vida normal.

Pero eso no significaba que me gustaran.

Apenas dormí en la primera noche. Nunca dormía en los hospitales. Todo siempre parecía tan frío, demasiado limpio, tan meticulosamente ordenado que si me movía en sueños tumbaría algo o desconectaría un dispensador de intravenosa o haría un error que amenazara con mi vida. Y luego siempre estaba el ruido de los monitores que estaban pegados a mi pecho. Y el olor de la solución salina que habían puesto en mi brazo para combatir la deshidratación que había desarrollado por el vómito constante. Y el irritante olor del desinfectante que siempre parecía estar en el aire.

No era precisamente lo que llamarías un buen ambiente para dormir.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche despierto mirando al techo. Tenía la suerte de haber sido ubicado en un cuarto semi-ocupado. La cortina que colgaba a mitad del techo, y la cama a mi lado se mantenía vacía. Al menos algo me salió bien entre esta interminable tormenta de mierda. Puede que me hayan encarcelado en el hospital con un tumor hepático, pero no tenía por qué vivir con nada más que una cortina separándome de un completo extraño que podía observarme mientras dormía, por todo lo que sabía. Las horas de visita habían terminado a las diez, y tanto Mikasa como mi papá se habían regresado a casa. Y en las raras ocasiones que sí me siento solo, tendría problemas para dormir.

No era necesario decir, que la sensación de las luces blancas fluorescentes enfocando su brillo agonizante sobre mis párpados no era placentera.

Abrí mis ojos, haciendo muecas ante la luz. Un punzón de pánico cruzó mi mente. Por un segundo, había olvidado donde estaba. Entonces ese sentimiento pesado en mi estómago me lo recordó. Leucemia. Tumor. Hospital.

 _Cierto_. Solté un gruñido de descontento y froté mis ojos.

—Hey, lo siento por eso. Pero tenía que reacomodarte. —Parpadeé, tratando de forzar a mis ojos a abrirse. La luz aún quemaba, pero era más tolerable ahora. Me moví un poco en las delgadas sábanas e intenté sentarme contra las almohadas. Ya estaba a la mitad cuando mis ojos decidieron que podían resistir el cambio repentino de las luces.

El sonido mecanizado del control de fluido de mi dispensador de intravenosa rompió el silencio relativo de la habitación. Parpadeé de nuevo y me gire a la colección de máquinas junto a mi cama. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

Me callé a mitad de la oración. De pie junto al dispensador de intravenosa, presionando comandos en el pequeño botón de plástico y vestido en franelas verde menta, estaba… alguien.

No sabía quién, o qué. Él era sólo alguien.

Parpadeé. No sabía que estaba haciendo aquí. Nunca lo había visto por el hospital antes. Parecía muy joven, tal vez sólo un par de años mayor que yo.

Presionó un último botón y el dispensador chilló en respuesta. —Okey, eso es todo… —Miró rápido a las demás máquinas y se giró. De repente sus ojos estaban en mí.

Santa Mierda. Gris. No había visto algo tan gris en toda mi vida.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó.

Inhalé y tosí una sola oración. — ¿Quién eres?

Parpadeó, asemejando al sentimiento de un alambre con púas enroscándose en mi piel estaban sus ojos haciendo contacto con los míos. —Oh, cierto —dijo—, estabas inconsciente cuando vine hace rato.

— ¿Estaba dormido? —pregunté. Ciertamente no se sintió como tal.

El tipo soltó un suave sonido airoso que podría haber sido una risa, pero no estaba seguro. —Dormido ni le llega. Tus monitores eran la única razón por la que la gente sabía que no estabas muerto.

Froté mis ojos de nuevo. — ¿Qué horas son?

—Un poco después de las ocho —respondió—. Hay un reloj digital encima de la esquina de la TV, si es que te molestaras en revisar.

Miré. Tenía razón. Por alguna razón me sentí estúpido de repente. — ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estaba inconsciente?

—Probablemente un par de horas. No te preocupes. Desmayarse por un extendido periodo de tiempo es completamente normal.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuré.

—Me escuchaste —respondió—. Incluso tienen un nombre para eso. Se le llama dormir.

Suspiré con pesadez y me giré de vuelta al extraño junto a mi cama. —Ja. Eres hilarante.

Él no respondió. Sólo miró a mi archivo de paciente en la pared. —Parece que todo está en orden aquí —dijo—. Te veré en una hora.

—Espera.

El tipo se congeló, la punta de sus dedos apenas rozando la manija de la puerta. Se giró para encararme. — ¿Qué?

Me tuve que sentar antes de poder hablarle Por alguna razón, se sintió raro hablarle mientras estaba acostado en cama. —No me contestaste antes.

—Cierto. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

—Quién eres.

—Oh —dijo con una sacudida casual—. Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, LPN. Soy tu enfermero. Me asignaron a ti esta mañana.

—Oh. Okey. —Así que él sería quien se ocuparía de mí durante mi estadía en Trost. Eso explicaba porque estaba porque estaba agarrando mi dispensador de intravenosa. Él era un LPN. Sólo un asistente práctico. Probablemente era su primera vez aquí o algo. Y ese era el por qué no lo había visto antes.

Con un asentimiento silencioso, Levi se giró de nuevo y salió por la puerta abierta. Mientras salía, alcanzó el interruptor. El cuarto estaba a oscuras de nuevo. La puerta cerrada. Y sólo así, ya no estaba, desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi vino de vuelta a reajustarme por la veinteava vez desde la primera mañana.

—Te han asignado radiación a las diez —dijo.

— ¿Diez? —Pregunté sin poner demasiada atención, la modorra aun colgando de mí desde hace un par de minutos. Miré al reloj. Mis ojos se abrieron. — ¡Eso es en menos de una hora!

—Lo sé —dijo—. Gracias a dios que te despertaste a una hora razonable esta mañana.

Le miré, esperando ver una sonrisa burlesca adornando su rostro como usualmente lo había en el de Mikasa cuando decía algo como eso. Pero la expresión no estaba ahí. Su rostro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sólo lucía indiferente, tal vez un poco aburrido, exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi.

Temblé internamente. Esa expresión comenzaba a darme escalofríos.

—Sí —gemí en respuesta—. Porque ¿por qué querría perderme yacer en una cámara ensordecedora y ser bombardeado con rayos gamma?

—Oye, no soy yo el que tiene un hígado infectado —Levi contestó—. Hasta donde sé, esto podría terminar salvándote la vida. Así que, ¿por qué no te callas y te enfocas en mejorarte?

Alcé mis cejas. —Vaya, eso es nuevo.

— ¿Qué es nuevo?

—Jamás una enfermera me había contestado.

Levi suspiró. —Oh —dijo—. Eso sucede en ocasiones. He tratado de mantener mi boca cerrada más tiempo. El Dr. Erwin ya me ha sermoneado por ello, pero sabes lo que dicen. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Será mejor que te acostumbres.

Me salí de las sábanas y saqué mis piernas por el otro lado de la cama. —Vaya. Y yo pensé que las enfermeras debían ser amables.

—Bueno, supongo que eso me convierte en un enfermero especial, entonces.

Inhalé con fuerza a través de mis dientes a la vez que mis pies tocaban el frío piso de linóleo. Puede o no que haya murmurado algo sobre las profesiones de las mujeres.

Levi se giró y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—N-nada —tartamudeé.

—No, en definitiva era algo.

Rodé mis ojos y dejé salir un suspiro pesado. —Dije… que pensé que la mayoría de las enfermeras eran mujeres también.

No estaba tratando de molestarlo. Lo decía en serio. Todas las enfermeras que había tenido antes de él _habían_ sido mujeres. Por supuesto, no tuve el tiempo de decirle eso antes de que su respuesta viniera disparada a mi cara.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que mi trabajo no era unisex. —sentí un caliente, y avergonzado sonrojo subir por mi rostro.

—E-espera, eso no es lo que...

— ¿Entonces qué? —Inquirió mirando arriba hacia mí con las manos en la cintura.

Mirando _arriba_ hacia mí.

Reprimí una risa.

Levi apretó sus dientes y exhaló, lento y pesado. — ¿Ahora qué?

Mordí mis labios y suprimí una sonrisa. —Eres muy pequeño.

Algo en esa mirada aburrida de su rostro cambió. Era más filosa, ocho veces más peligrosa que antes. Dejó salir una pequeña risa seca, sus ojos cavando hoyos en los míos. —Sí. Soy pequeño. Cinco pies con tres pulgadas, para ser precisos. ¿Y tu punto es?

—N-nada, sólo… no lo había notado antes.

La versión psicópata de su rostro de repente regresó a su nivel usual de aterrador. —No es lo que pensé —dijo. Desconectó mi dispensador de intravenosa de la pared y cambió la fuente de energía a una batería. —Probablemente deberíamos llevarte ya al centro de tratamiento. No querrías llegar tarde.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar el dispensador. —Lo que digas, enfermero —dije con una sonrisa juguetona mientras lo arrastraba a la puerta.

—Oye. Mira lo que dices, mocoso —respondió Levi, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

* * *

—Oye. Te traje eso desde hace media hora. ¿No te lo vas a comer?

Era mi quinto día en el hospital. Todo apestaba hasta el momento. El segundo día, me habían dado mi primera dosis de radiación, la primera de catorce que tendría a través del verano. Me dieron un descanso el tercer día, dada la extra-intensa sesión en el cuarto, entonces me dejaron sólo por un rato. Me enviaron por otra en la mañana, y otra en la tarde con la promesa de un descanso al día siguiente. El Dr. Erwin me dijo que me harían unos exámenes con rayos-X para saber si estábamos haciendo progreso. No estaba seguro de que lo estuvieran haciendo. Esa roca en mi pecho me daba mala espina.

Miré por encima de mi hombro hacia la voz que aprendí a reconocer. Levi se encontraba en el marco de la puerta tamborileando sus dedos con impaciencia en una tablita de plástico, la misma con la información impresa del paciente que siempre cargaba consigo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Mi mirada pasó de él hacia la comida calentada con microondas en la mesa cerca de mi cama.

—No tenía hambre —dije.

Eso no era del todo mentira. Aún tenía problemas manteniendo la comida en mi estómago, en especial tratándose de comida tan blanda y de mala calidad como la del hospital. No podría comer incluso si lo intentara. Pero incluso la amenaza de un proyectil vomitivo no evitaba que sintiera ese dolor en mi estómago producto de evitar a la comida a todos los costos.

Levi no pareció creerme. —Mira —dijo—, sé que no es precisamente comida gourmet, pero tienes que comer en algún momento. Estás en un hospital. Los que trabajan aquí no dudarán en alimentarte con un tubo si es lo que hace falta.

Me removí en la cama para encararle. —Eso no es todo.

El golpeteo de la tabla se detuvo. — ¿Entonces qué es?

Mordí mi labio y tomé una bocanada de aire antes de murmurar. —Es sólo que no quiero volver a vomitar.

No creí que me hubiera escuchado. Entonces la mirada que se llenó de tristeza me dijo lo contrario. — ¿Aún tienes problemas con ello?

Tragué (que era más o menos lo único que podía hacer) y asentí con la cabeza. —Seh.

—Eso pensé. —Levi miró al reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Siempre lo tenía ahí. Al menos siempre la tenía mientras trabajaba. Nunca lo había visto sin él. Un segundo después, me volvió a ver. —Okey, te daré un consejo. Hay un truco para ello. ¿Has intentado comer pequeñas porciones en intervalos?

—Espera, ¿acaso no tienes otros…? —Me encontré a mí mismo preguntando de repente.

—El piso está muy calmado ahorita, en realidad —dijo Levi, interrumpiéndome—. Creo que tengo un par de minutos. —Bueno, eso era nuevo. Su apretujado horario era algo que nunca había dudado en recordarme.

—Oh —dije—. Um… bueno, he intentado hacer eso antes, pero no creí que me lo acomodarían aquí. Ya sabes, con el horario y todo eso.

—Podrían si le dijeras a alguien que lo necesitas —dijo Levi, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Bueno, yo pensé en hacerlo, pero no quería exagerar…

—Okey, te detendré en este instante —estalló Levi, interrumpiéndome por segunda vez—. Para empezar, no. No hay un horario fijo para la comida de los pacientes, e incluso si lo hubiera, ¿realmente piensas que alguien en el hospital podría adherirse a él? Segundo, este es un hospital, por el amor de Dios. Acomodar a los pacientes es lo que hacemos. Y por último, no me digas que estás exagerando nada. No se permiten héroes aquí. De hecho, probablemente debiste exagerar acerca de lo mucho que vomitabas.

Lo miré, mis ojos muy abiertos. Creo que es la primera que escucho a un enfermero maldecir enfrente de mí.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabías de…?

—Oh, vamos mocoso. No era tan difícil de adivinar. Tu baño ha olido como ácido estomacal desde que llegaste— arrugó la nariz—. Desearía que el conserje hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo al limpiarlo.

Sentí un sonrojo humillado alzarse en mi rostro. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía eso?

—Bueno, no es precisamente algo en lo que tenga opciones.

— ¿En serio? Porque podrías tenerlas, si lo hicieras de la manera correcta —dijo Levi. Dejó su tabla en su lugar en la puerta y se acercó a mi cama. Se inclinó sobre mi charola, la cual ni siquiera había tocado. Eran Nuggets de pollo recalentados en el microondas. A decir verdad, no era lo peor que me hubieran servido, pero seguía sin estar interesado.

—Hm —murmuró Levi, descansando sus manos en el borde de mi cama—. Esto es lo que los pacientes normales logran comer.

—Sí, bueno, podrías traerme sobras de un maldito restaurante de cinco estrellas y seguiría siendo incapaz de digerirlo.

—Sólo intenta picotearlo y detente cada vez que tengas ganas. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, en serio.

—Okey. —Tomé la primera pieza de pollo y mordí un poco el empanizado. Estaba tibio y algo empapado, probablemente porque había estado en la charola por la última media hora. Pero aún no inducía al vómito. Aún no.

— ¿Oye, Eren?

— ¿Sí?

—Aún no me han dado mi descanso del almuerzo, así que ¿te importaría si yo…? —Levi miró a mi charola de Nuggets.

—Adelante, —picoteé al pollo procesado—. No me lo voy a terminar.

—Gracias —tomó uno de los Nuggets de la charola y lo partió en dos con sus dientes. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, Levi disfrutando lo que habría sido mi almuerzo y yo enfocándome en mantener la comida donde debería estar. Me miró e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Hm? —Murmuré.

—Hazte un lado. Quiero sentarme.

Hice como me indicó y me moví un par de pulgadas. Levi se giró y se acomodó al pie de la cama. —Así que —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de los míos por primera vez.

— ¿Así que…? —Respondí.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé.

Suspiré y tomé otro Nugget de la charola. — ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

—Sí, de hecho —respondió Levi—. Terminé mi entrenamiento en mayo. Sólo he estado aquí durante un par de semanas. Pero no te espantes. Pasé mis exámenes con notas excelentes y estoy perfectamente calificado. Ni siquiera eres mi primer paciente.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Qué bueno saber que no soy un conejillo de indias.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Tragué y lo miré. — ¿Qué de mí?

Levi se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No sé. Lo que sea de ti.

—Okey —dije, buscando en mi cerebro algo interesante que decirle. Además de todo esto de enfermedad terminal, mi vida en sí misma era algo muy aburrido. —No soy nada perfectamente calificado, y no he tomado un examen estandarizado en más de un año y medio.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Me enseñan en casa —dije—. Mi papá me sacó un par de meses después de mi primer año. Digo, sigo aprendiendo a nivel de segundo año, entrenando para los SATs* y demás, pero es sólo… no hay una verdadera manera de calibrar nada. Tomo clases en línea. No tengo vacaciones de verano. También tengo un tutor que básicamente sólo visita mi casa y me enseña con tanta frecuencia como puede. Así que todo está un poco desordenado. He estado usando a Mikasa para saber si estoy nivelado con mi trabajo y todo.

— ¿Mikasa?

—Mi hermana.

—Ah, así que ella es esa chica.

Te dejaré saber, que Mikasa ha estado visitándome cada tarde al salir de la biblioteca y tomar un ride a Trost con uno de los voluntarios con licencia de la Preparatoria Shiganshina. Mi hermana tiene un talento para hacer contactos.

—Ella tiene el mismo apellido que yo —mencionó Levi—. Es algo raro.

—Seh, ella ya tenía nueve cuando la adoptamos, y estaba acostumbrada a que la llamáramos por su antiguo nombre, así que lo conservó.

Levi asintió, y las cosas se acallaron. Él rompió el silencio un par de minutos después.

— ¿Y por qué tu padre te sacó de la escuela?

—Estaba faltando demasiados días. Ya sabes. Cosas de cáncer.

De repente sentí un jirón en mi garganta. Lancé lo que quedaba de mi Nugget de vuelta a la charola.

Levi me miró. — ¿Ya terminaste?

Asentí. El sentimiento de mareo en mi estómago subsidiando poco a poco. Así como la sensación de vacío desgarrando mi estómago que me había molestado por los últimos tres días.

—Bueno, al menos lograste comer algo —se puso de pie, la cama hundiéndose en mi dirección al no estar él en ella para nivelarla. Puso la semi vacía charola en la mesita rodante—. Me tengo que ir. Está este niño en el área de al lado con influenza* y un mal sistema inmunológico que necesita que le tomen la temperatura.

—Okey —dije, hundiendo mis piernas en las sábanas—. Te veo luego, entonces.

—Te veo luego —repitió, recogiendo la tablita y observándola por un rato antes de irse—. Te traeré algo para comer al rato. Será de la cafetería de abajo. Te calmará las tripas, creo que podemos aguantar la comida de cartón hasta mañana.

Observé a la puerta cerrarse detrás de él tiempo después de que él desapareció en el pasillo. Un extraño y adormilado sentimiento estaba girando en mi cabeza. No podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Probablemente lo habría llamado confusión, si me lo hubieran preguntado. Pero ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que era en realidad.

Este era mi enfermero. Mi enfermero al que parecía no importarle nada. Mi enfermero que me llamaba mocoso cada vez que me veía. Mi gruñón y fácil-de-ofender enfermero que era algo sensible acerca de su estatura y estallaba cuando se lo mencioné _una vez_.

Y me estaba invitando comida decente.

Confundido no le llegaba.

* * *

Mikasa vino por su séptima visita un par de días después.

— ¿Cuánto han hecho hasta ahorita?

—Una puta tonelada* de sesiones de radiación y otro escaneo —contesté.

Ella alzó sus cejas. —Wow. ¿Y nada ha cambiado?

Negué con la cabeza. —Nope. Las imágenes que sacaron no mostraban algún cambio con el tumor. Si lo hubieran hecho, Dr. Guapo dijo que podría irme en dos semanas, pero eso no pasó, así que… —me encogí de hombros—. Parece que voy a estar atrapado aquí por un largo rato.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. —Eso apesta.

—La leucemia apesta. Estos sólo son los efectos secundarios.

—Aún apestan —murmuró, pateando sus sandalias y observándolas en el piso. Se giró y fijó sus ojos negros en mí—. Te extrañamos en casa, Eren —pausó antes de agregar—. Bueno, yo te extraño.

— ¿Y qué hay de papá? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—Ha estado muy ocupado —dijo Mikasa, bajando la vista de nuevo a sus sandalias—. Él tiende a hacer eso cuando está alterado por algo. Así que supongo que te extraña también.

—Supongo —murmuré, removiéndome en la cama de hospital donde había pasado la última semana además de un día de verano. Así que. Papá estaba trabajando mucho. No sabía porque siquiera se molestaba en decírmelo. No era novedad para nosotros.

—No puedo creer que estés atrapado en este infierno de nuevo —dijo Mikasa. Se desparramó en el colchón, dejando que sus piernas colgaran en el borde—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un verdadero verano?

Suspiré. La roca en mi pecho de repente se sintió más pesada. —Eso es lo que me he preguntado últimamente.

En ese momento, el pestillo de la puerta se corrió.

—No me prestes atención. Sólo hago mi trabajo aquí.

Levi entró a la habitación y se puso a trabajar con mi dispensador de intravenosa, así como lo había hecho por una semana. Se detuvo por un momento para mirar sobre su hombro, sus filosos ojos grises notaron a la chica a mi lado en la cama. —Oh. No sabía que tenías un visitante.

—Sólo es Mikasa de nuevo —dije, apuntándola con un asentimiento—. Ella llegó un rato después de la última vez que te fuiste.

—Oye, —Mikasa murmuró. Su rostro parecía estar compitiendo con Levi por la absoluta inmutes.

Levi, por supuesto, se mantuvo como el campeón innato. —Te recuerdo. Has venido durante las horas de visita casi todos los días de esta semana. Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Mikasa puso sus piernas debajo de ella. — ¿Querías?

—No particularmente —Levi dijo con simpleza. Se giró a otro lado y se enfocó en los monitores en la esquina.

Mikasa parpadeó, sus ojos expandiéndose muy poco. Algo la tenía interesada.

—Seh, así que este es el enfermero del que te hablaba la última vez —dije, tratando de evitar que el cuarto cayera en un incómodo silencio—. Levi, ¿recuerdas?

Mikasa asintió. —Sí, lo recuerdo. —Sus ojos no se movieron una pulgada.

—Así que, ¿qué crees? ¿Fui acertado?

— ¿Acertado sobre qué? —preguntó Levi por encima de su hombro. Nos miró. Mikasa de repente fingió estar muy interesada en el jardín de caridad fuera de la ventana.

—Mi descripción de ti.

—La cual era… —dijo, dejando la frase colgada y un espacio en blanco expectante. Miró con intención a Mikasa.

Mi hermana nos miró de vuelta y sonrió con malicia. —Nada fuera de lo ordinario, —dijo—. Eren se queja de sus enfermeras todo el tiempo.

Me giré hacia ella, mi quijada colgando y mis ojos como platos. — ¡Mikasa!

—Adorable —remató Levi, escribiendo algo en su tablita.

Suspiré por dentro. —Así que… —dije, tratando de mantener a la conversación andante. Levi pareció perder interés. Mikasa o estaba fascinada por algo encima del hombro de Levi, o…

Santa mierda, se estaba comiendo a mi enfermero con la mirada.*

—Así que, sigues sin estar más cerca de la muerte que cuando llegaste aquí —dijo Levi—. Creo que sobrevivirás hasta que vuelva a revisarte. No se aloquen demasiado mientras no estoy niños. Y recuerden usar protección, —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

—Levi, ella es mi her… —comencé, pero la puerta se azotó antes de que pudiera terminar.

Un segundo después, escuché un pequeño aliento burlesco junto a mi oído.

— ¿Ese es el enfermero cabrón* del que me hablaste la última vez?

Observé a Mikasa. Sus cejas estaban alzadas, un brillo determinado en sus ojos color azabache. —Sí, ¿qué con él?

—Para empezar, es tan cabrón como tú dices que es.

Dejé salir un gran exhalo. —Y que lo digas.

—Aunque sigue siendo muy guapo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. — ¿Qué?

—Tu enfermero. Levi. Es guapo —dijo, como si no sabía de quién estaba hablando. Se giró hacia mí y ladeó su cabeza—. Oh vamos. Dejando las rarezas personales de lado, no me digas que tampoco lo piensas.

—Bueno… yo…. —musité. He estado de acuerdo con Mikasa en este tipo de cosas antes. No era nada nuevo para nosotros. Ni siquiera podría contar el número de veces que he dejado que Mikasa se ponga a cotillear acerca de chicos conmigo. Ella ha hecho lo mismo por mí, con chicas. Nunca me he sentido raro al indicar que un chico era guapo. Encontrar alguien atractivo y estar atraído a él eran dos cosas diferentes. Llamar a otro chico guapo nunca fue incómodo para mí. Por alguna razón, ahora que mi enfermero estaba involucrado, de repente lo era.

—Vamos Eren. No me digas que no lo has notado.

— ¿Notar qué? —Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco desubicado. ¿Qué veía ella que yo al parecer me perdía?

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que has visto a este tipo todas las horas de toda la semana y no has pensado que es guapo, ni siquiera una vez?

Dejé salir una risita que sonó más nerviosa de lo que me hubiera gustado. —Um… ¿no?

—Hmm —Mikasa se burló, su sonrisa decayendo por un segundo—. Pues yo creo que lo es.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Él tiene este… encanto excéntrico. Tiene cabello muy sexy. Aunque lo bajo le quita un par de puntos. Y la personalidad. Aunque no tantos —se detuvo por un segundo, mordiendo su labio—. Y sus brazos. ¿Los has visto? Digo, si buscas la palabra trabajado en un diccionario probablemente encontrarías una foto de ellos.

—Bueno, discúlpame que no pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo observando los brazos de mi enfermero —dije con una risa seca.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Ja. Homofóbico.

—Pero en serio. ¿Qué pasa con el fangirleo con enfermeros tan de repente?

—No estoy fangirleando. Sigue siendo un idiota. Sólo sucede ser uno atractivo.

Reí de nuevo. —Seh, lo que tú digas.

Mikasa se fue tres horas después. Levi llegó una vez e hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ignorarnos el uno al otro. La siguiente vez que vino, ella ya no estaba.

—Te divertiste con Mikasa, ¿supongo? —Preguntó mientras presionaba botones en mis monitores.

Hice una mueca disgustada a su espalda. —Eso depende del contexto.

— ¿Del contexto? —Levi se giró, su rostro saliendo de su fase estoica por sólo un momento y contorsionándose para encajar con el mío—. Ugh. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Dios, mocoso, deja de pensar con la entrepierna.

—Oye. No es mi culpa que no sepas como formular una pregunta —respondí, lanzando mis manos para un lado en un gesto de "tú empezaste."

Levi suspiró. Parecía hacer eso mucho. —Lo que sea, Immature Irving*.

—Disculpa, es Eren Jaeger-bom-bástico, —le regresé, enunciando cada sílaba y disparándolas como si fueran dardos Nerf—. Dilo bien.

Levi me miró por encima de su hombro y me sacó la lengua. —Cállate.

Resoplé para mí mismo y miré hacia otro lado. _Y a mí me llama el inmaduro_.

Mientras Levi se daba vuelta para terminar de reajustar mi dispensador de intravenosa, le miré. Y entonces el mirar se volvió observar*. Mis ojos de alguna manera vagabundeaban por sus brazos. Recordé las palabras que Mikasa había dicho antes. Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

 _¿Los has visto? Digo, si buscas la palabra trabajado en un diccionario probablemente encontrarías una fotografía de ellos._

Pestañeé sorprendido. Ella tenía razón. Lo estaban.

* * *

La primera semana fue la última saludable que tendría en mucho tiempo. Después de eso, las cosas comenzaron a irse colina abajo.

La segunda semana fue igual que la primera. Radiación, día tras día. En ocasiones me darían descansos para evitar contaminación por rayos gama o lo que sea que puede ir mal si los doctores se ponen de locos. Entonces, al final de la segunda semana, había otro examen. Los resultados eran casi los mismos. La radiación no estaba haciendo más que dejar costras en toda mi piel. La inútil acumulación de células en mi hígado no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo desde que llegué aquí. El Dr. Erwin decidió aumentar la apuesta y comenzar con quimioterapia alternándolo con todo lo demás. Así que, naturalmente, esto trajo sus propios síntomas, los cuales eran el peor de los problemas que mi hígado me haya dado en mi vida. En unos cuantos días, estaba vomitando de nuevo, mi cabello comenzaba a caerse y las drogas en mi sistema comenzaban a darme migrañas.

Pero, por supuesto, el tumor tampoco se estaba rindiendo ante eso.

Dos semanas se volvieron tres. Julio eventualmente se volvió agosto. El peso doloroso en mi pecho comenzaba a sentirse cada día más pesado. Entonces el peso se volvió puro dolor. Pasaba todos los días caminando y sintiendo como si alguien me hubiese pegado. Podía sentir como mi condición se volvía peor. No necesitaba los resultados de Dr. Erwin diciéndome dos veces más que mi tumor no cedía, sin importar que me hacía para forzarlo a hacerlo.

Y a través de estas semanas de ajetreo, Mikasa siguió visitándome.

No sé qué mi padre hacía en el trabajo. Trabajar, probablemente. Parecía que lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar a Mikasa aquí cuando ella lo molestaba lo suficiente. La única vez que lo vi fue una vez que dejó a Mikasa. E incluso entonces no dijo mucho. En gran parte porque no había mucho que decir. Estaba enfermo. Estaba empeorando. Mi tumor se negaba a ceder. Nadie sabía hacia dónde se dirigían las cosas, o si terminaría bien o no.

* * *

Cinco semanas y media después, Mikasa se quedó a través de una de las sesiones de quimioterapia.

Aún tenía las líneas PICC enterradas en mis brazos, aunque la intravenosa a la que había estado conectado hacía unos pocos minutos se había ido. Los tubos de plástico se sentían raros, el estar tan enterrados en mis venas, pero estaban ahí por una razón. Hasta donde sabía, se quedarían ahí hasta que muriera o me fuera. Mi cerebro comenzaba a pulsar por los efectos secundarios. Pasé una mano por mi adolorido cráneo. Mi cabello se había vuelto tan delgado. Le había pedido a Mikasa que trajera una navaja un día de estos y cortara lo que quedara antes de que me viera estúpido.

Escuché el leve pisoteo de unos Converse rotos antes de que mi puerta se abriera y Mikasa entrara, cargando una bolsa de hospital consigo. La puso en mi regazo antes de subirse a la cama conmigo.

—Apuesto que no pasarán más de cinco minutos antes de que vomites tus galletas —dijo.

—Cállate —gruñí, apretando el contenedor contra mi pecho. —Eres desagradable.

Incluso al decir esas palabras, estaba conteniendo una mortal cantidad de náuseas. Traté de cubrirlo, pero ya podía sentir a mi estómago retorcerse de manera incómoda. Mordí mi lengua, determinado a mantener la poca comida de hospital que había comido hacía unas cuantas horas en su lugar. Pero, conociendo el actual estado de mi sistema digestivo, eso no era muy propenso a pasar.

—Sí, bueno, pasará, lo quieras o no —me replicó, doblando sus piernas en el borde del colchón.

Suspiré y me forcé a tragar. —Como si necesitaras recordármelo.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de nuevo sin que tocaran. Era Levi. No podía evitar la oleada de alivio que me llegó en cuanto entró. Él había sido quién me desconectó los condenados químicos filtrándose en mi sistema circulatorio minutos antes. Jamás había estado tan feliz de que me desconectaran una intravenosa en toda mi vida. Bueno, además de las otras veces que me habían dado quimio. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. El dolor fresco siempre es el peor.

—Oye, mocoso —dijo—. ¿Te sientes bien hasta ahorita?

Mantuve mi boca cerrada y asentí con la cabeza. El retorcimiento de tripas se estaba volviendo peor. Sentía que si trataba de hablar, algo más aparte de palabras saldría.

Levi suspiró y presionó sus labios. —Sabes, no hay que avergonzarse de los efectos secundarios. Todo el mundo los tiene. No es como si ver tu vómito me fuera novedad.

Mikasa alzó sus manos como cantante de un coro*. —Testifícalo —dijo en el peor acento sureño que jamás le haya escuchado.

— ¿Qué, ahora me estás animando a vomitar mis tripas? —Le reclamé, mis manos cerrándose en el contenedor.

—No —dijo Mikasa—. Sólo estoy diciendo que no tienes el poder de controlar tus síntomas o algo por el esti…

Mi estómago se contrajo y comida semidigerida salió a chorros por mi boca antes de darle la oportunidad de terminar la oración.

Sentí a mi hermana poner su mano en mi espalda. —Está bien, tranquilo —me dijo con suavidad mientras seguía vomitando y ahogándome. No se detuvo hasta que no habías más que líquido amargo y delgado formándose en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo tembló como si estuviera esperando más. Mikasa pasó su mano en pequeños círculos por los omóplatos—. Eso es. Respira, sólo respira.

Tosí un par de veces antes de que los jadeos se detuvieran y podía sentarme. —Joder Jesús…

—Aquí —una voz dijo. Me giré para encontrarme con una mano estrechada hacia mí, sus dedos agarrando un manojo de toallas de papel mojado. Mis ojos deambularon por el rostro calmado de Levi.

—Gracias —murmuré, tomando las toallas de su mano y limpiando con vigor mi boca manchada con bilis. Él se esperó un poco antes de desaparecer en el baño. Regresó con el doble de toallas, un montón húmedo con agua fría y el otro seco.

—Toma estas, las necesitarás —ordenó. Miré a las toallas que me eran ofrecidas, entonces a las que estaban manchadas con ácido, entonces a Levi.

»Sólo tira esas en el recipiente para vómito. No es como si las fueras a necesitar de nuevo.

Hice como me ordenó, entonces seguí limpiándome con las nuevas toallas de papel que me había dado. Tiré esas en el recipiente antes de secarme con las que había dejado sin humedecer. Tomó el recipiente de la cama y se fue de la habitación, sosteniéndolo frente de sí como si tuviera fuego.

Lo observé, incluso después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado. Mikasa hizo lo mismo.

—Wow —dijo después de un minuto—. Eso fue rápido.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es normal. Para él, al menos.

— ¿Siempre es así de obsesionado con la limpieza?

—Sí —respondí, suspirando. Ha hecho lo mismo cada vez que he vomitado. Era como si no pudiera soportar el panorama de algo manchando mi preciosa cara.

Mikasa esculcó en su bolsa de mierda aleatoria que trajo consigo y sacó un paquete de goma de mascar. Lo abrió y me ofreció un trozo. Lo tomé y lo puse en mi boca, agradecido de sentir algo además de mi vómito.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —dijo Mikasa mientras yo sacaba el amargo sabor póstumo de mi boca—. Ya sabes, el estar obsesionado con la limpieza. Probablemente tiene que ser así. Es un enfermero, después de todo.

—Lo sé, pero nunca tuve una que estuviera _así de obsesionada_ con mantenerme limpio.

Mikasa se rio. — ¿Estás seguro de que eres el único al que le hace esto?

—Probablemente no —contesté, dándole una sonrisa débil.

Levi regresó, un recipiente nuevo debajo de uno de sus brazos. Me lo extendió sin la mitad de la delicadeza que Mikasa había empleado con el primero. — ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

Chupé la goma en mi boca. Sentí como una migraña comenzaba a formarse en la parte trasera de mi cráneo. Aun así, me forcé a sonreír. —Un poco.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí por un segundo, entonces se fueron a otro lado. Algo acerca de ese pequeño gesto me dijo que él sabía que estaba mintiendo. —Está bien —dijo, a pesar de todo—. Entonces déjame saber si hay algo más que necesites. Y tienes a tu amiguito aquí por si quieres vomitar de nuevo —agregó, asintiendo hacia el contenedor en mi regazo.

—Okey —dije por lo bajo, moviéndome en mi cama. Otra oleada de dolor pulsó hacia fuera desde el núcleo de mi cerebro. Apreté mis dientes, aplastando la goma de mascar entre ellos. No pasaría mucho antes de que el dolor comenzara a meterse con mi visión e hiciera difícil el sentarse.

»Levi.

Mi enfermero se giró, sus dedos descansando en la perilla. — ¿Sí?

—Um… yo… —tartamudeé. No sabía por qué estaba dudando. Sólo tenía que pedirle un favor. Un favor. Entonces ya no tendría que soportar la sensación de mi cráneo rompiéndose como un cascarón por las siguientes dos horas.

— ¿Qué es? Vamos mocoso, que no tengo todo tu día —Levi replicó con impaciencia.

La mano de Mikasa apretó mi hombro. Tomé una bocanada de aire y le pedí. — ¿Podrías traerme algo de Tilenol, o algo? Siempre me dan migrañas después de estas cosas.

Levi parpadeó. —Oh. Seguro. Regresaré en un minuto.

Con eso, se deslizó a través de la puerta y desapareció en el pasillo.

Moví mis piernas de lado de la cama para poder recostarme en las almohadas. Mikasa se giró y se recostó al pie del colchón. —Bueno, esto es nuevo —remarcó.

— ¿Qué es nuevo?

—Tú. Pidiendo cosas cuando las necesitas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Gruñí.

—Digo, siempre tuviste dificultades para pedir cosas. Incluso cosas estúpidas como esas —dijo, apuntando con su mano a la puerta entreabierta—. Siempre tratas de pelear a los síntomas por ti mismo. Es como si trataras de ser un héroe o algo por el estilo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunté, tomando una rápida y bufante bocanada de aire en cuanto otra punzada atravesó mi cráneo. —No estoy tratando de ser nada. Sólo… no quiero causar una escena. Eso es todo.

Ella se giró y bajó su mirada a las sábanas. —Sabes, mamá era igual.

Wow. Eso dolió. —Sí. Lo era —murmuré.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra después de eso. Lo único que rompió el silencio fue la voz de Levi entrando del pasillo mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

—Okey. Espero que no quisieras una marca específica, porque lo único que tenemos aquí son genéricos —explicó. Dejó dos tabletas sin marcar en la palma de mi mano—. Aquí, tómatelas —me extendió dos de esas botellitas de 6-8 onzas* de agua y puso una pequeña bolsita de plástico en la mesita—. Te traje dos dosis más, sólo en caso de que no funcionaran o que necesitaras más tarde. No te las tomes todas de un tirón —agregó con un rostro estoico.

Puse rápido las dos tabletas en mi lengua y tomé un sorbo de agua. Mi estómago se retorció ante el sentimiento de no estar del todo vacío. Apreté mis dientes y lo ignoré. No estaba de humor para vomitar de nuevo.

—Gracias, Levi —dije, ofreciendo una sonrisa débil. No la regresó. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó—. Sólo déjame saber si hay algo más que necesites. Ese pequeño botón rojo está en el control de tu televisión por una razón, sabes.

—Okey —murmuré de nuevo. Levi no dijo nada más, sólo asintió. Sus ojos se vieron con los míos, sólo por un segundo. Casi podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza diciendo _Bien hecho, mocoso_. Entonces salió al pasillo.

Mikasa esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró de nuevo antes de regresarse hacia mí. —Sabía que algo te pasaba. Ahora, ¿te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

Sonreí. —Por primera vez, en realidad lo estoy.

* * *

El último comentario no duró por mucho tiempo.

Creo que la quimioterapia hacía más mal que bien. Aún más semanas fueron desperdiciadas en el hospital, con el Dr. Erwin y sus ayudantes inyectándome con químicos y radiación, entonces mandándome a radiología para examen tras examen. Resultó ser un ciclo, uno vicioso que no parecía tener un final. El tumor comenzaba a ceder, luego se volvía más grande, luego cedía de nuevo, entonces rebasando sus límites para volver a su tamaño original. Mi condición se volvió peor. Mi inhabilidad para comer correctamente al fin estaba causando estragos en mí, y volví a perder peso. Mi cabello se había ido. Los efectos secundarios de la quimio me torturaban a diario. Fluidos se formaban bajo mi piel, la cual se había vuelto amarilla. Al igual que mis ojos. Cada vez que me veía en el espejo, sentía que estaba mirando a un cadáver en putrefacción.

Mikasa seguía visitándome todos los días. Ella nunca me lo dijo de frente, pero era porque estaba preocupada. Ella siempre actuaba un poco diferente cuando estaba realmente enfermo. Ella dejaba de golpearme en el brazo, ya no me picoteaba tanto como antes, y un millón de pequeños detalles más que sólo yo notaría. Mi padre, por otro lado, casi no me visitaba. No me sorprendía. Si estuviera en su lugar, tampoco querría venir a visitarme.

Y estaba soportando a Levi y su mierda a través de todo.

No sé si así trataba a todos sus pacientes de la misma manera que a mí. En los tres años que tuve cáncer, jamás tuve una enfermera que me contestara, se enojara conmigo, hiciera bromas acerca de mí en mi cara y maldijera en mi presencia casi tanto como Levi lo hacía. Me sorprendía que nadie se quejara de él. Pero tenía un presentimiento que el Dr. Erwin lo había sacado recién terminado su entrenamiento por una razón. Tal vez sólo lo mantenía aquí porque era bueno en lo que hacía. A pesar de todos los insultos y constantes regaños acerca de cómo mantenía mi cuarto, estaba bien en las manos de Levi.

Había estado en el hospital por más de seis semanas cuando el Dr. Erwin por fin me dio las noticias.

Mi tumor no estaba cediendo lo suficiente como para que mis síntomas subsidiaran. Habían tratado de evitar medidas drásticas, pero para este punto no parecía como si tuvieran más opciones. Él continuaría administrando los tratamientos, sólo para ver si podían lograr que cediera de nuevo. Inmediato de eso, entraría en cirugía. Él le daría dos semanas más y si nada pasaba, iría con ello de todas formas.

Una hepatectomía parcial. Así es como la llamó. Yo, por otro lado, tenía un nombre diferente para ello.

Sé que esto vendrá más tarde, así que lo diré ahora. Le tengo miedo a la cirugía.

Sólo había estado en cirugía antes. Era para trasplante de médula. Me lo habían hecho cuando me habían diagnosticado por primera vez y la gente tenía esperanza de que me libraría de esta enfermedad demoníaca. Estuve despierto durante todo el tiempo, todo fue ejecutado con agujas. No me abrieron, y tampoco me dejó cicatrices de la experiencia. Me dieron anestesia local, para que no sintiera las agujas del tamaño de palillos enterrarse en mi piel, pero nunca fui, a falta de un mejor término, dormido. Dijeron que era un proceso quirúrgico, pero nunca lo conté como uno.

Esto sería diferente. Estaría acostado en una mesa. Totalmente inconsciente. Mi estómago abierto y mis interiores expuestos. Extraños picoteándolos y cortándolos en pedazos…

La mera mención de mi inherente fin mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda.

Al menos, diferentes escalofríos a los temblores nerviosos dejados por la quimioterapia.

Tres días después del anuncio, Levi estaba revoloteando en mi habitación. Él lo había hecho antes. Repetidamente. No sabía por qué. Él dijo que tenía un par de minutos antes de ir con su siguiente paciente. Le dije que no veía razón de que estuviera conmigo, de entre todas las personas en el hospital.

—Simple —dijo—. Eres el que mejor me soporta en este infierno médico.

Oh. Así que ese era el por qué me trataba mal y nadie lo había reportado ya.

—No creo que realmente tenga opción —respondí—. Ya sabes, ya que estás cuidando de mí y toda la cosa —me removí en mi cama, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Nada era cómodo mientras tuviera este tumor sentado en mi hígado.

—En realidad, la tienes.

Mi vista se despegó de la retransmisión de " _Friends_ " que habíamos estado viendo y se pegó en Levi. — ¿Qué?

Me miró, sus ojos fríos como gotas de vidrio. —Si te estaba causando problemas, podías pedirle a administración que te asignaran a alguien más. Es la política de regulación. Porque nos importan nuestros pacientes tanto.

—No… no lo sabía —tartamudeé.

Levi dejó salir una risa seca. —Has estado aquí por tanto tiempo, ¿y no lo sabías?

—No.

Era una mentira. Tenía conocimiento de la política todo el tiempo. Sólo que no le veía punto alguno en tomar ventaja de ello. Además, deshacerme de Levi significaba dejárselo a alguien más. No tenía demasiado entusiasmo por la idea.

—Bueno, me alegra que no lo hayas hecho —dijo—. Si te hubieras deshecho de mí, entonces no tendría con quien desquitarme —se giró hacia la televisión. Si no hubiera estado alucinando, juraría que vi el dejo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un par de minutos, escuchando a Rachel hablar de su horrible vida amorosa antes de que Levi interrumpiera diciendo que tenía que volver a coser las puntadas de un niño. Antes de que se fuera, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia mí.

—Déjame saber cómo termina el episodio, ¿okey? —dijo.

Ladeé mi cabeza, confundido. —Pero pensé que ya habías visto la serie entera.

Rodó sus ojos y suspiró. — ¿Acaso importa? En serio, mocoso, no puedes esperar que recuerde la trama específica de cada episodio. En especial cuando hay por lo menos treinta capítulos con la misma temática. —Replicó, asintiendo hacia la televisión.

—Okey, te lo diré después —dije, dándole una sonrisa débil. Como siempre, no la regresó.

—Te veo al rato.

—Te veo al rato.

Con eso, Levi se deslizó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Me giré de vuelta y traté de enfocar mi atención en el episodio de " _Friends_ " y recordar dónde lo había dejado. Pero por alguna razón, no podía. Sólo miraba a la pantalla, no del todo consciente de lo que pasaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo vacía que se sentía la habitación. Como todo se sentía solitario.

Algo en mí deseaba que Levi siguiera aquí.

* * *

El Dr. Erwin me examinó de nuevo. El tumor había cedido de nuevo.

Mis peores temores estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

Mikasa había venido a visitarme un día antes de que pasara. Ella no podría venir después de eso. Mi padre no le había dejado conseguirse un trabajo de verano, así que ella encontró otras cosas para mantenerse ocupada. Una de ellas resultó ser un campamento de siete días en las montañas. Ella se quedaría un par de días de Agosto antes de que comenzara la escuela. Y, convenientemente, su primer día programado era justo antes de mi cirugía.

—Así que el Dr. Guapo te va a cortar, ¿eh? —Me dijo desde el otro extremo de mi cama.

Temblé. —Wow, Mikasa. Suena _tan_ encantador cuando lo pones de esa manera.

Mikasa sólo sonrió. —No te preocupes por ello. Él es un doctor, Eren. Sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Sabes qué es lo peor que puede pasar —dije.

La sonrisa de Mikasa desapareció. Me miró a los ojos y yo le respondí. Ella de repente se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho probablemente no era lo mejor que podía decir.

—Lo lamento —murmuró.

—Está bien —respondí con la misma suavidad.

—No, eso fue insensible. No estaba pensando…

—No debías pensar. Tenías razón. No debería estar tan asustado. Sólo… —me descarrilé, incapaz de encontrar una manera de terminar mis pensamientos.

Mikasa extendió su mano y la puso sobre mi pequeño y huesudo tobillo. —Estás asustado, ¿no es así?

Asentí. No había más que decir aparte de eso.

Mi hermana bajó su vista a las sábanas por un momento, entonces las regresó a mí. Ella se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y me abrazó. Regresé el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, regocijándome en el sentimiento del contacto humano y su sedoso cabello negro contra mi cráneo expuesto. Ella se lo había cortado hacía una semana. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que perdía el mío.

—Estarás bien, Eren —susurró—. Estará bien.

Mordí mi labio, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de lágrimas escociéndome en las esquinas de mis ojos. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté antes de poder detenerme.

—Porque lo sé. Ya verás —respondió. Me soltó, entonces se sentó de nuevo en sus tobillos y sonrió. Intenté hacer lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? —Le pregunté como un niño de preescolar.

—Sí. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, jamás me habría apuntado para ese estúpido campamento, pero… —me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Te extrañaré, Mikasa.

—También te extrañaré —respondió—. Pero recuerda llamarme antes de entrar a cirugía. Entonces tendremos Facetime o algo por el estilo después. Será mejor que no se te olvide.

No pude evitar una risa nerviosa. —Okey, capitana.

* * *

El día de la cirugía vino antes de estuviera preparado para ello.

Estaba tendido solo en mi cuarto. El espacio estaba demasiado silencioso, excepto por el ligero zumbido de mis monitores y el dispensador de intravenosa que sería reemplazado con anestésico. La barandilla que hasta este momento habían estado guardada debajo del colchón habían sido preparadas ya. Las ruedillas tenían sus frenos listos y estaban listas para rodar hasta el cuarto de operación.

Mientras seguía en mi cama, podía escuchar la sangre bombear en mis oídos. Mi corazón pulsaba tan rápido que lo podía sentir. En menos de una hora, estaría en cirugía.

Y estaba absolutamente aterrado.

Me moví un poco debajo de las cobijas por la milésima vez. No había mucho que hacer. Desearía que alguien estuviera aquí. Desearía tener alguien con quien hablar, que me distrajera de los pensamientos traumatizantes en mi cabeza, que me dejara saber que estaría bien y que no estaba solo.

Desearía tener a Mikasa.

Pero ella no estaba aquí. Ella estaba en un campamento, aprendiendo a construir fogatas y pelear contra osos, y lo que sea que aprendan.

Así que estaba solo. Tampoco es como si no hubiera pasado antes.

Miré hacia el control de televisión de plástico colgando de mi cama. Tal vez si encendía la televisión podría ensordecer las voces en mi cabeza que me decían que moriría. Necesitaba algo, lo que fuera para hacer que se detuvieran.

Mis ojos se enfocaron hacia el botón rojo.

Pensé en presionarlo.

Desvié mi vista. No. Era una idea terrible. Tendría que aguantarme y seguir esperando.

Miré de vuelta al botón. No podía aguantar. Estaba entrando en pánico. Necesitaba ayuda. No podía hacer esto solo.

Pensé en Mikasa de nuevo. Ella había sido la única en visitarme durante esta experiencia infernal. Ella era la única que podría haberme ayudado. Pero ahora ya no estaba. Justo cuando más la necesitaba, ella estaba tan convenientemente indisponible.

La otra persona que podía acercarse a lo que Mikasa estaba haciendo por mí era…

Era…

Presioné el botón de llamada y lo lamenté de inmediato.

Un momento después, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió. Levi entró, su rostro tan estoico como siempre—. Oye, mocoso —dijo. De alguna manera extraña, no parecía insultar a nadie. — ¿Ya te estás muriendo?

Forcé una risa nerviosa. —N-no.

—Oh. Qué pena —se acercó, entonces se detuvo, sus brazos musculares cruzados en su pecho. Me inspeccionó con sus ojos grises—. Sin Mikasa hoy, ¿eh?

—No. Está en un campamento —no pude evitar el bajo y miserable semi-gruñido que le siguió—. La perra egoísta.

—Eso es desafortunado —dijo, un tono entretenido. Me debió de haber escuchado—. ¿Entonces qué está mal?

—U-um… —tartamudeé. ¿Qué estaba mal?—. Nada, supongo.

La diversión se fue como cuando alguien apaga un interruptor. — ¿Nada? ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste?

—Yo… —estaba patinando en hielo delgado. No podía decirle. No le importaría. Se reiría. Entonces me llamaría un miedoso y me diría que los superara. Ir con él por apoyo moral era como pedir ser abofeteado en el rostro. ¿Por qué demonios presioné ese estúpido botón?

— ¿Y bien?

—…por nada, supongo.

Levi alzó sus cejas. — ¿En serio? Tengo otros ocho pacientes que podría estar atendiendo en este momento ¿y tú decides llamarme en un puto capricho?

—No, yo sólo…

— ¿Tú sólo qué? —Sus ojos estaban enfocados en los míos, su mirada perforando mi alma.

Tragué grueso, hundiendo mis dedos en las sábanas. —O-olvídalo —murmuré, apartando mis ojos de los suyos. —Te puedes ir, si quieres.

Levi soltó un suspiro. —Puedes ser un verdadero idiota en ocasiones, ¿sabes, Eren?

Lo miré. Por primera vez, había usado mi nombre. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo que debes de pensar que soy estúpido o algo —dijo. Tomó otro paso hacia mi cama. Tuve que pelear el deseo de alejarme—. Todo este tiempo has estado tratando de combatir a tus síntomas y jugar al puto héroe o algo. Digo, jamás he escuchado una queja de parte tuya. ¿Pero ahora, de repente, has decidido usar el botón de llamada y traerme aquí? ¿Y eres lo suficiente denso para decirme que no había razón para ello? —se detuvo y tomó aire, presionando una mano en su frente y enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero me cortó. —Mira, mocoso —dijo—. No sé por qué presionaste ese botón. Pero, si tienes la más leve idea de para qué sirve, entonces tenías un propósito para ello. Y si algo está lo suficiente mal como para que me molestes cuando hay otras doce cosas que podría estar haciendo, entonces debe estar muy, _muy_ mal. Así que quiero saber una cosa, Eren —ahí estaba mi nombre de nuevo. Sentí sus ojos grises hundiéndose en mi alma. De repente se me ocurrió el por qué lo llamaban _contacto visual_.

» ¿Qué. Está. Mal?

—Y-yo… —mi voz apenas era un suspiro. No quería decirlo. Era demasiado estúpido. Demasiado vergonzoso. Pero aun así…—de verdad no puedo…

—Vamos, Eren —dijo, Levi, su voz suave y calmante—. Está bien. Puedes decirme —lo observé. Jamás me había hablado de esa manera.

Mordí mi labio y tomé una bocanada de aire, entonces la dejé salir, dolorosamente lento. —Jamás he tenido una cirugía antes. Y… estoy asustado.

Por un largo tiempo, Levi no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirándome como si el cáncer hubiera llegado a mi rostro. Parpadeó, entonces los bordes afilados en su rostro parecieron volverse más suaves.

—Oh —murmuró—. Okey.

Mi cerebro tartamudeó. Sentí a mi corazón hacer lo mismo. Miré a Levi. Él se estaba acercando, dirigiéndose a la silla junto a mi cama donde Mikasa se sentaría cuando no tenía ganas de estar en mi cama. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Levi? ¿No se supone que no debería importarle y reírse en mi cara y llamándome un miedoso y diciéndome que lo superara y todo eso en lo que estaba pensando hacía unos segundos?

Levi se sentó en la silla, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos frente de sí. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

— ¿A qué precisamente le tienes miedo? —Preguntó.

—Yo… bueno, es que… —Wow. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decirle a alguien cuál era mi problema, no podía encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. Me enderecé un poco contra las almohadas y agarré el borde de las sábanas con mis manos. —Es acerca de mi madre.

El rostro de Levi no cambió. Sus ojos se mantuvieron suaves. — ¿Tu madre?

—Sí —respondí—. Verás, este cáncer, la leucemia… cuando tenía diez, ella fue diagnosticada con lo mismo. Y… murió de ello. Después de un par de meses.

— ¿Así que estás asustado de tu cáncer?

—No, es la cirugía. Es en definitivo la cirugía. Verás, mi mamá tenía que ir a cirugía un par de meses después de que le diagnosticaron. Nuestro antiguo doctor, el Dr. Hannes, no había atrapado a su leucemia antes de que progresara. Ya estaba en la cuarta etapa. Había incluso en su espina dorsal. Hicieron todos los estudios, y dijeron que era intramedular y que no podían operar sin arriesgarse a daño nervioso, así que intentaron con la radiación y la quimioterapia y todo, pero… —mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse, forzándome a detenerme. Extendí mi temblorosa mano sobre lo que habría sido mi cabello.

»Pero nada estaba funcionando —continué—. Y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo. Todo comenzó a esparcirse y estaba en su cerebro, pero seguía sin poder ser operable, y los tratamientos no respondían, así que la llevaron a cirugía, sólo para intentarlo, y… —mi voz se quebró, ahogando las últimas palabras de mi historia y forzándome a comenzar de nuevo—. Y nunca salió. Murió en la mesa de operación.

El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio casi tan profundo y consumidor como el que había antes de que Levi entrara a la habitación. Lo miré, y el me miró de vuelta, sus grises ojos calculadores estudiando mi rostro. Las cosas aún se sentían sin terminar.

—A-así que —tartamudeé—, ese es el por qué estoy asustado. Porque… mi mamá murió en la cirugía, y y-yo siento que… algo irá mal, y… y que no saldré…

—Eren.

La voz de Levi era tan suave que a duras penas calificaba como un susurro. De cualquier forma lo escuché. Me giré a él, mis ojos escociendo. — ¿Sí?

—Quiero que me escuches, ¿okey? —dijo, sus ojos atraparon a los míos y los mantuvieron cautivos.

Asentí con lentitud, peleando contra las lágrimas que había traído mi madre. —Okey.

—Sé que estás asustados —murmuró—. Está bien. Esta es tu primera cirugía, y tienes todo el derecho de asustarte. Pero no deberías entrar en pánico. Tal vez tu tumor no ha respondido al tratamiento como debería de haber hecho. Pero seguimos en un lugar donde puede ser removido sin causar daños severos. Sigues vivo, y hasta donde podemos ver, no morirás pronto. La cirugía estará bien. Irás a ese cuarto de operación, te vamos a anestesiar y no sentirás nada hasta que despiertes. Y para entonces todo se habrá terminado. Tu tumor se habrá ido, y podrás irte a casa en cuanto se te vayan los síntomas. Estarás bien. ¿Comprendes?

Tomé una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. —S-sí —logré decir. Algo que se sentía como una gota de ácido se deslizó de mis ojos y cayó por mi mejilla.

—Oye, no seas así, ¿okey? —Dijo Levi, mirando como más objetos extraños marcaban un camino por mi rostro. Desenlazó una de sus manos y la puso en la pequeña barandilla de la cama. —Estarás bien. Superarás esto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunté, mi voz raspando el nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué tipo de enfermero sería si no lo estuviera? —Levi contestó. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimos. Sí. Me escucharon. Levi sonrió.

Dejé que mi mirada se alejara de él y se hundiera de nuevo en las almohadas en mi cama. Tendría que quitarlas una vez que el Dr. Erwin y todos los enfermeros OR* vinieran. Mis dedos aún preocupados en el borde de la sábana, mis palmas frías y sudorosas. Mi corazón seguía latiendo contra mi pecho, amenazando con formar un agujero en él. Seguía asustado. Pero no era tan malo como lo fue antes.

Miré hacia la barandilla. A la mano de Levi, sus fuertes y delgados dedos envueltos sobre el metal.

Sin pensarlo, extendí la mía y la tomé.

Levi no actuó sorprendido. Ni dijo nada ni trató de quitar mi mano de ahí. Sólo me dejó tomarla, apretar mis dedos alrededor de los suyos y aferrarme a ellos como si pudieran salvar mi vida. Aun, él no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando mi temblorosa mano le apretó tanto que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. No hasta que escuchamos el pestillo de la puerta abrirse y el Dr. Erwin entró con su equipo de enfermeros OR siguiéndole de cerca.

El Dr. Erwin nos observó a los dos con sus majestuosas cejas alzadas. — ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—Para nada —dijo Levi. Apretó un poco sus dedos como queriendo decir _Ya me puedes soltar, Eren_. No lo hice.

—Bueno, las preparaciones en el cuarto de operaciones ya casi terminan. Lo único que falta es llevar al paciente —dijo en esa voz tan factual suya—. Sólo le administraremos una pequeña dosis de Vicodin. Entonces estaremos listos para irnos. ¿Cómo estás, Eren?

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me forcé a contestar. —Bien.

—Bien —dijo. Uno de los enfermeros hundió la punta de una jeringa de plástico en un puerto abierto de mi línea PICC. Un momento después, sentí como si mi cráneo flotara lejos de mi espina. De repente todo en la habitación era la cosa más hilarante que hubiera visto en mi vida. Comencé a reír sin control alguno, y mi agarre en la mano de Levi se aflojó. Alejó su mano de la mía y se puso de pie.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

—S-sí —dije, risa tintineando en mi cabeza—. Mucho.

—Bien—respondió casi en el mismo tono que el Dr. Erwin usó. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación al igual que los demás enfermeros, desconectando mis monitores y dándome los cables sueltos, cambiando mi dispensador de intravenosa a energía de batería y otro millón de cosas que no me podría molestar en mencionar. El Dr. Erwin regresó mientras estaban trabajando y me introdujo al anestesiólogo y al cirujano que haría la mayoría de la operación mientras Erwin dirigía. Entonces el grupo de enfermeros se organizó alrededor de mi cama y comenzaron a llevarme hacia el cuarto de operación.

El vicodin sólo hizo lo suficiente para calmarme del torrente de trauma y miseria en mi cabeza. Seguía teniendo visiones de cuerpos sin vida yaciendo en la mesa, mi piel abierta como un tubo de pasta dental barato, mis tripas saliéndose, las líneas de mi monitor volviéndose llanas…

—Ya casi llegamos, Eren. ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Levi rompió a través de la superficie de pensamientos como un guardavida alcanzando una víctima que se ahogaba. Parpadeé y esforcé mis ojos para tratar de buscarlo. Estaba inclinado sobre mí, su cabello negro dentro de su gorra de cirugía.

Asentí tanto como podía estando en mi espalda. —Eso creo.

Observé como una línea en el techo pasaba sobre nosotros y el color del techo cambiaba. Había escuchado el claro y mecánico sonido de los monitores. El olor de antiséptico era más fuerte que nunca. Mi cama se detuvo y uno de los enfermeros me quitó mis sábanas. De repente sabía exactamente dónde estábamos.

El Dr. Erwin se inclinó sobre mí, una máscara de cirugía azul pálido sobre su nariz y boca. —Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo—. ¿Estás listo, Eren?

Traté de asentir. Ya ni siquiera lo estaba sintiendo.

—Está bien —respondió el Dr. Erwin—. Sólo te voy a pedir que te muevas para acá.

Esforcé mi cuello para mirar por sobre mi hombro. Mi cama había sido rodada junto a la mesa de operación y la barandilla se puso de vuelta en su lugar. De repente sentí las manos de los enfermeros sobre mí, presionándome hacia los lados como si estuvieran animando a un ave a volar. Rodé sobre mis codos y comencé a acercarme a la mesa.

—Sí, así es.

—Justo ahí.

Me dejé caer en la mesa de operación y observé mientras mi cama era alejada a una esquina vacía. De repente sentí algo largo, delgado y pesado hacer sobre mis piernas. Miré abajo y los _blips_ de mi monitor comenzaron a volverse más rápidos. Era una enorme y pesada banda, como la que solía a mantener a pacientes mentales en sus camas.

— ¿P-para qué es eso? —Demandé, mi voz poco menos de un grito paniqueado.

—Es una medida de seguridad reguladora —dijo Levi. Mis ojos se relajaron y me encontré a mí mismo observando su rostro calmado. Había una máscara de cirugía que cubría su nariz y boca también, verde menta, como sus franelas—. Los pacientes patean en sus sueños. La anestesia no es muy diferente. No queremos que te muevas durante la operación. Eso sería malo, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sería —quería reír, pero la ansiedad doliente en mi pecho no me lo permitiría. Otro enfermero enderezó uno de mis brazos y lo puso en posición. Levi se movió fuera de mi campo de visión un segundo para amarrar mi otro brazo a la mesa. Lo escuché hablando con alguien a la izquierda de mi hombro, parado al lado de mi intravenosa. El anestesiólogo, supuse. Cuando Levi regresó, estaba sosteniendo una máscara clara de plástico.

—Está bien, Eren —dijo Levi, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar algo al otro lado de la mesa. Lo conectó al tubo de plástico al borde de la máscara—. Sólo te pondré esta máscara. Puede que se sienta rara, pero no te asustes. Sólo respira como lo haces, ¿está bien?

—Okey —dije. Mi brazo izquierdo comenzaba a adormecerse. Ya podía sentir el frío líquido en mis venas. Mi corazón seguía martilleando. No pasaría demasiado.

Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, Levi puso la máscara sobre mi boca y nariz y ajustó las bandas sobre mi cabeza. El abrumador olor de plástico esterilizado quemaba dentro de mi nariz. Sentí como gas frío entraba por la máscara. El tubo de anestésico gaseoso estaba por encima de mi hombro.

Levi se inclinó sobre mí, sus ojos enfocándose en los míos. —Okey, Eren, necesito que cuentes desde el diez por mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí —murmuré, la máscara arruinando mi habilidad para hablar. Observé el rostro de Levi. El adormecimiento en mi brazo comenzaba a expandirse—. Diez…

Levi miró a uno de los enfermeros y dijo algo que no podía comprender. Me preguntaba si los LPN's estaban calificados para estar en el cuarto de operaciones.

—Nueve…

Alguien en el cuarto de operaciones le dijo algo a Levi o a mí. No estaba seguro quién. Sonaban molestos. Levi respondió algo. Sus palabras sonaban más borrosas.

—Ocho…

Comenzaba a preguntarme acerca de sus cualificaciones de nuevo. Busqué en mi cerebro ese pequeño hecho por alguna razón que no lograba encontrar. ¿Levi tenía permitido estar en esta habitación? ¿Lo tenía?

—Siete…

Ya no escucho lo que dice el hablador invisible. Pero Levi lo escuchó. Me miró. La habitación se volvió oscura.

—Seissssnvmfhbnnjhrnjwfunl…

—Te veré más tarde, Eren.

No llegué a uno.

* * *

No puedo comenzar a disculparme por lo tarde que salió esto, y como ya es la una de la madrugada, sólo pondré las notas de traductor y subiré el capítulo. Es muy probable que tenga un millón de horrores ortográficos. Si encuentran alguno, no duden en marcármelo. Revisaré el capítulo en unas horas pero es posible que se me pasen varios. Durante todo este mes espero poder enfocarme especialmente en esta historia. Gracias.

 **SAT:** son exámenes estandarizados según el mes en que naciste.

 **Influenza:** la palabra original "flu" puede significar gripe, pero decía "The Flu", que creo es influenza.

 **Una puta tonelada:** en inglés "a shit load", que también podría ser "una mierda de carga", pero quedaba mejor el que le puse, creo.

 **Santa mierda, se estaba comiendo a mi enfermero con la mirada:** en inglés " _holy shit, she was checking out my nurse_ ," no es la traducción exacta, pero es lo más acercado que encontré.

 **Enfermero cabrón:** en inglés, " _bitchy nurse_ ," lo mismo que en la nota anterior, "bitch" significa "perra", pero el adjetivo "bitchy" no existe en español, así que tuve que suplantarlo y "cabrón" se ofreció.

 **Immature Irving:** traducido literal, "Irving inmaduro", ya que tengo flojera investigar a fondo quién es.

 **Y el mirar se volvió observar:** "looking" es mirar, "staring" se refiere a mirar fijamente, así que la traducción más acertada pero aún sin sentido, al menos para mí sería "y el mirar se volvió mirar con fijeza."

 **Mikasa alzó sus manos como cantante de un coro:** en EUA, según tengo entendido, la religión predominante es la protestante, y si alguno de ustedes ha visto a los Simpson, sabrán cómo es una iglesia protestante.

 **6-8 onzas:** y volvemos con nuestro queridísimo sistema métrico inglés, 6-8 onzas son el peso de una manzana, alrededor de 250 mililitros.

 **Enfermeros OR:** " _Operating Room nurses_ ": enfermeros que trabajan especialmente en el cuarto de operaciones.

De verdad, si se me pasa algo, indíquenmelo que no me doy cuenta. Aparte de eso, espero poder comenzar en un par de horas con el capítulo cinco y tenerlo listo antes de que se acabe el mes. Aunque no les puedo prometer nada, lo siento.

Matane!


	5. Sobornos

**Puede que cambie el título de este capítulo más tarde.**

 **Hola. Estoy de vuelta, y juro que esta historia por fin irá a algún lado a partir de aquí. Además espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia. Ya que el otro fic en el que estoy trabajando al mismo tiempo que este ya casi está terminado. Sigo escribiendo este, ya que me está tomando más de lo que debería. Tenía los primeros capítulos por ahí durante un par de meses, así que he tenido más que suficiente tiempo para editarlos un poco. Ya que esta historia se está volviendo muy larga, supuse que debería estar bien escrita.**

 **Hora de auto-promoción desvergonzada.**

 **Si a alguien le importa, mi blog de autora en tumblr es asking Appelia** (er, ya no es esa, es "lord-ravioli", lamento la interrupción) **, y estoy rastreando las siguientes etiquetas para esta historia: fic:tmi** (no lo busquen con este tag, luego les explicará por qué) **, fic:tmiu, y fic:the monsters inside us** (er, hagan lo mismo pero con las siglas en español, ¡dadle ánimos a la autora! Yo trataré de rastrear los que estén en español) **. Descubrí que las abreviaciones podrían hacerlo más fácil, aunque tampoco es como si algo se hubiera mostrado aún. Apenas se han dado la molestia de dejar un review en los lugares que lo he publicado** (er, si alguien le interesa lo suficiente, podría tratar de subirlo también a AO3, pero no puedo prometer nada ya que apenas me hallo con esa cosa, er, sigamos con las notas de la autora) **. Como sea. Puedo esperar. Aún tenemos MUCHO que recorrer.**

 **No tengo nada interesante para decir. Son las 11:11. Bueno, hay algo.**

 **Hora de la historia.**

* * *

—Y eso sería todo.

Las palabras de cierre de Levi me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Miré alrededor de la habitación. El círculo ya se había terminado. Levi se había sentado de nuevo. Me había perdido de su introducción.

 _Maldición_.

Hanji observó el círculo. —Bien, parece que eso será todo —dijo—. Así que como esta es nuestra primera junta, supuse que no deberíamos meternos en nada tan pesado aún… —miró a la tablita en su regazo—. Tengo un par de rompehielos planeados, sólo para que os podáis conocer mejor.

Unos cuantos sonidos de descontento resonaron en la habitación, Jean en particular. Levi los interrumpió, su voz resonando por encima de las demás. —Además, tendremos un poco de comida después de esto. Tendrán que participar si quieren.

Los sonidos se detuvieron. La cara de Sasha se iluminó como la de un perrito si hubieras puesto un tocino sobres su cabeza. Suspiré y me hundí en mi silla. Como si el círculo de auto-humillación no hubiera sido suficiente.

La cosa fue, que los rompehielos no resultaron ser tan malos como pensé. No eran nada estúpido como los juegos de multijugador o las actividades vergonzosas con las que había connotado con el término "rompehielos". Sólo comenzamos con Hanji preguntándonos a todos preguntas raras que sacaba de su tablita y nos hacía decirle lo primero que se nos venía a la cabeza. Descubrí que la banda favorita de Sasha era Five Seconds Of Summer, la cita favorita de Krista del Dr. Seuss, que Bertolt se había obsesionado con jirafas cuando tenía cinco años, y que si Reiner hubiera podido tener una mascota le llamaría Guerrero Armadillo. Si Ymir pudiera ser una flor sería un lirio de fuego. El héroe favorito de Connie era Deadpool. Si Armin pudiera escoger un personaje para representar su filosofía personal sería Haruhi Fujioka. Annie una vez acosó a un blogger de internet por una semana. Jean quiso ser un gato por 24 horas, y la cosa más rara de Marco es que tenía tantas cirugías, que la mitad de sus órganos no estaban ahí o no eran suyos. Levi salió de la habitación después de quince minutos y regresó con varias bolsas de plástico debajo de sus brazos. Las dejó en la abandonada mesa y comenzó a desempacar la comida dentro. Todos de inmediato dejaron su puesto para ir a la mesa como una estampida de pirañas hambrientas.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacia la mesa. Supuse que si iba a estar atascado aquí, sería mejor que tratara de sacarle comida gratis. Tomé una galleta del contenedor de plástico antes de que se acabaran todas las buenas y las únicas que quedaran fueran las de avena con pasas. Una vez que obtuve mi pequeña victoria, me giré y me recargué en la mesa para ver a los demás socializar mientras yo me quedaba ahí y esperaba a que la sesión de una hora se acabara.

Levi atrapó mi mirada antes de que pudiera comenzar.

No sé por qué lo noté. No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, sólo estaba por ahí y platicando con Hanji mientras sostenía una galleta en su otra mano. Pero aun así, por una razón, encontré que mis ojos se sentían atraídos hacia él. De repente todos los demás en la habitación parecían desaparecer en el fondo. Sólo éramos Levi y yo.

Y Hanji, por supuesto. Ya sabes, como estaba hablando con ella. Pero nadie más.

Aparté mis ojos de Levi por un segundo y barrí la habitación con los ojos rápido. Mikasa no estaba revoloteando sobre mi hombro. No sabía dónde se había ido, pero eso no importaba. Mientras estuviera ocupada, no me obligaría a mezclarme con los demás y hablar con las personas. Y eso significaba que podría sólo observar.

Lo miré otra vez, preguntándome de qué estaba hablando con Hanji, sólo… que ya no había Hanji. Levi se estaba dando vuelta. Venía hacia la mesa.

Me moví rápidamente hacia una esquina vacía.

Levi atravesó la horda de niños y comenzó a ordenar los bocadillos y los vasos desechables. Manteniendo mi vista en él, me acerqué. Me sentí algo estúpido, como un gatito acercándose. Pero seguí acercándome. Algo productivo saldría de esto. Pero no sabía qué.

Un par de segundos de acoso raro después, estaba a su lado. No es como si él supiera que yo estaba ahí. Estaba aún ordenando el desastre que los niños habían creado en los primeros segundos en que llegó la comida, murmurando algo para sí acerca de estúpidos mocosos y acerca del cómo no pueden controlarse. No había forma en que pudiera hablarse ahorita. Inhalé profundamente y abrí mi boca para hablar, pero de inmediato la cerré. No había forma en que pudiera hablar con él si no tenía idea de qué decir. Me fui hacia atrás, mis ojos se fueron al piso. Era como la situación con el botón de llamada de nuevo. Mi cerebro se había puesto en blanco excepto por aquel pensamiento singular de _¿por qué demonios pensé que esto sería una buena idea?_

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

— ¿Huh? —Mi cabeza se alzó. Un par de afilados ojos grises atraparon los míos.

 _Mierda_.

Levi ladeó su cabeza, una mano descansando en la mesa. —Te hice una pregunta.

Miré al rostro de Levi, que lucía tan aburrido y carente de emociones como lo recordaba. Mi boca estaba colgando como un buzón roto, fragmentos descompuestos de palabras pegándose en mi garganta. —Yo… uh… y-yo…

Suspiró y rodó los ojos. —Está bien, _no_ me contestes —se regresó a la mesa y continuó arreglando las cosas. Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, Levi se giró conmigo. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

—L-lo siento, es sólo que… —murmuré—. No esperaba verte aquí.

Levi parpadeó. — ¿Qué?

Realización me dio duro en el rostro. No había forma de que recordara quién era. Los enfermeros probablemente eran así con sus pacientes. Conoces a alguien, cuidas de él por un tiempo, entonces salen de tu vida y te olvidas de ellos. Así es como ha pasado antes. No había razón para que esta vez fuera diferente.

—Yo… olvídalo —me giré para alejarme, ardor esparciéndose por mi cara.

—Espera.

Me congelé. La voz de Levi resonaba en mi cabeza.

— ¿Te conozco de algún lado? —Preguntó.

Me giré de vuelta. Levi me miraba con expectativa, sus ojos grises enfocados en los míos. —S-sí. Al menos, eso creo.

Yo lo sabía. La pregunta era si él lo hacía.

Me miró durante un rato, sus dedos tamborileando contra la mesa. —Tu nombre… es Eren, ¿cierto?

Asentí. —Sí. Eren Jaeger.

El rostro de Levi permaneció estoico un rato más. Entonces, de repente, ya no lo estaba. —Espera. ¿Eren Jaeger?

No estaba seguro de si notó cómo mis ojos se iluminaban o no. — ¿El verano pasado? Pasé un mes aquí con un tumor de hígado.

Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en las esquinas de su rostro. —Y necesitabas que sostuviera tu mano antes de ir a cirugía. Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Un sonrojo avergonzado vino a mi rostro. Sip, era Levi.

—Es lindo saber que sigues vivo —se recargó en la mesa, observando al montón de adolescentes cancerígenos caminar por la habitación—. Así que, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien —dije, haciendo lo mismo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy fan-putás-tico —no me dio más detalles aparte de eso. Supongo que pensó que presté atención a su introducción—. Así que —continuó—, ¿la vida es diferente con tres cuartos de hígado?

—No en realidad —no había sido algo tan espectacular para comenzar. No creí que mi hígado estuviera haciendo a las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

Me miró. —No estamos muy platicones hoy, ¿o sí?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé —contesté—. Venir aquí no fue realmente mi idea. Todo fue la culpa de Mikasa —mi vista se paseó por la horda, buscando a mi hermana. Ella estaba de vuelta en el círculo, hablando con Marco. El pequeño y frágil niño rubio estaba cerca, manteniendo su boca cerrada por timidez. Ya había olvidado cuál era su nombre.

—Heh. Así que es igual que antes —Levi dijo con apenas un dejo de risa.

—Sip.

Me miró de nuevo. —Y supongo que tú tampoco eres diferente.

—Probablemente —dije.

Un segundo después, llegó Hanji. Levi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a platicar con ella. Así que me fui. No era como si tuviera mucho que decirle de todas formas.

Me las arreglé para tomar una de las galletas sobrantes que no fueran de avena de la mesa de bocadillos antes de regresar al círculo. Mikasa seguía con Marco, y en algún punto Jean se había unido a la fiesta. Observaba a través de Marco como si él y ella fueran los únicos en la habitación. Marco no decía mucho, sólo miraba entre los dos mientras cara de caballo hablaba como si no hubiera mañana. Pude notar que estaba, sutilmente, tratando de no reír.

Por obvias razones, me senté tan lejos de la demostración pública de afecto como podía.

—H-hola —tartamudeó una voz detrás de mí.

Mi cabeza se giró. Un par de grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Mi corazón se saltó un latido por un segundo, aterrado por un segundo de que me encontrara con Annie. Luego recordé que no podía hablar.

—No tienes muchas ganas de conversar, ¿eh? —Era el frágil niño rubio. Suspiré del alivio.

—No, no hoy —dije.

—Hm. Yo tampoco —respondió el niño. No dije nada más. Un par de segundos sin respuesta después, habló de nuevo—. No soy muy bueno conociendo nuevas personas.

—Ni yo.

— ¿En serio?

No me molesté en contestar.

—Soy Armin —dijo el chico. Me miró con un extraño brillo de esperanza. No pude evitar pensar _Gracias a dios que no esperaba que recordara su nombre_.

—Eren —dije asintiendo la cabeza.

Armin me dio una pequeña sonrisa. _Progreso_. — ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí, Eren?

Me giré en mi silla y miré al círculo. —Mi hermana me obligó a venir —dije, apuntando a la chica asiática _punky_ en el otro lado—. Encontró un anuncio en la cafetería y decidió que arrastrarme aquí sería buena idea.

—Hanji pidió permiso para pegar unos pósteres en la tienda de mi abuelo —contestó Armin, haciendo una cara que se hacía peor a medida que hablaba—. Me dijo acerca de eso y me trajo aquí contra mi voluntad. Dijo que no me recogería hasta que la hora se terminara.

—Wow. Duro —me giré de vuelta y doblé mis piernas en la silla.

— ¿Así que dijiste que tenías leucemia?

Tomé una mordida viciosa de la galleta que había robado. —Seh.

— ¿Y qué era la misma cosa de la que murió tu madre?

Le lancé una mirada furibunda por encima de mi hombro. —Sí, lo era. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Nada. Sólo… wow. Es tan trágico.

Grité internamente. _Oh, dios, no esto de nuevo_.

Armin no se calló como esperé que lo hiciera. —Sabes —dijo—, creo que puedo identificarme. O intentarlo. He pasado por algo parecid…

Me giré en la silla para encararle. —Había una razón por la que no lo mencioné en mi introducción, sabes —gruñí.

La boca de Armin se aflojó, sus ojos grandes y cristalinos. Bajó su mirada al piso. —L-lo lamento… —sollozó.

El segundo en el que vi su cara, quise tomarlo todo de vuelta. No sé si estaba consciente de ello, pero tenía un talento para manipular a la gente con sus emociones. Sólo me tomó un segundo con su expresión de perrito abandonado en la lluvia para darme cuenta del absoluto idiota que estaba siendo. —Hey, no lo sientas —dije rápidamente—. Era una pregunta válida. ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Oh, um, sólo que… —comenzó Armin, pero luego se descarriló—. No. Espera. Eso ya lo mencioné en mi introducción —bajó su vista y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio—. Lo lamento, tiendo a repetirme mucho.

—Ciertamente amas disculparte, ¿no es así? —apunté.

Armin rio. —Lo siento.

Una sonrisa vino a mi rostro. —Ahí vas de nuevo.

—Así que ¿cuál es el estado de tu cáncer? —Preguntó Armin, reacomodándose en su silla.

— ¿El estado de mi cáncer?

—Ya sabes, lo que ha estado haciendo recientemente. El mío ha estado en remisión por mucho tiempo. No he tenido una recaída en años. Aún no estoy libre de cáncer ni nada, pero mi doctor dice que mi pronóstico es bueno.

—Oh —dije—. El mío… bueno, es leucemia. Es mierda seria. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

El rostro de Armin cayó un poco. —Oh.

—Aunque no ha estado tan mal últimamente —continué, sosteniendo una mano enfrente de mí como queriendo detener la abrumadora ola de simpatía que seguro vendría—. Lo atraparon antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Tuve un tumor de hígado el año pasado, pero lo quitaron y todo. Pero el cáncer está en mi médula, y hasta donde me ha dicho mi doctor, no se irá en un buen rato. Lo más que puede hacer la gente por mí es asegurarse de que no se vaya a otro lado.

—Oh. Okey —dijo Armin. De alguna manera su rostro lucía aliviado—. Así que…

— ¿Así que…? —hice eco.

Los grandes ojos azules de Armin me miraron por un segundo antes de bajarse al suelo. —Nada —dijo—. Sólo pensé que retomarías la conversación o algo.

—No eres muy bueno haciendo amigos, ¿o sí? —Le pregunté.

Armin me miró de nuevo, su rostro pintado de rosa. —No —admitió.

Mi boca se formó una sonrisa. —Yo tampoco —le dije a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

El resto de la junta no fue tortura. Hanji y Levi nos ordenaron que regresáramos al círculo. Nos pasamos los últimos veinte minutos inventando nuestras propias preguntas rompehielos y lanzándoselas a quien pareciera que no nos la regresaría si los avergonzábamos. En otras palabras, Ymir, Levi y Annie se mantuvieron muy callados. Bueno, Annie se mantenía callada de todas formas. Ya sabes, con la cosa de no tener cuerdas vocales. Armin se enredaba al buscar respuestas a las preguntas rápidas que el grupo de apoyo le lanzaba. Jean fue regañado por Levi cuando le preguntó a Mikasa si saldría con alguien que tuviera un _two tone undercut_ *. U ojos ámbar. O básicamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en su descripción. En respuesta, ella le preguntó a Jean si él, bajo cualquier situación, besaría a un chico. Lo cual se convirtió en una exposición de "no soy gay pero lo haría si fuera totalmente necesario," lo cual terminó con Jean en su silla y manteniéndose callado el resto de la junta. Fue la mejor parte de mi día.

Para cuando las cuatro de la tarde habían llegado, la aprehensión que había sentido al principio no se había desvanecido. Aún quería escapar de Trost. No pasaría otro segundo más en el hospital incluso si me pagaran. Pero ya no tenía ganas de matar a los demás organismos en el cuarto.

Hanji dio por terminada la junta, y el círculo se disolvió. Todos estaban platicando de sus cosas mientras iban a la puerta. Escuché que un "Te veo el jueves" se colaba en una conversación cada tanto. Los niños se iban mientras Levi y Hanji se quedaban atrás limpiando los bocadillos y regresar el círculo de la amistad terapéutica a su anterior gloria de cuarto de conferencias. Llegué con Mikasa en el camino a la puerta.

—Así que —ella dijo, mirándome por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Así que? —Le hice eco.

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo?

—No fue horrible —dije, girándome de ella para ver al frente.

— ¿En serio?

—No.

—Eso es perfecto. Porque vendremos de nuevo el jueves.

Me detuve en mis pasos y la vi. — ¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste —dijo, ni siquiera molestándose en girar.

Suspiré y suprimí el deseo de palmearme el rostro, hundiendo mis dedos en mis mechones. Bueno, supongo que eso arreglaba el problema de qué estaría haciendo durante mi verano.

—Oigan. ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Me giré al sonido de aquella voz tan familiar. Levi caminaba por el pasillo hacia mí, cargando las bolsas de la tienda que ahora tenía los recipientes vacíos. —L-levi —tartamudeé.

—Sí, soy yo. No actúes tan sorprendido —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acerba a mí—. Así que, ¿cómo fue, perder tu virginidad de grupo de apoyo?

Reprimí una risa. Él siempre tenía la mejor forma de decir las cosas. —No fue tan malo. Y aun si lo hubiera sido, vendría aquí el jueves —contesté, asintiendo hacia Mikasa, quien estaba cincuenta pies* delante de nosotros.

—Lindo —dijo, dándome la cosa más cercana a una sonrisa sin cambiar su expresión facial—. Sabes —agregó un segundo después—, fue una cosa buena que decidieras venir hoy.

Me giré hacia él, pensando _Bueno, no fui yo quien lo decidió_. — ¿En serio?

—Sí —acomodó una de las bolsas en su brazo, al cual me encontré viendo.

 _Si buscas la palabra trabajado en un diccionario, probablemente encontrarías una foto de ellos_.

Rápidamente aparté mis ojos. — ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Lo necesitas —dijo, una sonrisa burlesca presionando en las esquinas de sus labios.

Ni siquiera traté de defenderme. Siempre era causa perdida cuando se trataba de Levi. —Como sea.

—Te veo el jueves, mocoso —me dijo mientras alcanzaba a Mikasa antes de que ella caminara sin mí.

Entre todas las cosas que recordaba de mí, tenía que ser ese estúpido apodo.

Me encontré a mí mismo en el calor del mediodía. Mi mano se fue a cubrir mi ardiente rostro. Rogué que Mikasa no se diera la vuelta.

 _Maldita sea contigo, Levi_.

* * *

Ni Mikasa y yo no dijimos mucho en el camino a casa. Papá estaba en el estacionamiento cuando llegamos. Nos metimos en el auto, Mikasa en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el trasero. Ella preguntó si habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo, él dijo que no, y la conversación terminó ahí. Quince minutos después, estábamos de vuelta en nuestra calle. Nos salimos, Mikasa le dijo adiós a papá, yo hice un esfuerzo patético de imitarle, y el prometió regresar a las nueve. Entonces se fue.

Regresé a mi habitación y colapsé en mi cama. Extraño. La junta del grupo de apoyo era probablemente la primera cosa que hacía en la semana, pero por alguna razón me sentía exhausto.

Mikasa entró un segundo después en mi habitación sin avisarme. —Así que, grupo de apoyo.

Dejé salir un largo y melodramático suspiro. —Grupo de apoyo.

Ella tropezó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

—Así que ¿esto será una rutina o algo…?

—Sí, lo será. Dos veces a la semana. Todo el verano.

Suspiré de nuevo. —Caraaaaaaaaaaaajooooo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Papá está de acuerdo en llevarme? Digo, sé que está muy ocupado todo el tiempo, y…

—No te preocupes por papá —interrumpió Mikasa—. Ya le pregunté. Él dijo que podría salirse del laboratorio de vez en vez por un par de minutos. Tiene asistentes así que no hay mucho problema.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dije. Me giré y la miré. Parecía que todos sabían que iría a ese grupo de apoyo excepto yo. No sabía que papá podía salirse del trabajo. Siempre pensé que las horas que pasaba en su laboratorio eran obligatorias. O tal vez las cosas sólo fueron así después de que me diagnosticaron.

Mikasa tomó una almohada de la cabecera y se recostó en su estómago. —Así que, ¿estaba alucinando o era ese el enfermero del verano pasado uno de los administradores del grupo?

— ¿Te refieres a Levi? —Dije antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Para cuando miré a Mikasa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y esa sonrisa burlesca suya comenzaba a aparecer. —Recordaste.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Lo dijo durante la introducción. ¿No lo escuchaste?

—Yo sí. Pero no creí que _tú_ lo harías.

Le ordené a mi sangre que no subiera a mis mejillas como parecía siempre hacerlo cada vez que se mencionaba a Levi. —Okey. ¿Y qué si lo hice? Era un muy buen enfermero. Estuve atrapado con él un mes en Trost. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Tú nunca recuerdas a ninguna de tus otras enfermeras.

—Bueno… ellas no eran Levi.

De inmediato me di cuenta de mi error. La sonrisa burlesca de Mikasa de repente se volvió en una 100% come-mierda de sonrisa burlesca.

—Okey. Ya veo cómo está la cosa.

—No, no lo ves —suspiré en derrota y rodé, revolcándome en mis almohadas—. Jódete, Mikasa.

—Ew. Eren, eso es incesto.*

La callé con una almohada en el rostro. Ella se disolvió en un desastre de risas, tomó la almohada y me la mostraba. Tomé la almohada más cercana que no le había lanzado ya y se la lancé en venganza. Comenzamos la primera pelea de almohadas en dos años. Me cansé después de cinco minutos. Colapsé en las almohadas, jadeando. Me pregunté cómo era que mi cuerpo apestaba en hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer.

—Pero ya en serio —dijo Mikasa, rodando para estar a mi lado—. ¿Cuál es la cosa entre tú y Levi?

—No lo sé —contesté una vez que el aire regresó a mis pulmones—. Él era un enfermero genial cuando lo tuve, ¿y supongo que fuimos amigos por un tiempo? No lo sé. Todo se deshizo cuando me fui. No pensé que lo vería hoy —la miré, mis cejas frunciéndose un poco—. ¿También sabías de esto?

—No —dijo Mikasa—. Aunque tampoco sabía que eran tan cercanos.

Dejé salir una pequeña risa nasal. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que éramos cercanos?

—Vamos. " _¿Fue una cosa buena que decidieras venir hoy?_ " Sonaba casi como que te extrañó.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y me vi a mí mismo sentándome recto. —Espera. ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Uh, Sí. Estaba como a cuarenta pies de ustedes. Por supuesto que lo escuché.

Podía sentir la sangre subirse por mi piel y adornando mi rostro. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la forcé de regreso antes de hablar de nuevo. Levi de alguna manera siempre lograba avergonzarme, incluso si no estaba aquí. — ¿Entonces por qué lo estás mencionando ahorita?

—Sólo pensé que era interesante. Eso es todo —Mikasa se acurrucó en la almohada que le lancé hace rato. Su nariz sumergida en su siempre-presente bufanda.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —dije, recostándome junto a ella.

Menos de diez segundos después…

—Así que, si vas al grupo de apoyo, probablemente verás a Levi.

Me congelé. —Uh… probablemente.

— ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

— ¿Lo quiero…? —La respuesta era más difícil de contestar de lo que debería haber sido. Por supuesto que quería ver a Levi de nuevo. Quería saber qué había estado haciendo, dónde había estado todo este tiempo, qué se traía entre manos, y un millón más de preguntas que probablemente parecían demasiado entrometidas si se las preguntaba todas de una vez. Lo había extrañado. Sólo me tomó volver a verlo para darme cuenta de ello.

Aunque de nuevo, el grupo de apoyo de hoy había sido más incómodo que nada.

—Quieres, ¿no es así?

Y ahí va Mikasa, sacando su usual faceta perceptiva. Suspiré por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez ese día. —Sí… supongo que lo quiero.

— ¿Entonces es un trato?

— ¿Es qué cosa un trato?

—Es simple —dijo Mikasa, sentándose inclinada hacia mí como siempre lo hacía cuando quería dejar un punto en claro mientras estábamos recostados—. Vas al grupo de apoyo y al menos intentas conseguirte una vida, de la manera que quería que lo hicieras cuando nos inscribí a esto, tú logras ver a Levi. ¿Tiene sentido?

Rodé mis ojos. —Mikasa, no creo que comprendas el alcance de mis inhabilidades sociales.

—No, creo que las entiendo perfectamente. O al menos lo suficiente como para saber que inscribirnos al GAJC no era una idea tan horrible como tú dices.

Hundí mi rostro en las almohadas y tomé una sofocada bocanada de aire, buscando la razón en mi cabeza. Ella tenía razón. Tenía sentido. El grupo de apoyo debía ayudarme a recobrar mis habilidades sociales. Y Levi era parte de ello. Me hacía preguntarme si él estaba en el plan de Mikasa también, el que sea que fuera.

Resurgí de las almohadas lo suficiente para hablar. —No creo que no sea una opción viable.

—No lo es.

—Me harás ir, a pesar de si quiera o no.

—Lo haré.

— ¿Entonces por qué intentas sobornarme en primer lugar?

—Porque necesitas un incentivo —Mikasa empujó mi hombro y me rodó para encararla—. Si tienes una razón para ir al grupo de apoyo, probablemente no apestará tanto. Creo que ver a Levi dos veces a la semana no es la tan malo, para motivos de incentivo. Así que ¿qué dices? —Me sonrió con esperanza, al fin enseñándome una expresión que no quería golpear.

Inhalé una última bocanada de aire antes de dejar otro suspiro, más largo de lo que debería ser capaz. —Está bien.

La sonrisa de Mikasa se volvió en una victoriosa.

* * *

Y wiiii este es el capi cinco, no recordaba que fuera tan corto, así que esperaba poder subirlo hasta la semana que viene, pero como lo terminé antes, tómenlo como más disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Tengo un anuncio que darles aparte del fic. Tengo una serie de _ficlets_ , oséase, fics del fic, y en cuanto suba el capítulo seis podré subir uno de ellos, el tercero, que es el que menos spoilers tiene (pero que igual tiene un par de spoilers). Así que si les está gustando la historia, espero que también los disfruten. No podré subir el siguiente de esos hasta que lleve el capítulo catorce.

Ahora, notas de traductor.

 **Un** _ **two tone undercut**_ **:** Es el tipo de cabello que tiene Jean, creo, si quieren pueden buscarlo con google imágenes.

 **Ew. Eren, eso es incesto:** La frase original en inglés, " _fuck you_ ", puede significar "jódete" o "cogerte." Según tengo entendido, esa palabra son siglas, " _Fornication Under Consent of the King,_ " (Fornicación Bajo Consentimiento del Rey). Espero dejar claro eso.

Este capi tampoco tendrá demasiada edición ya que quiero subirlo para poder escribir otra cosa, así que si ven cualquier error de ortografía, no duden en remarcármela. Les aviso que tardaré un poco más en sacar el capi seis. Probablemente dos semanas si no es que más. Los exámenes se acercan.

Matane!


	6. Titanes De Cáncer

**Feliz 12/13/14. Hoy es la última fecha secuencial que ninguno de nosotros verá por el resto de nuestras vidas, así que tenía que publicar un capítulo hoy.**

 **Realmente no sé qué poner en esta nota. Ya ni siquiera sé si alguien lee estas cosas. Sé que yo no. Así que será mejor que deje de pescar seguidores y reviews** (¿? ¿Se entendió?) **. Mi blog de autora es asking-appelia en Tumblr, la cual es sólo mierda aleatoria que reblogeo ya que es lo único para lo que me da tiempo para este punto de mi vida (gracias, clases de AP). También estoy rastreando las etiquetas "fic:tmiu" "fic:tmi" y "fic:the monsters inside us" sólo en caso de que alguien decida postear acerca de esto. Probablemente no debería volverme loca por los review, ya que no puedes lograr eso sin hits. Alcancé los 200 hace unos cuantos días. Espero que las cosas mejoren.**

 **Ahora será mejor acelerar este capítulo antes de medianoche.**

* * *

Ir a la segunda junta no me asustó tanto como la primera.

Jueves por la tarde fue casi una re-transmisión del martes. Papá nos dejó a Mikasa y a mí en frente del Regional de Trost. Ella le recordó que la junta terminaría a las cuatro, y todos dieron un patético intento de despedida ya que nos volveríamos a ver dentro de una hora. Nos salimos del auto y lo observamos conducir de vuelta a su laboratorio, entonces caminamos hasta las puertas de cristal. No podía decir que me había acostumbrado a la idea de venir a esta cosa de terapia de grupo después de una sesión. Eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Sólo… no lo odiaba tanto como antes.

Mikasa me condujo por el mismo corredor de radiología en el mismo grupo de cuartos de conferencia donde la habitación 4A nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos. El ruido proveniente de conversación llenaba el ambiente. Hasta donde podía ver, nada había cambiado desde la primera junta. Eran los mismos niños, las mismas sillas en el mismo círculo, los mismos LPNs en la esquina platicando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas. Me dirigí hacia la mesa que de nuevo fue empujada a una esquina. Había sacado los bocadillos desde el principio en vez de ponerlos como una recompensa por participar. Tal vez esperaban que habláramos de nuestros problemas por voluntad propia. Eso significaba que los LPNs eran unos genios o del todo ingenuos ante la maquinación del cerebro humano adolescente.

—H-hola, Eren.

Ese tartamudeo. Lo había escuchado antes.

Me giré. Armin estaba de pie un par de metros detrás de mí, una mano sosteniendo un vaso de palomitas, la otra dentro de sus shorts. —Hola —dije, tomando mi propio vaso de palomitas.

—Así que… ¿cómo te va en la vida? —Preguntó.

—Aburrida —apresuré la respuesta, tomando un par de granos y poniéndolos en mi boca.

—La mía también —Armin se encogió de hombros y bajó su vista al piso—. Supongo que no podemos hacer mucho afuera, ¿o sí?

—Nope.

— ¿Y qué hay el resto del año, no tienes escuela y esas cosas?

—No —contesté—. Mi padre me sacó de la escuela en primero de preparatoria.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en el hospital, no había mucho sentido en tratar de ponerme al tanto por el tiempo perdido. He estudiado en casa desde entonces.

—Wow. Eso es raro.

— ¿Qué es raro?

—Yo también estudio en casa. Mi abuelo me sacó desde primero.

Dejé de masticar y lo observé, mis ojos abiertos. — ¿Primer grado, en serio?

Armin asintió. —Sep. ¿Recuerdas mi presentación de ayer? Fui diagnosticado desde pequeño. Me he perdido de varios años de escuela, pero fui capaz de ponerme al tanto. Aunque comenzaron a castigarme por las faltas, y el director nos dijo que si seguía perdiendo días de escuela de esa forma tendría que repetir año, así que me sacó de la escuela y me puso en un programa de educación casera. Era probablemente una mejor idea que ponerme en una escuela normal. Me habría vuelto loco si tuviera que repetir primer año. No puedo imaginar el tener que aprender lo que ya sabía de nuevo.

— ¿Demasiado fácil? —Pregunté, confundido—. Entonces, ¿qué, terminaste saltándote primer año o algo así mientras estudiabas en casa?

Armin se encogió de hombros. —Um… algo así, supongo.

— ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado? —Pregunté, me moría de la curiosidad.

—Bueno… —dijo Armin, bajando su vista de nuevo y dándome una pequeña sonrisa—. No es por presumir ni nada, pero… cuando tenía diez, y era lo suficiente sano para poder ir a la escuela de nuevo, no me molesté en hacerlo, porque… bueno, resultó que estaba muy avanzado para mi nivel.

—Espera, espera, déjame ver si entendí… ¿adelantaste cursos mientras eras educado en casa?

Él asintió, sus ojos brillando.

— ¿Qué tanto? —Demandé entusiasta.

—Se supone que debía estar en quinto grado, pero estaba aprendiendo matemáticas y ciencias de séptimo, y mi nivel de inglés era de octavo. Así que, técnicamente, estaba dos o tres grados más adelantado de lo que debería. Podría haber ido a secundaria entonces, pero, bueno… sólo mírame.

—Okey —dije, mis ojos enfocados en él—. ¿Qué se supone que debo de estar mirando?

—Sólo mira—respondió Armin, agitando sus brazos sobre sí mismo como para indicarme que pasara mi vista por su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

— ¿Qué cosa no es obvia? ¿Debería de estar viendo algún tipo de deformidad o algo así? De verdad que no… —me desvié y encogí de hombros.

—Eren, soy el equivalente físico de un enano anoréxico. Incluso era más enano y más anoréxico entonces. Además, por si no lo has notado, era un blanco con libros de texto de bullying. Ya era muy pequeño comparado a los niños de mi edad. Si hubiera intentado entrar a secundaria, sería carnada de tiburón.

Un segundo después, de repente tuvo sentido. Las esquinas de mi boca se fueron arriba. —Seh, probablemente fue buena idea quedarte estudiando en casa.

Armin rio. —Eso pensé.

—Está bien, ¡hagan círculo, señores! ¡Tenemos un horario que cumplir!

No tenía que mirar al origen de la voz para saber a quién le pertenecía de entre el grupo de adolescentes socializando. La voz de Levi tenía un sonido distintivo.

En segundos, todos se habían acomodado en el círculo de sillas. Hanji y Levi estaban sentados al lado del otro. Me senté en la primera silla que encontré que no estaba frente a ellos o junto a ellos. No pensé que podría soportar el estar toda una junta bajo esa mirada perforante. No hasta que se fuera mi incomodidad social, por lo menos.

Juro, que el sentarme junto a Jean no fue intencional.

Para cuando miré a mi lado y me di cuenta de mi error, era muy tarde. Hanji daba golpecitos a su tablita y comenzaba la junta.

—Okey, chicos. Antes de que comencemos, ¿hay algo que alguien quiere preguntar y que no cubrimos la sesión anterior?

No era una pregunta incómoda para comenzar. Como sea, se volvió incómoda después de un par de minutos. La mayoría de las preguntas eran relacionadas con el cáncer. Tenía sentido, ya que este era un grupo de apoyo para jóvenes víctimas de cáncer y toda la cosa. Por la mayor parte, los demás querían saber cómo habían sido diagnosticados y cómo habían estado últimamente. Resultó ser que Reiner había sido un gran atleta toda su vida y que terminó envenenado por el sol en su primer año de preparatoria el cual terminó muy mal. Bertolt había sido diagnosticado un par de meses después de su estirón y en el plazo de tres años tuvieron que reemplazar sus huesos con prótesis. Cuando le preguntaron a Ymir a qué se refería con que nunca había estado en total remisión, ella explicó que había recibido tratamiento pero que no podía mantener peso y que le daba mucha fatiga así como dolor muscular de vez en cuando. Marco era un libro abierto en cualquier cosa que el grupo le preguntara. La remisión larga de Armin le ganó muchas miradas sucias por parte del grupo de apoyo. Krista de nuevo se negó a platicarnos la trágica historia de su familia, de la cual nadie debió preguntar en primer lugar, ya que la mera mención del tema le traía lágrimas a los ojos. Connie le preguntó a Sasha cómo se mantenía tan delgada, lo que se ganó un zape en la cabeza. Y entonces…

— Mikasa, ¿estás soltera?

…entonces Jean pasó.

Mikasa lo observó a través del círculo, su rostro en blanco pero sus ojos vívidos. Me había sentado por error más lejos de ella de lo que debería.

—Sí —respondió. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el caballo de Jean digo rostro. Entonces Mikasa habló de nuevo—. Ahora ¿te puedo preguntar yo algo?

—Lo que sea.

— ¿Siempre tratas de ligar con la gente en tus grupos de terapia?

Un colectivo "oooooooh" se abrió paso en el círculo. La sonrisa de Jean cayó tan rápido que me sorprendió el que no se cayera de su enrojecido rostro y se hiciera pedazos en el suelo. Mikasa lo observó, una sonrisa burlesca adornando sus labios. Casi me perdí del brillo divertido en los ojos de Levi que rompieron su expresión por una milésima de segundo.

—Yo… um… y-yo —Jean tartamudeó. Una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro y una risa se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla.

De repente, cara de caballo se giró y enfocó sus ojos con los míos. —Jaeger.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. — ¿Sí?

—Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Una onda de pavor se insertó en mis venas. Era como si supiera lo que me iba a preguntar antes de que siquiera abriera su boca.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste a tu madre en tu introducción?

Tragué grueso. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho cono un vendedor-de-puerta-en-puerta muy entusiasta.

 _Carajo_.

Jean me mostró una sonrisa presumida. Quería rasguñar su rostro hasta que mis uñas la hicieran desaparecer. — ¿Y bien? —empujó—. ¿Acaso no contestarás?

—Es… —comencé, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de ira quemando en mi sistema circulatorio—. Es un tema sensible.

—Pero Mikasa la mencionó. Ella es tu hermana.

—Adoptada —le recordé.

—No importa. Seguimos hablando de la misma madre, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Y ya te dije por qué. Sólo no me gusta hablar de ello.

Marco lo codeó en las costillas. —Jean, detente —le susurró.

Jean no se detuvo. —Lo sé, pero estoy preguntando por qué.

—No importa el por qué.

—Por supuesto que sí. Este es un grupo de apoyo. Se supone que debemos hablar de este tipo de cosa —Jean se reacomodó en su asiento, como si estando inclinado hacia mí me hiciera que querer contestar—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Eren.

—Okey, no —troné, empujándome para encararle—. No, no estás tratando de ayudarme. Estás siendo un idiota insensible y tratando de meter tu estúpida y enorme nariz donde no pertenece.

—Eren, cálmate —Mikasa bufó.

—Sí. Escucha a tu hermana, Jaeger.

—Jean —Marco murmuró a modo de advertencia.

— ¿Te refieres a tu novia? Oh, espera, ¡no está interesada!

El rostro de Jean se enrojeció. —Eso fue hace años, Jaeger. ¡Ya nadie piensa que es gracioso!

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues intentándolo? Si no lo has pensado, este es un grupo de terapia, ¡no un maldito servicio de citas!

—Okey, eso fue suficiente. Los dos, cierren el pico y manténgalo cerrado. Sus privilegios de preguntar han sido revocados.

Mi rostro se giró hacia el grito. La mirada aburrida y carente de vida en el rostro de Levi no hacía juego con su voz autoritaria. Alzó una mano y extendió su dedo hacia mí. —Tú. Eren.

Mi rostro se encendió como si sus ojos fueran rayos de ultravioleta. — ¿Sí?

—Cambia de asiento con Connie. Será mejor si están separados.

Asentí y obedecí sin otra palabra. Escuché a Jean murmurar algo parecido a "Wow. Demasiado sensible" a mi espalda, lo cual fue interrumpido por un "Oye. Dije picos cerrados" de Levi.

El resto de la sesión de preguntas pasó muy normal. Entonces la junta terminó con cosas que los chicos quisieran compartir por voluntad propia. Mantuve mi boca cerrada como Levi me ordenó y miré con intenciones asesinas a Jean todo el tiempo.

La hora se terminó más lento que el martes. Cuando por fin llegaron los últimos minutos, Hanji tamborileó su tablita extra fuerte para llamar la atención del círculo—. Oíd chavales. Se nos está acabando el tiempo y tengo una tarea para los nuevos reclutas que he querido daros antes de que se acabe la junta.

— ¿Una tarea? Pensé que era vacaciones de verano —murmuró Jean, lo que le hizo ganarse una perforadora mirada asesina por parte de Levi. Cerró su boca en el instante.

—Sólo es para iniciarlos —interrumpió Reiner como si hubiera olvidado las anteriores órdenes de Levi—. Dejar que el grupo los conozca mejor. No te van a calificar por ello ni nada.

Hanji dejó de tamborilear su pluma en la tablita y le apuntó con ella. —Exacto. Como sea, estas sólo son preguntas abiertas, no se requiere un tamaño específico ni nada, y tenéis permitido escribir lo que queréis. No os juzgaremos aquí. En ocasiones son para el grupo entero, en ocasiones son sólo para los nuevos. También nos da algo parecido a un tema inicial para las juntas. Pensadlo como vuestra novatada —miró de nuevo a su tablita—. Vale, la pregunta de hoy es… ¿cómo ven a vuestro cáncer? —Miró de nuevo al grupo—. Así que, la idea para esto vino de lo que un paciente pediátrico me dijo hace tiempo.

 _Genial. Nos darán preguntas inspiradas en lo que un niño que está probablemente muerto ahorita dijo mientras moría_.

—Ella me dijo que pensaba de pensaba de su cáncer como un dragón y que su doctor era un caballero que trataba de rescatarla de él. Y, por supuesto, lo encontré muy mono en ese momento, pero me hizo pensar…

 _Me pregunto quién era el doctor de esa niña_.

—Sentí que todos tenéis formas metafóricas de ver a su enfermedad, ya sea que estéis conscientes de ello o no. Cambia de persona a persona, y en ocasiones afecta la manera en la que lo llevan, lo cuál es el por qué decidí mencionároslo. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es escribir una respuesta, imprimirla y leerla en voz alta en la próxima junta. Y sabemos, sabemos que hablar en público es aterrador y todo eso, pero está bien. Recordad, esto es un grupo de apoyo —noté que estaba viendo con simpatía a Armin—. Prometo que no os juzgaremos aquí.

—Si no se les ocurre nada, está bien —agregó Levi—. Pero sabremos la diferencia si ni siquiera se molestaron con ello.

 _Sí_ , pensé para mí mismo. _Por supuesto que lo harán_.

* * *

No había querido unirme a ese estúpido grupo de apoyo. Jamás había pedido obligaciones sociales que no necesitaba u otra razón para ir a Trost cuando ya estaba harto del lugar. Jamás pedí que me asignaran escribir una tarea cuando ya tenía cientos de esas viniendo de mi programa de educación casera. Obviamente, no tenía intención de hacerla. Hanji dijo que la tarea no era 100% obligatoria.

¿Entonces por qué carajo estaba frente a mi computadora observando al archivo en blanco de Word?

Mi tutor había llegado ese día. Revisó mis calificaciones del último mes y mi trabajo de un salón de clases en línea, llegamos al acuerdo de que necesitaba trabajar más, entonces pasamos unas cuantas horas en la mesa, nos sentamos en la mesa con mis notas y libros esparcidos por todos lados. Me dio un paquete de documentos de la Era Dorada para escribir un ensayo. Dijo que tendría que entregarlo para la próxima vez que nos viéramos, así que había comenzado lo más rápido posible. Entonces lo terminé. Y las cosas se salieron de control y progresaron por sí mismas.

Doblé mis piernas debajo de mí y me incliné en mis rodillas, observando a los pixeles blancos en frente de mí. La pequeña línea del cursor parpadeaba una y otra vez, rogándome que dejara de joder y comenzara a escribir algo. Pasos hicieron eco en la casa mientras Mikasa caminaba abajo, haciendo lo que sea que ella haga mientras estoy ocupado no estando ocupado en lo absoluto. Apenas notaba la diferencia cuando comenzaron a volverse más ruidosos.

—Hey. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Levanté la vista de mi irritantemente vacía tarea del grupo de apoyo. Mikasa estaba recargada en la puerta de mi habitación, sus manos aferrándose al marco y sus pies de puntillas en el pasillo. — ¿Hmmm? —Murmuré en respuesta.

Mi hermana entró a mi habitación sin ninguna invitación y miró por sobre mi hombro. — ¿Por qué tienes un archivo de Word abierto?

Miré entre ella y mi portátil. —Sólo… escribiendo algo.

—Oh —dijo. Entonces… —. Espera un segundo. ¿De verdad estás escribiendo esa cosa del grupo de apoyo?

Alcé mi cuello para observarla y enfurruñé mis cejas. — ¿Y tú?

—No. No soy la que tiene cáncer. ¿Cómo podría tener una visión abstracta de algo de lo que ni siquiera tengo experiencia personal?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé. Podrías escribir de mí. ¿O de mamá, quizás?

—No es lo suficiente personal —ella dijo, dejándose caer a mi lado y sacudiendo el colchón. Escuchamos un ligero zumbido y un auto estacionándose en la cochera—. Oye. Suena como que papá llegó a casa.

—Por primera vez —gruñí, regresando mi atención al documento en blanco.

—Bueno, suerte con tu visión abstracta del cáncer. No pensé que la tuvieras —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

La observé. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a decir hola —dijo, su voz cortante. Sonaba como si yo debería de haber pensado lo mismo.

—Okey —contesté—. Iré en un rato.

Ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.

Mikasa salió de la habitación en cuanto el pestillo sonó y la puerta se abrió. Regresé a mi tarea, mis dedos se presionaban contra mis labios, sin hacer nada excepto pensar. Entre más lo contemplaba, más me daba cuenta de que no pensaba del cáncer de una manera abstracta. Sólo pensaba que era horrible. No había realmente algo que pudiera hacer.

Comencé a recordar a cuando tenía diez años. Los diez que tenía antes de que fuera diagnosticado, cuando había sido mi madre la de la leucemia, no yo. Todo siempre parece diferente cuando eres pequeño. Intenté recordar si había enormes imaginaciones fantásticas que hice de mi madre y su enfermedad. Hasta donde recordaba, no había ninguno. Al menos ninguno que tuviera sentido. La única cosa que había imaginado acerca de su cáncer era ella siendo capaz de vencerlo. Había imaginado un millón de escenarios donde mi madre sobrevivía y vivía bien. Donde sus tumores comenzaban a ceder, o alguien inventaba una cirugía para reemplazar cada parte de médula en su sistema, o incluso uno en el que su cuerpo atacaba al cáncer por sí mismo. Había inventado tantos. Tenía un arsenal entero de escenarios en mi cabeza deseándolo con más anhelo que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado en mi vida. Entre peor se ponía, más creaba. Debí pensar que si ideaba suficientes uno de ellos se volvería realidad. Pero ninguno lo hizo. Sólo la observé ponerse cada vez más enferma, observaba cómo el cáncer se alimentaba de ella como un parásito furioso, comiendo todo lo que ella era hasta que no quedaba nada…

Me detuve. Mis ojos se abrieron. Cáncer. Come a las personas. Eso es lo que hace.

Eso es.

Presioné mis manos en el teclado y comencé a escribir.

* * *

Para cuando la siguiente junta del grupo de apoyo llegó, estaba preparado.

Un patrón comenzaba a formarse. Mi papá nos dejaba a Mikasa y a mí. Nosotros entrábamos. Yo agarraba comida. Armin caminaba hacia a mí de alguna manera. Hablábamos hasta que los LPNs nos decían que entráramos al círculo.

—Okey. ¿Todos los nuevos reclutas recordáis vuestra tarea de la última junta?

Unas miradas cautelosas fueron intercambiadas en el círculo. Un rostro o dos se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Annie miró al frente, luciendo tan angustiosa y aburrida como siempre que la veía.

—Uh, ¿Hanji? Si es que ayuda, escribí algo para que todos comenzaran.

Miré a la fuente de la voz. Marco se acomodó en su asiento, un papel doblado en su mano.

Hanji se emocionó. —Aw, no debías molestarte. Adelante. Demostradles cómo se hace.

—Okey —dijo Marco con una sonrisa tímida. Desdobló el papel y observó las palabras de nuevo, para buen balance—. Puede que no sea tan bueno, pero lo escribí en media hora, así que aguántenme, ¿okey?

—Sólo cállate y lee, Shakespeare —dijo Jean, dándole al hombro de Marco un golpecito amigable.

Un ligero sonrojo se encendió detrás de sus pecas y observó su papel. —Está bien. Aquí, va…

»Sé que muchas han dicho esto antes de mí, y probablemente no seré el último en hacerlo. Pero la realidad no es una mejor manera de describirlo. Cuando pienso en el cáncer, lo pienso como una batalla. Nosotros somos los soldados, y la enfermedad el enemigo. No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál es el objetivo. Tal vez ni siquiera tenemos uno. Pero todos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para pelearlo y sobrevivir tanto como podamos. La pelea dura más para algunos que para otros. En ocasiones ganamos la guerra, y en otras nos perdemos en batalla. Y para nosotros, no es lo único que realmente es: una batalla. La guerra en sí misma sigue en pie. No hay cura definitiva. El cáncer no es algo que pueda ser vencido aún. Pero la gente sigue siendo diagnosticada. Soldados siguen siendo enviados a la primera línea de batalla para combatir contra esta infranqueable enfermedad. Por ahora, no hay manera de predecir quién será el ganador. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir peleando. Un día, todo esto será resuelto. Y los soldados sólo necesitan apegarse a ello hasta que ese día venga.

Dobló el papel con una sonrisa aliviada, sus mejillas se volvieron un tono más rojo. Estaba sorprendido que el círculo no se pusiera de pie y comenzara a plaudirle. Había escuchado antes el discurso de "el cáncer es una batalla" cientos de veces, pero jamás así. No tenía idea de que Marco pudiera ser tan elocuente.

—Fantástico, Marco —le dijo Hanji, su voz sin aliento—. Okey, ¿quién de vosotros cree que puede hacer algo parecido? —Miró expectativa al círculo, una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

Krista fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie. Era algo raro. Parecía que las únicas personas que habían hecho la tarea eran quienes no tenían que hacerla.

El discurso de Krista comparaba al cáncer con un hoyo negro. Nadie sabe por qué tiene que envolver a todo de la forma en la que lo hace. Su único propósito es como una fuerza destructora, como una implosión del núcleo de una estrella muerta. No tiene que ser de esa manera, pero lo es de todas formas. Y una vez que aparece, sólo es una cuestión de tiempo antes de que destruya todo a su paso. Y una vez que esas cosas se van, nunca regresan.

Me pregunté si esa era el intento de Krista de justificar su presencia libre de cáncer en el grupo.

Sasha fue la siguiente en hablar. Describió su cáncer como un incinerador, algo que hacía su mejor esfuerzo en quemar todo lo que le era arrojado. No estoy segura de si hablaba de su cáncer o del mal sistema digestivo con el que le dejó.

Ymir no había escrito nada. No se molestó en elaborar.

Armin fue el siguiente voluntario. Explicó por tercera vez que había sido diagnosticado a una edad temprana que los demás en el grupo y que su descripción podía sonar estúpida, pero que eso era porque la había inventado cuando tenía siete años y no tenía una mejor imaginación. Él leyó de manera rápida un párrafo acerca de un monstruo gelatinoso que vivía en su cuello, donde un tumor antes había aparecido en su ganglio linfático. Arrugó el documento en sus manos en cuanto terminó de leerlo, hundió sus dedos en su cabello y murmuró —Eso fue tan vergonzoso —cuando creyó que ya no lo escuchábamos.

A juzgar por la actitud de Annie hasta el momento, estaba seguro de que ella no había sido de las pobres almas que habían hecho la tarea. El decir que me sorprendió cuando sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Reiner sería sobreentendido.

Reiner comenzó a leer en la diminuta pantalla en su mano. —No tengo en realidad una visión abstracta de mi cáncer. Esto es en su mayoría porque apenas existe ahora. Después de mi cirugía, mis síntomas fueron a remisión y no he tenido una recaída desde entonces. Pero si tuviera que comparar mi cáncer con algo, lo compararía con un trozo de cinta adhesiva pegado sobre mi boca. Siempre he sido algo callada, y no pensé que perdería mucho cuando mi doctor me dijo que la única forma de deshacerme de mi enfermedad era retirando mis cuerdas vocales. Resultó que extrañaría el hablar más de lo que pensé. No extrañé el no ser capaz de hablar con mis amigos ya que era algo que no hacía mucho desde el inicio, pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba mi voz para muchas otras cosas en las que no me molesté en considerar cuando accedí que me la quitara. Ahora no puedo pedirle a mi papá que me traiga algo de la tienda sin tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlo. La gente piensa que porque no puedo hablar, significa que no tienen que escucharme. Comunicarme nunca había sido algo más que una inconveniencia para mí. Nunca me di cuenta cuánto necesitaba mi voz hasta que la perdí. Mi cáncer me silenció más de lo que pensé.

Todo el grupo de apoyo estaba tan silencioso como Annie. Reiner le dio otra leída a su guión y soltó un gran exhalo. —Wow. Eso fue…

Nadie ofreció nada para ayudarlo a terminar la oración. Miró por encima de Bertolt a la pequeña rubia sentada dos sillas a su izquierda. Ella se recargó y lo observó sin expresión alguna, entonces extendió la mano para tomar su teléfono. Reiner lo dejó en su palma.

—No te preocupes, Annie —dijo—. Estamos aquí para escucharte —miró expectante al grupo de apoyo—. ¿Cierto, chicos?

El grupo de repente volvió a la vida.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Totalmente.

—Estamos aquí para ti.

—Estamos escuchando, Annie.

—Es un grupo de apoyo, ¿qué más haríamos?

A Annie no parecía importarle una mierda de todas formas.

— ¿Quién sigue? —Preguntó Hanji, mirando al círculo.

Sabía que la respuesta era yo, pero no estaba a punto de decírselo al mundo. Tomé el papel de imprenta doblado de mi bolsillo y comencé a alisarlo. —yo… uh, escribí algo…

Los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron detrás de sus lentes y me apuntó con su pluma en mi dirección. — ¡Eren!

 _Ya no puedes hacerte para atrás_. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a leer.

—He escuchado a la gente describir al cáncer de diferentes maneras. Muchos dicen que es una pelea noble, y que las personas que son diagnosticadas son héroes, y que el pasar horas en un hospital siendo bombardeado con químicos y radiación es una manera viable de pasar su vida. Pero la verdad es, que todo es una mentira. No hay pelea cuando se trata de esta enfermedad. El cáncer es un monstruo. Es enorme, infranqueable, y casi indestructible. Come a las personas desde dentro. Miles de personas mueren ante ella cada año, y no hay nada que nadie sea capaz de hacer. Una cura segura no existe, y las opciones de tratamiento son peores que la enfermedad en sí. Mientras todos peleamos, el cáncer se alimenta de nosotros sin una preocupación en el mundo, comiéndose todo de las víctimas hasta que no queda nada. Una vez que el cáncer está ahí, no se va. Es una amenaza que te persigue por el resto de tu vida. Nunca puedes escapar. El cáncer siempre estará ahí, esperando para devorarte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

El segundo en el que terminé de leer, deseé no haberlo iniciado en primer lugar.

Todo el grupo de apoyo me estaba observando. La habitación se había vuelto silenciosa, excepto por el nervioso martillear en mi pecho. El rostro de todos estaba rígidos con shock. Excepto el de Levi. El suyo sólo estaba rígido. Hanji dejó de tamborilear su tabla. Armin me observaba como si estuviera aliviado de que su discurso ya no era el peor. Los ojos de Krista estaban abiertos y cristalinos. _Al menos alguien aquí lo comprende_ , pensé.

Fui quien rompió con el silencio. Le debía eso al círculo, ya que yo era quien lo había creado en primer lugar. —Lo lamento. No soy muy bueno escribiendo, y supongo que estaba un poco enojado al inventar la metáfor…

—No, no —dijo Hanji bajito—. Es perfecto. Es lo que estábamos buscando.

— ¿En serio? —Tartamudeé.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Esta era una tarea para expresarte a ti mismo. Y… así es como lo haces, creo.

Reiner interrumpió. —Lo creas o no, no es lo más oscuro que nos han traído.

Alcé mis cejas. — ¿Entonces cuál lo era?

—Bueno, había un chico que apenas se había unido que escribió…

—Por favor, Reiner. Pensé que acordamos no volver a mencionarlo —dijo Bertolt.

— ¿Qué? Era una historia genial.

—Entonces se la explicaremos más tarde —dijo Marco. Se giró a mí, sus suaves ojos marrones enfocados en mí—. Eso fue genial, Eren. Jamás vi al cáncer de esa manera.

—Porque no eres un cínico, Marco —agregó Jean. Marco rodó los ojos y le dio a Jean una suave patada en el tobillo.

—Cosas oscuras son algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados —dijo Connie—. Digo, ¿escuchaste el discurso de la cinta adhesiva? Eso es lo que es el cáncer. Es oscuro. El cáncer apesta, y no hay otra forma de verlo.

—Tiene razón —concordó Marco—. Y así es como lo ves. Ese era el punto de la tarea, ¿cierto? —Observó a Hanji para una confirmación.

Levi terminó siendo quien contestara. —Exactamente.

* * *

El resto del tiempo pasó sin una falla. Hablamos de las composiciones que habíamos escuchado y de las diferentes maneras en las que veíamos a nuestra enfermedad, y Armin tuvo que explicar la teoría detrás del monstruo gelatinoso (había visto imágenes del linfoma debajo de un microscópico y decidió que así lucía su cáncer). Las 4:00 parecieron llegar más rápido que las primeras dos veces. Antes de que lo supiera, nos estábamos diseminando del círculo y nos retirábamos en nuestros caminos separados.

Seguí a Mikasa hasta las puertas de cristal de la salida del centro de cáncer. Ni siquiera registré el sonido de suaves pasos detrás de nosotros.

—Oye, mocoso. Buen trabajo hoy.

Me giré. De nuevo, Levi se las había apañado para sorprenderme. — ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Estoy asumiendo que tú no —dijo, sus cortas piernas de alguna manera cargándolo tan rápido que tenía que ir más lento para ir a la par conmigo.

—No —contesté, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis shorts—. Me sentí como un idiota por escribir eso. Es como si le dijera a todo el grupo de apoyo que va a morir y que no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Las siguientes palabras de Levi vinieron de la nada. —Algunos de ellos probablemente lo harán.

Me habría detenido en seco de no ser que Mikasa estaba caminando muy rápido delante de nosotros. Mi cabeza se giró hacia Levi. — ¿Qué?

—Algunos niños de este grupo probablemente van a morir —repitió, su voz tan plana como la primera vez que lo dijo. Su rostro de alguna manera mantenía su expresión calmada y compuesta—. Es un grupo de apoyo para cáncer. Casi cada persona que se mostró hoy en esa sala de conferencias tiene una enfermedad potencial crónica. Las posibilidades son, que al menos uno o dos van a ser terminales. He visto a chicos del GAJC morir antes. Pasa cada año. No importa cómo lo partas, el pastel es el mismo.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para responder. Mi cabeza regresó al frente y observé a Mikasa. Ya casi llegábamos a la salida. Algo en mí esperaba que papá llegara tarde hoy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Levi—. ¿Acaso eso fue más oscuro que tu pequeño discurso desesperanzado?

—No —dije—. Yo sólo… no he pensado en eso por un rato. Este es un grupo para niños moribundos para ayudarles a superar el hecho de que están muriendo.

—No se han dicho palabras más ciertas, mocoso —él dijo, sus ojos brillando en la poca luz solar que se escurría por las ventanas en la entrada.

Las puertas se abrieron en frente de Mikasa. Me apuré a alcanzarla, esperando que no se cerraran antes de que yo llegara. Miré al estacionamiento. El carro de mi papá no estaba.

—Así que… ¿infranqueables monstruos de cáncer?

Crucé la puerta y me giré. No me había dado cuenta de que Levi seguía siguiéndome.

Observé a Mikasa. Ella se había detenido en el borde de la banqueta. Ella debió de haber notado la ausencia del Toyota gris de nuestro padre en el estacionamiento. La miré caminar hacia una de las bancas fuera del hospital. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un momento, sólo para dejarme saber que me estaba viendo.

Me regresé a Levi. —Seh —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Ni idea de dónde salió eso, pero… ahí estaba.

—Casi me hace preguntarme… —murmuró, observando al estacionamiento como si fuera un hermoso atardecer—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan macabro?

—Aprendí del mejor.

Dejó salir algo entre una risa y un muy ligero estornudo. —Bien jugado, mocoso.

Observé a Mikasa de nuevo. Había sacado su teléfono de su bolso y estaba enfocado en él, sus dedos presionando con furia en el teclado táctil. Se detuvo y bloqueó la pantalla, entonces comenzó de nuevo un minuto más tarde. Probablemente mensajeándole a un amigo o algo así. Traté de no pensar del buen trabajo que hacía Mikasa al recordarme de mi carencia de vida social y fallé miserablemente.

La voz de Levi sacó mis pensamientos del hoyo de desesperación. —Así que, acerca de lo que dije hace rato…

— ¿Acerca de ayudar a los moribundos a morir más fácil? —Pregunté, mi voz sonando autómata.

—Sí —dijo. Le dediqué una mirada ladina y sus ojos grises sostuvieron a los míos más de lo que pretendía—. Mira, no quería sonar como un aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo, y sólo quiero aclarar algo. El cáncer mata a las personas. Es un hecho. Carajo, es una jodida estadística. Pero lo que dije sólo estaba haciendo referencia a lo que pasó antes. No estaba pronosticando el futuro ni nada.

—Sonabas muy seguro de ti mismo cuando lo dijiste.

—Lo sé. Es porque estaba hablando de experiencia. Pero no estoy diciendo que lo mismo pasará este año. Sólo trato de ser realista. Algunos de los niños del grupo terminará muriendo, o puede que no. No hay forma de saberlo hasta que pasa.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. — ¿Así que es como el grupo de apoyo de Schroedinger?

—Básicamente.

Una memoria de la cirugía del año pasado resurgió de entre algún lado del minuto de silencio que siguió.

—Si eso es lo que en realidad crees, ¿entonces por qué me dijiste eso antes de la operación? —Pregunté distante.

Levi parpadeó, sus ojos nublados con confusión. — ¿Decirte qué?

—Que estaría bien —dije—. Digo, si la cirugía no había pasado antes, entonces no había forma de saberlo, ¿cierto?

—Eso fue diferente —dijo Levi, observando el estacionamiento de nuevo—. Para empezar. Cuando un paciente está teniendo un ataque de pánico, una buena regla es no decirle que había una posibilidad de que muera. Ya parecías estar completamente consciente de ese hecho, así que me callé. Segundo, el Dr. Erwin ha trabajado con cirugías peores que la tuya. En los dos años que he trabajado para el tipo, me ha enseñado un poco acerca de lugares de tumores. Tu cáncer estaba relativamente aislado y podía ser removido sin necesitar un nuevo hígado. Él lo había descubierto mucho tiempo antes de la cirugía. Así que tendré que decir que el resultado era casi definitivo.

— ¿Y ese era el por qué tú "sólo lo sabías"?

—Precisamente, Sherlock —contestó.

Las cosas se pusieron calladas después de eso. Levi y yo nos recargamos en la pared, observando a los autos, mientras Mikasa se sentaba en la banca, recordándome que ella tenía amigos a quienes mensajearle mientras que yo no. Una realización* comenzó a formularse en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Pero cuando me giré hacia Levi para preguntarle por qué me había seguido afuera, fui interrumpido por el chirriante sonido de neumáticos raspando el asfalto. Miré de vuelta para observar al Highlander de mi papá entrar al estacionamiento. —Al fin —susurré por lo bajo.

—No puedes esperar para deshacerte de mí, ¿o sí, mocoso? —Preguntó Levi. Su rostro estoico no me dejaba saber si estaba bromando o no.

Arriesgué el asumir que lo era y me encogí de hombros. —Si ese soy yo, entonces no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes tú.

Levi rodó los ojos. —Como sea. Te veo luego, mocoso.

Con eso, se giró sobre su eje y entró de nuevo.

Mi padre entró al lado de la entrada. Mikasa volvió a meter su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsa de mensajera y se puso de pie. La seguí, y nos trepamos al carro. El camino no fue más que un largo e incómodo silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada de nuestra casa.

* * *

Esa noche, de alguna manera me encontré a mí mismo yaciendo en el patio trasero en nuestro trampolín.

No sabía por qué lo seguíamos teniendo. Había sido divertido en algún punto de mi vida, cuando pensaba que maldecir era malo y que las escenas de besos en las películas eran asquerosas. Lo habíamos comprado poco antes de adoptar a Mikasa. Las primeras veces que había saltado aquí fueron muy solitarias. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, ni siquiera cuando estaba en una escuela normal. Entonces tuve a Mikasa. Recuerdo que al principio pensé que ella sólo quiso venir con nosotros porque teníamos un trampolín. Después de eso, invitábamos a amigos para sentarnos ahí y pasar el rato, inventando juegos y haciendo cosas estúpidas sin miedo de salir lastimados.

Pero las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. Más específicos, mi cáncer me cambió. De repente, estaba demasiado cansado y débil para pasar mucho tiempo saltando. Así que dejé de hacerlo. Ni siquiera me había acercado al trampolín en años.

No esperaba escuchar la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Pero aun así no me asusté. Escuché el sonido de pies descalzos caminar por los tablones de madera, luego en el césped. Mikasa se sentó a mi lado, la cama elástica hundiéndose con su peso y acercándome a ella.

—Ahí estás —dijo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, en realidad —murmuré. El sol por fin comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Probablemente eran las nueve. Papá aún no llegaba.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces nada en el trampolín cuando podías nadear igual de cómodo dentro?

Rodé mis ojos. —No lo sé. ¿Era un lindo día y quería disfrutarlo antes de que se escondiera el sol?

—Claro que sí —Mikasa rodó hasta estar a mi lado y observó al cielo oscurecerse—. Quería hablar contigo de algo.

— ¿De qué?

—Grupo de apoyo.

Dejé salir un enorme y enojado suspiro. —Pensé que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente de él. Ya sabes, en la junta.

—No estoy hablando de las cosas que discutimos en la junta hoy. Es el grupo en sí.

— ¿No hemos hablado de esto ya? —Pregunté con desdén.

—Sí —dijo Mikasa—. Pero sentí como que deberíamos seguir haciéndolo. Sólo en caso de que algo cambie.

—Okey… —murmuré, reproduciendo las juntas en mi cabeza—. No lo odio del todo, pero tampoco estoy emocionado de que sea algo que hago. Así que supongo que me es indiferente.

—Hm. Es una mejora sobre odiarlo, supongo.

Miré al cielo por un rato más. Recordaba el sentimiento del hule tejido sostenerme. Había sido bastante tiempo desde que lo había sentido.

—Solíamos tener mucha diversión en esta cosa, ¿cierto? —Dije.

—Sí, lo hicimos —Mikasa replicó anonada.

Las cosas se mantuvieron calladas por un rato más.

—Sabes, si realmente hubieras tenido ahínco en no ir, no te habría obligado.

Un pequeño salto corrió por mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido interrumpido de caer. — ¿Qué? —Pregunté sorprendido.

—No te habría forzado a ir al grupo si realmente no hubieras querido.

Me senté y observé al rostro soñador de Mikasa. — ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso de drogarme y llevarme a la primera junta en el maletero del carro de papá?

—Oye, tú sacaste esa conclusión solo. No hice nada más que estar de acuerdo contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué pasaste… cuánto fue? ¿Veinte minutos tratando de convencerme de que no era una completa atrocidad?

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que supieras los hechos antes de hacer tu decisión. Sabía que me pelearías por un rato, pero si seguías pelando me habría detenido. Y no lo hiciste. Así que aquí estamos.

Me volví a acostar en el trampolín. —Bueno, ya no me siento estúpido.

Era el turno de Mikasa de mirarme. — ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Preguntó.

—Yo… —abrí mi boca y tomé una gran bocanada para comenzar a darle razones de por qué no tenía ningún otro motivo para ir que ella. De repente me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna. En ese instante, todos los argumentos que me habrían parecido perfectamente viables la semana pasada comenzaban a flanquear.

»Yo… no lo sé.

Me gustara o no, algo en mí quiso ir a ese grupo de apoyo. Y ahora…

—No lo creo —murmuró Mikasa.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y observé el cielo. El cielo había desaparecido, y el vívido azul grisáceo se había vuelto negro. El color me recordaba a algo. No estaba seguro de qué.

—Así que ¿de qué hablaban Levi y tú?

Observé a Mikasa. — ¿Te refieres a mientras hablábamos afuera?

—Sí. Lucía bastante importante.

—Pensé que estabas escuchando.

—Oh, vamos, Eren. ¿Por cuál clase de víbora entrometida me tomas?

Rodé en mi espalda y cerré mis ojos. —No fue mucho, sólo filosofía y cosas de cáncer.

—Ciertamente parece el tema del día, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Así parece.

No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el trampolín. El cielo había oscurecido desde hace mucho. Probablemente me hubiera dormido si no fuera por el sonido del auto de mi papá entrando en la calle dejándome saber que debía volver.

* * *

Y, capítulo seis. Uf, tampoco recordaba que este tuviera este… tamaño, pensé que de verdad tardaría las dos semanas. Ugh. Creo que debería descansar un poco de traducir esta cosa, pero quiero llegar en este mes por lo menos al capi nueve o diez. Ahí las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas. However, termino de escribir esto antes de que los feels de escuchar "We'll Meet Again" me lleguen al alma. Ay. ' _Till the blue skies, drive the dark clouds, far away~!_

Ah, sí, notas de traductor y cosas.

 **Realización:** en inglés " _realization_ ," significa "darse cuenta de algo". Pero sería demasiado largo y sin sentido ponerlo así. Así que traduje las palabras tal cual. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Ah, casi lo olvido. No estoy segura de quién sea Schroedinger, lo busqué en internet pero sólo me aparecía el físico "Scrhödinger," así que lo dejaré así.

Matane!


	7. Consiguiendo Una Vida

**Feliz navidad, chicos. Sé que vengo cinco días tarde.**

 **Ha sido ya bastante tiempo desde la última actualización. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de una vez? Ése será su regalo de mi parte este año. Un nuevo capítulo para abuso de sus sentimientos.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta el momento. Para que lo sepan, apenas está comenzando. El fanfiction entero, hasta donde llevo escrito, tiene doce capítulos, y ni siquiera voy a la mitad. Me gustan los reviews que he recibido hasta el momento, aunque mis hits en Ao3 no hayan alcanzado los 300 la última vez que revisé. Así que no sean tímidos y sigan dejando esos reviews. Me gusta escuchar lo que piensan.**

 **Y otra vez, voy a poner estas estúpidas etiquetas de Tumblr en caso de que alguien las use. Mi blog de autora es asking-appelia y si alguien tiene ganas de publicar acerca de este fic, si pudieras publicarlo con las etiquetas "** _ **fic: tmiu**_ " **o "** _ **fic: the monsters inside us**_ " **sería muy agradable. Les estoy dando un poco de variedad para que escojan el que mejor les acomode.**

 **Quería desearles una feliz no denominacional festividad invernal. Así que… feliz festivus, chicos. Es tarde, pero es la intención lo que cuenta. ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?**

 **Actualización: he estado trabajando en la historia de nuevo, y me di cuenta de la enorme cagada con un par de cosas. Entonces LO ARREGLÉ. Quién sea que encuentre el cambio gana el asombroso premio de nada.**

 **Olvídenlo. Hora de la historia.**

* * *

El jueves trajo consigo la siguiente junta del grupo de apoyo a la cual sorprendentemente asistía por voluntad propia.

Mikasa había estado trabajando en su puesto en la biblioteca con un grupo de compañeros de Shiganshina, así que encontró a alguien que nos llevara. No pude evitar sentirme aliviado. Me ahorraría otro viaje de culpa infligida por el pensamiento de hacerle perder a mi papá minutos de trabajo. O por obligarle a pasar tanto tiempo cerca de mí. Por alguna razón siempre siento que él no quiere estar a mi alrededor. O quizás era yo quien no quería estar con él. El resultado era el mismo de todos modos.

Nadie faltaba en el grupo de apoyo aún. El salón de conferencias 4A seguía teniendo doce personas, todas luciendo igual de vivas que la última vez que las vi. Supongo que la predicción de Levi aún no se había vuelto realidad. El grupo de Schrödinger estaba tan vivaracho y no-moribundo que siempre.

Para cambiar la rutina, busqué a Armin en vez de dejar que él me buscara a mí. Lo encontré en una esquina, con una galleta de avena en la mano y su celular en la otra. Y en frente de él estaba…

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Annie ahí?

Me detuve en seco y decidí observar un poco. Los dos estaban en completo silencio, sus ojos fijos en sus teléfonos celulares. Al principio no estaba seguro de si estaban juntos a propósito o si habían estado jugando con sus celulares y se cruzaron caminos. Entonces los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse. Parecía como que estaba riendo, aunque no podía escuchar sonidos salir de ella. Temblé internamente. Todo eso de ser mudo permanentemente podía ser bastante aterrador en ocasiones.

Sus ojos se alzaron de su celular y se posaron en Armin. Él hizo lo mismo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Así que estaban conversando. Probablemente era mala idea entrometerme.

—Hola Eren, es bueno verte de nuevo.

Mi cabeza observó por encima de mi hombro. Un par de suaves ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos. —Marco —dije sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Polo —respondió con una risa.

Después de una rápida mirada para asegurarme que no hubiera un Jean vagando cerca, me giré para responderle. — ¿Te parece que esto es una alberca? —Pregunté.

Me sonrió con calidez. —Es una broma recurrente, te acostumbrarás a ella.

—Okey —murmuré, cambiando mi peso en mis pies.

—Oye, acerca de la última junta, lo de la cosa más oscura que nos han dado…

—Sí. Dijiste que me lo ibas a explicar, ¿cierto? —Me había olvidado del todo de su promesa en la junta pasada. De hecho, hasta que lo mencionó, esta conversación estaba a punto de dejar de existir para mí. Hice una nota mental de trabajar en mi memoria de conversaciones pasadas. Si iba a hacer amigos de la forma en la que Mikasa me estaba obligando subliminalmente, era una habilidad que necesitaría.

—Esa era la idea —dijo—. En el segundo año del grupo, nos llegó este chico. No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero tenía cáncer de páncreas, como yo. Estaba muy grave. Le diagnosticaron tarde, su doctor sólo le había dado un par de meses más de vida, aun así trataron de curarlo y todo. Él fue el peor caso que nadie haya visto. Su actitud era quizás peor que su cáncer. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando acerca de cómo ya había aceptado el hecho de que moriría, y que no necesitaba terapia grupal para aceptarlo, y un montón de cosas de las que los demás se hartaron bastante rápido. No creo que el grupo de apoyo haya hecho algo para apoyarlo. O tal vez era él quién no deseaba ser apoyado, ya que, ya sabes, debe ser algo mutuo.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿No sonaba esto familiar? — ¿Y qué hay acerca de la composición?

—No sólo fue la primera —explicó Marco—. Fueron todos los trabajos que entregó. Todos eran de muerte. Con él no era nada más que muerte. Era como si no pensara en nada más, como si no viera a su vida dirigirse a otro lado. Supongo que ese es por qué nadie se sorprendió cuando dejó de venir.

Sentí un bloque de hielo asentarse en mí. — ¿Acaso él…?

—Sí —respondió Marco sin emoción. Sus ojos se habían obscurecido. Era bastante aterrador, viniendo de alguien tan positivo como él—. Aunque creo que se estaba preparando. Aun así me pregunto a veces… ¿estaba siendo un cínico, o estaba tratando de ver las cosas como realmente eran?

—A mí me suena a que era sólo un idiota —dije. Necesitaba decir algo. Cualquier cosa para sacar esa horrible expresión de Marco. Busqué en el limitado espacio de mi mente conversaciones que no existían—. Así que… este es tu cuarto año en el grupo, ¿cierto?

Marco se animó de inmediato. Fue un cambio diminuto, pero era algo. —Sí, me han atendido en Trost desde que tenía doce. Me estaba haciendo amigo de varias de las enfermeras y una de ellas me mencionó el grupo de apoyo mientras estaba en un tratamiento hace un par de años. Me uní sin pensarlo.

Entonces a él no tuvieron que arrastrarlo a todo esto como a mí. Él saltó por su cuenta. — ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que quería conocer nuevas personas. Conseguir ayuda, dársela a otros- hacer amigos, ¿sabes?

—No me pareces el tipo de chico que necesita ayuda para hacer amigos.

Marco rio, de la misma manera que cuando habíamos comenzado a hablar. Era agradable verlo de vuelta a la normalidad. —No tienes idea —replicó—. Me diagnosticaron en quinto grado. Terminé perdiendo contacto con casi todos mis amigos y compañeros ese año. Bueno, a excepción de Jean —se detuvo un segundo, como si estuviera reflexionando algo—. Sabes, Jean fue el único que continuó siendo mi amigo siendo mi amigo desde entonces —se encogió de hombros, como si el pensamiento no importara tanto como me importaba de repente—. Supongo que es la característica de una amistad duradera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que no se separa por el cáncer?

—O el salirse de la escuela y pasar la mitad del día en el hospital. Me sorprendía en ocasiones, el qué tan lejos era capaz de ir sólo para pasar el rato conmigo —observó por encima de su hombro. Me giré y seguí su mirada. Jean y Mikasa se encontraban de pie junto a la barra de bocadillos. Él se encontraba inclinado casualmente de espalda a la mesa con un codo apoyado en ésta como si estuviera invitándole un trago a mi hermana. Ella parecía no prestarle atención. Y yo esperaba que de verdad no lo estuviera haciendo.

Bufé. —Él no sabe cuándo parar, ¿o sí?

—No, Jean sólo tiene… una voluntad firme —Marco tiene una manera tan agradable de decir _es un cabrón testarudo_.

—Voluntad firme. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los LPN's nos juntaron en el círculo poco tiempo después. Comenzamos la junta con unas cuantas preguntas. Parecía que el grupo no terminaba de conocerse. Después de eso, la conversación se fe en estilo de palomitas, yendo a donde fuera que quisiera. Alguien remarcó que Bertolt había traído puestos shorts a la junta, y sus cicatrices de cuando le reemplazaron los huesos estaban visibles. Había muchas. Él explicó que su osteosarcoma había iniciado en sus tobillos y que casi se cayó cuando le pusieron las primeras prótesis, así como unas en su cadera y algunas en su columna. Seguía en crecimiento cuando le pusieron las primeras, así que lucían algo desproporcionadas, pero no tanto para que dejaran de trabajar. Lo único que pasaría es que caminaría un poco desequilibrado por el resto de su vida. Sus piernas portaban un sorprendente número de líneas rojas que en algún punto fueron heridas abiertas, los huesos dentro reemplazados y las membranas unidas con puntos. Entre más lo observaba, más pensaba que le habían quitado una capa de piel y dejaba el músculo visible. Me pasé el resto de la junta observando las piernas de Bertolt.

En cuanto llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y el círculo se rompió, encontré a Armin en una esquina cerca de la mesa de bocadillos. Tenía su teléfono de nuevo, pero no había ninguna Annie por ser vista (o escuchada). Me escurrí entre la multitud y me acerqué a él.

—Hey —le dije. Miré a una de sus manos descansando en el contenedor de galletas que habían sido las contribuciones diarias del GACJ. Hundió su brazo y agarró una, a pesar del hecho obvio de que las únicas que quedaban eran de avena con pasas.

Armin levantó la vista de su teléfono, pestañeando de la sorpresa. — ¿Huh? Oh, hola Eren.

— ¿De verdad te comes esas? —le pregunté, apuntando a las galletas.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, tomando una y mordisqueando las orillas de una forma que le hizo parecer un rubio ratón de ojos azules.

—Son horribles. Nadie nunca las quiere.

—Lo sé. Aunque nunca realmente me importó. Pienso que están bien —observó la masa café de avena y pasas en su mano—. También siempre son las últimas que quedan. Me hace sentir mal por ellas, ¿a ti no?

—No en realidad. Jamás me he encariñado con una caja de galletas.

Armin me observó por un momento y suspiró. —No me digas que ya no quieres ser mi amigo porque me gusta comerme las galletas que nadie quiere.

Inspiré hondo e hice una expresión de preocupación. —No lo sé, Armin. Estamos muy cerca de cruzar la línea con esto.

La molestia en su rostro se disolvió en una sonrisa y metió el resto de la galleta en su boca. —Oh, mira. El problema ha desaparecido —dijo con morusas en su boca—. ¿Podemos ser amigos de nuevo?

—Tonto —reí, dando vuelta para caminar hasta la salida. Mikasa nos vio en la puerta de salida.

—Oye. Papá me acaba de mandar mensaje. Algunos especímenes se escaparon de sus jaulas y ahora necesitan limpiar.

Acomodé mis dientes y suspiré. — ¿Entonces llegará tarde de nuevo?

—Sip —confirmó. Sus ojos se fueron de mi rostro al tímido rubio flacucho a mi lado—. Hola.

—Hola —respondió Armin con timidez.

—Tú eres… Armin, ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres Mikasa?

— ¿Acaso alguien más parece tener un nombre japonés?

Armin dejó salir una risa nerviosa. —Heh. No. D-digo, supongo que no.

Mikasa le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Bueno, es agradable saber que lo recordaras.

Les interrumpí. — ¿Cómo podría no recordarlo? Jean se te ha propuesto en cada junta desde que nos unimos.

La sonrisa de Mikasa decayó. —Eren, pensé que habíamos acordado no hablar de esto a toda costa.

—Dile eso a Jean.

Mikasa exhaló con fuerza y me hizo ademanes con una mano. —Nope. No lo haré. Esta conversación se acabó.

Armin y yo nos quedamos atrás mientras ella caminaba. —Estaré afuera esperando a que me alcancen —nos gritó por encima de su hombro.

Armin se le quedó viendo por un momento, entonces me miró a mí, sus cejas tan alzadas que se escondían en su tupé. — ¿Siempre es así?

—Bastante —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Yo también soy así, supongo que ha de ser nuestra forma de mostrarnos afecto o algo por el estilo.

Las cejas de Armin regresaron a mi campo de visibilidad. —Ok. Okey.

—Oigan, mocosos. Si siguen pululando por aquí, tendrán que limpiar con nosotros.

Nos giramos ante la voz-demasiado-familiar de Levi. En algún punto se había escurrido a nuestras espaldas sin hacer sonido alguno, a pesar de que tenía bolsas de plástico debajo de sus brazos que debieron hacer bastante escándalo o darnos una pequeña advertencia de que estaba ahí. Observé la habitación y noté que éramos los últimos en la habitación.

—L-lo sentimos, Levi, ya nos vamos —tartamudeó Armin, tomando mi brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Buena elección. —Levi se alejó de nosotros y caminó hacia la mesa. Abrí mi boca para darle alguna clase de respuesta, pero Armin me arrastró hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera musitar palabra alguna.

De cualquier manera alcancé a gritar un— ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene, enfermero! —antes de que estuviera en el pasillo, la puerta del 4A cerrada detrás de nosotros.

Una vez que pusimos tres pasillos de distancia entre nosotros y el salón de conferencias, Armin se giró hacia mí con una mirada curiosa. — ¿Enfermero?

—Larga historia —dije mientras mi cara comenzaba a arder—. Él fue mi enfermero el último verano cuando tuvieron que operarme el hígado. Fue cosa de una sola vez, ¿sabes? Es sólo que le dije algo estúpido una vez, pero estoy seguro de que la recuerda.

— ¿Realmente crees que recuerda algo que le dijiste una vez? ¿Y hace tanto tiempo?

—No creo que Levi es el tipo de persona que olvida las cosas con facilidad.

Los pasillos se fueron iluminando a medida de que caminábamos. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos en la entrada de cristal del centro de cáncer. Mikasa estaba esperándonos afuera, justo como dijo que estaría.

—Hey —dije haciéndole un ademán—. ¿Nos extrañaste?

—La verdad no. Estaba demasiado ocupada admirando el espectáculo —observé la mirada de _¿en serio?_ Dibujada en el rostro de Mikasa y me apuntó con la cabeza a un punto entre la multitud de los carros estacionados.

— ¿El espectáculo? —pregunté, mi vista automáticamente aterrizó en un Neón barato y roto estacionado un par de hileras de la entrada. Dos figuras estaban recargadas en él, presionadas una con la otra y aparentemente unidas por la cavidad bucal. Después de un minuto de observarles los reconocí como Bertolt y Reiner. —Espera un minuto, ¿son…?

—Sí —respondió Armin.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Dos años. Comenzaron a salir desde su primer año en el grupo de apoyo.

De repente mis ojos se quedaron fijas en su afecto físico público. Entre más observaba, más sentimientos extraños surgían dentro de mí. No tenía idea de por qué los estaba teniendo en primer lugar. Sólo eran dos chicos besuqueándose en un carro. No era la gran cosa. Nada por qué emocionarse. Por un breve segundo, sus bocas se separaron. Bertolt murmuró algo, y Reiner respondió con la misma quietud, su boca imitando los movimientos que había hecho su novio. Entonces la cabeza de Bertolt se fue hacia adelante y volvieron a ello como si el mundo se estuviera acabando.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Tienen esa cosa del 'siempre' —explicó Armin. Parpadeé, apenas dándome cuenta de que la pregunta había salido de mi boca, y por fin fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de su sesión de besuqueo y enfocarlas en su cara—. Lo he visto de cerca. Fue… fue un accidente —agregó, avergonzado—. Reiner me explicó. Se lo dicen el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Se supone que representa que siempre se amarán el uno al otro, que siempre estarán ahí y cosas por el estilo.

—Hmm —tarareó Mikasa como comprendiendo, sus ojos seguían pegados a la muestra de afectos susurrados entre lenguas—. En realidad es bastante dulce.

—Seh, eso creo —concordé, tratando de no darme vuelta y seguir observándolos hundir sus lenguas en la garganta del otro—. En ocasiones necesitas algo que ser por siempre. En especial cuando no sabes cuánto va a durar.

De repente las miradas de los demás estaban en mí en vez de la muestra de amor-eterno-cancerígeno. Sentí mi cara arder en llamas. _Menuda forma de oscurecer el ambiente, Eren_.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Armin, regresando su vista al Neón. Los dos tórtolos por fin se habían separado y se subían al auto—. Eso era lo que Bertolt pensaba cuando invitó a Reiner a salir. Había tenido dos reemplazos de huesos desde que se había unido al grupo, y todos estaban preocupados de que continuara esparciéndose, así que supuso que sería mejor intentarlo mientras siguiera con vida, y… bueno, supongo que ves cómo le fue.

Miré mientras el Neón salía del estacionamiento y hacia la carretera antes de girarme a Armin. — ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—He platicado bastante con Reiner —dijo—. Es muy amigable. Me dio su número de teléfono en nuestra primera junta. Nos mandamos mensajes todo el tiempo. Debe tener el remedio para la incomodidad social o algo por el estilo que quería darme.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo para mí? —pregunté.

Mikasa sonrió. —No creo que la incomodidad social y la aversión a la vida misma sean la misma cosa.

—Oye, no le soy adverso a la vida. Es sólo que no tengo una.

—Podrías tenerla si la quisieras.

Rodé mis ojos. —Excusas, excusas.

—Bueno, ¿qué planeabas hacer durante todo el verano antes de que nos inscribiera al GAJC?

Le dediqué a Mikasa una mirada asesina ladina. —Oye, no es mi culpa. Estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro.

Ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Lo _estabas_?

—Estoy saliendo de él. Lentamente. —el ambiente pareció aligerarse mientras los minutos pasaban y estábamos recargados contra la pared observando al estacionamiento. El abuelo de Armin lo recogía apenas a tiempo y por lo menos nuestro padre nos había advertido que llegaría tarde. Estuvimos atrapados por lo menos media hora. Pero por alguna razón, no se sintió así. Los minutos pasaban bastante rápido en vez de tortuosamente lentos. Nunca me di cuenta de qué tan rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando no estaba sufriéndolo.

En algún momento de un debate filosófico con la religión como tema polémico o algo así, un Accord blanco salido de 1996 entró en la calle y al estacionamiento. Armin dejó de reír y se tensó, observando cómo el carro se acercaba a nosotros. —Ese es mi abuelo. Me tengo que ir.

—Oh. Okey —dije, sintiéndome un poco decepcionado. Alguna parte de mi ser deseaba que nuestros regresos a casa llegaran al mismo tiempo para no quedarme solo—. Te veo el martes, entonces.

—Adiós —tomó un par de pasos hacia la curva al tiempo que el auto conducía en ella. Un segundo antes de tomar la manija de la puerta, Armin se giró de vuelta—. Espera. No puedo creer que lo olvidara. Quería pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté, ansioso ante el prospecto de un par de minutos extras con Armin.

Deslizó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. — ¿Puedo tener tu número?

Mi cerebro tartamudeó como si me estuviera hablando en C++. — ¿Qué? —le pregunté con torpeza.

—Sólo quería saber si me darías tu número. Ya sabes, para mensajearte y eso. Si quieres —Armin bajó su mirada y observó su teléfono—. Tengo los números de algunos miembros del GAJC, y ya que hemos hablado con bastante frecuencia, sólo pensé…

—Oh. Sí. Seguro, está bien —dije, esperando desesperadamente que no sonara como si hubiera vivido años debajo de una roca. Aunque haya sido algo parecido. No había dado mi número en años.

Armin me observó y sonrió. — ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías?

—Sí. Aquí, dame tu teléfono.

Armin me lo entregó con obediencia. Presioné los dígitos en el teclado. —Sólo envíame mensaje y déjame saber que eres tú, ¿okey? —le dije.

— ¿Quieres que te dé también mi número? —interrumpió Mikasa. Observó a Armin, los rezagos de sonrisa aún en su rostro—. Eren no siempre contesta al teléfono. Y si de verdad quieres alguien con quien hablar…

Armin la observó como si se hubiera arrodillado y propuesto. —Eso sería genial. Aquí. Abriré otro contacto…

—No, está bien, yo lo tengo —abrí otro contacto y agregué el número de Mikasa en su lista. No era tan impresionante. Sólo tenía los números de sus familiares. Noté que Marco, Annie y Reiner habían sido agregados recientemente a la lista. Le regresé su teléfono, él se dio vuelta, una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —chilló, abriendo la puerta del Accord—. Les mandaré mensaje pronto, ¿okey?

—Okey.

—Hasta la semana que viene, Armin.

—Adiós —cerró la puerta y observé al auto de su abuelo girar en la curva y salir del estacionamiento.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Armin me envió mensaje en menos de una hora. Guardé su número en mi lista de contactos y en el proceso me di cuenta de que la mía daba más pena que la de él. Los únicos números en ella eran el mío, el de papá y el de Mikasa. También tenía el de la oficina del Dr. Erwin en mi lista, pero nunca lo usaba. Sólo estaba ahí en caso de emergencia.

Mi nuevo mejor (corrección: único) amigo me mandó mensaje de nuevo al día siguiente. Nuestras conversaciones no duraban mucho. Dejaba de intentar de ser social después de veinte minutos y me refugiaba en el mágico mundo de Netflix. Aunque, Armin me mandó mensaje al día siguiente. Esta vez intenté mantener una conversación mientras veía mi interminable cadena de episodios de _Supernatural_. Requirió una cantidad considerable de menos esfuerzo que las primeras veces. Pensé que estaba haciendo progreso en mis habilidades sociales. Entonces me envió esto.

 **Armin: Estas ocupado ahora?**

Posicioné mis pulgares en el teclado, listos para teclear un corto-y-directo "sí" y continuar con mi odisea de averiguar qué demonios harían los Winchester acerca de los apocalipsis. Me detuve en seco antes de presionar _enviar_. Después de una corta evaluación de mi vida hasta el momento, reconsideré mi respuesta.

 **Yo: No.**

Mi teléfono sonó un minuto después.

 **Armin: Genial. Esta tu papa en casa?**

 **Yo: x k preguntas**

 **Armin: xk queria ir a tu casa?**

Observé mi teléfono, sin estar del todo seguro de que estaba leyendo bien. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Alguien de verdad quería ir a mi casa? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que alguien había pedido venir a mi casa?

 **Yo: Te refieres a ahora.**

 **Yo: HOY**

 **Armin: No AHORITA MISMO, pero en algún momento supongo. Xk? Estas haciendo tarea solo o algo asi?**

Levanté mi vista y me topé con el silencio que parecía tener eco propio en mi casa. Mi papá había salido a trabajar antes de que pudiera levantarme. Mikasa se había ido a su trabajo en la biblioteca. Así que sí, estaba solo en casa. Pero eso no significaba que alguien más tenía que saber que lo único que hice en el día fue esconderme en mi habitación todo el día con mis audífonos y mi portátil como única fuente de iluminación.

 **Yo: Si puedes. Cuando quieres venir?**

 **Armin: Hoy esta bien?**

 **Yo: Crees que tengo algo mejor que hacer?**

 **Armin: Ok lol. Hoy entonces. Dices k vives en Shiganshina, cierto?**

 **Yo: Si. K con eso?**

 **Armin: RARO. Estoy viendo tu direccion en Mapquest. Vives como a 5 minutos.**

 **Yo: Wow como vives tan cerca de mi?**

 **Armin: No se. No salgo mucho. :I**

 **Yo: Yo tampoco. Te vere en un ratito.**

* * *

Seis minutos y medio después, las vibraciones distantes de un automóvil comenzaron a sentirse en la casa. Me arranqué los audífonos de la cabeza y salté de mi cama. Busqué en mi habitación un par de segundos, doblando las cortinas y dejando que entrara la luz solar, pateando la ropa sucia debajo de mi cama y asegurándome de que luciera presentable. Si fuera a saludar a alguien en bóxer y camiseta de nuevo, no creo que sobreviviría otro encuentro. Aunque tampoco es como si a Armin le importaran demasiados las apariencias. De cualquier manera quería lucir como si acabara de escapar de una experiencia incómoda matutina.

Un minuto después las vibraciones en la planta inferior murieron, la puerta sonó. Era un golpe suave que apenas se podía escuchar desde arriba. Salí de mi habitación semi-ordenada y hacia las escaleras en la entrada. Había una figura escueta parada afuera, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos detrás de una mata rubia con forma de coco mientras observaba a su teléfono celular. El mío vibraba en mi bolsillo. No me molesté en contestarlo mientras abría la puerta y plasmaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¡Hola, Armin! —le grité con tanto entusiasmo como pude.

Armin se sobresaltó como si mi saludo hubiera sido un golpe en el rostro. Me observó con los ojos muy abiertos por un par de segundos como un ciervo atrapado, luego una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro. — ¡Eren! ¡Hola!

Miré por encima de su hombro para ver a un Accord familiar manejando por la curva y alejándose. _El abuelo de Armin abandonándolo de nuevo. Genial._

—Qué bueno verte. Entra. Aquí afuera es como un puto sauna —tomé un paso atrás, sosteniéndole la puerta. La atravesó y la cerré detrás de él, dejando al calor de principios de Julio allá afuera.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo, observando el pasillo como un gatito callejero recién rescatado.

—No lo menciones —dije—. No es la gran cosa. En serio no tenía nada más que hacer hoy. Aunque sigo confundido por el repentino deseo de visitar mi casa.

Armin hizo un gesto y se movió un poco en sus pies. —Oh. Esa fue la culpa de mi abuelo, en realidad.

— ¿Tu abuelo?

—Sí. Te estaba enviando mensajes, y él me preguntó quién era, y le mencioné que era un tipo que conocí en el grupo de apoyo y que quizás deberíamos juntarnos más, y entonces… —Armin suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Me dijo que te preguntara si podía venir. Creo que quiere que sea más social.

Bueno, eso explicaba el amor apache de los métodos de dejar a Armin y recogerlo. Reí por lo bajo. —Acaso no sabemos todos cómo se siente.

—Heh. Sí —Armin murmuró mientras me seguía en la cocina. Observó toda la habitación, un brillo inquisitivo en sus ojos—. Qué raro. Es tan calmado aquí.

—Sí, lo es. Mi papá está trabajando, y Mikasa está en la biblioteca, así que estoy atascado aquí por el resto del día.

De la nada Armin se giró hacia mí, sus ojos se volvieron frisbees azul cielo. —Espera, ¿dices que estamos solos?

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

Los bordes de su rostro demostraron preocupación. — ¿Q-quieres decir que tu padre está bien con esto?

Negué con la cabeza. Ya había pensado en esto hace milenios. —Mi papá probablemente no llegará hasta que oscurezca. Siempre y cuando estés fuera de la casa para entonces, estoy seguro de que no le importará —aunque tampoco es como si le fuera a decir en primer lugar. Lo que no sabía no le había hecho daño, y estaba bastante seguro de que no le haría daño pronto.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de Mikasa?

Okay, ahí hay una curva que no había considerado. —Um… Mikasa…

Armin frunció el ceño. — ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

—A Mikasa tampoco le importará —dije—. Probablemente sólo estará feliz de que haya hecho algo además de ver Netflix. —listo. Ahora sonaba como una opción viable.

Al rostro de Armin por fin se le quitó lo preocupado. —Okey. Siempre y cuando mi abuelo no pida venir a conocer a tu padre, supongo que estará bien.

—Cierto. Además tampoco es como si fuéramos a drogarnos o a contratar prostitutas o nada.

Armin suspiró e hizo un puchero como un niño de seis años decepcionado. —Entonces supongo que eso significa que traje mi mota de droga y lista de teléfonos de prostitutas para nada.

Mi quijada cayó al suelo. — ¡Armin!

Su puchero desapareció y me observó sorprendido. — ¿Qué? ¿De verdad te la creíste?

—N-no, yo sólo… ¿qué? —no debería estar sorprendido en lo absoluto. Y no lo estaba, en serio. Sólo que pensé que sería algo difícil de creer que un niño que apenas podría hacerse pasar por un puberto de doce años era capaz de hacer bromas sucias, ni se hable de que en realidad fueran graciosas.

—Oye, no es la primera vez que ha sucedido. Una vez le dije a una de las personas en mi salón de clases que tenía un trastorno que me impedía crecer como es debido y que en realidad tenía treinta. Pensó que lo decía en serio y casi se lo cuestiona al profesor.

— ¿Qué? No jodas.

Armin soltó una risita. —Sí jodo. ¡Ni siquiera estaba tratando de engañarlo ni nada, sólo pasó!

—Espera un minuto —dije—. ¿Qué clases? Pensé que estudiabas en casa.

—Lo hago —contestó—. Bueno… lo hacía. Terminé el programa y recibí mi diploma en abril. Me inscribí a un par de clases en la Universidad Comunitaria de Rose. Tienen sesiones durante el verano, y mi abuelo me dijo que quizás debía inscribirme. Tengo tres de ellas, cuatro días a la semana.

— ¿Qué clases estás tomando?

—Puras cosas de español. Análisis de literatura, historia del arte 101 y escritura creativa. Estoy pensando el llevar teoría musical cuando el semestre de otoño llegue.

— ¿Por qué teoría musical?

—No lo sé, sólo suena algo a lo que yo estaría interesado.

— ¿Así que te gusta la música?

—Sí. Un poco —me dio una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. Comencé a escribir canciones en cuanto estuve en remisión. Aún tengo todos los cuadernos, incluso aunque básicamente todo lo que escribí fuera mierda. Entonces comencé a tocar la guitarra hace eso de un año. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—También me gusta la música, pero más de escuchar que de componer. —dije restándole importancia—. Me gusta pero no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, comprendes ¿verdad?

—Sí. Completamente —respondió, asintiendo—. ¿Así que qué escuchas?

— ¿Específicamente? No lo sé. La mayoría es Rock alternativo, algo de eléctrico, _indie_ , en ocasiones _dubstep_ … un montón de cosas diferentes.

» ¿Algunos artistas que te gusten?

—Oh. Déjame pensar. Están… Three Days Grace, Skillet, Mayday, Parade, Coldplay…

— ¿Escuchas a Coldplay?

—Sí. ¿Es acaso un problema?

—No, sólo… ¿por qué?

—Tienen un estilo de composición único y me gusta la letra de sus canciones. La mayoría de las veces son más profundas de lo que normalmente vez en la música actual.

—Oh —dije—. ¿Alguien más?

Me dio una lista de bandas, algunas que yo reconocí. —Wow. Supongo que nos gusta lo mismo.

—Supongo que sí. Al menos en lo que respecta a música.

Una sonrisa se escurrió a mi rostro. —Oye, si estás interesado, tengo mi portátil abierta arriba. Te puedo mostrar mi biblioteca si quieres.

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron. — ¿Harías eso?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Eso sería asombroso —una sonrisa juguetona se esparció por su rostro de nuevo.

Fuimos arriba a mi cuarto y nos arrimamos a la computadora, la cual convenientemente había olvidado de apagar. Nos pasamos bastante tiempo en mi biblioteca de iTunes y revisando varias más canciones que teníamos en común. Armin me mostró la mejor parte de la colección de su iPod. Eventualmente la portátil nos desvió de iTunes y terminamos en una parte extraña de YouTube. Nos pasamos otra hora más tratando de olvidar una serie de Gmod animation que pasó de ser divertida a apuñala-cerebros. Una vez que nuestros cerebros se encontraban lo suficientemente anestesiados, sugerí llevarme mi portátil al sótano, conectándolo a la televisión y ver algo de Netflix. De alguna manera mis días siempre terminaban regresándome a ese adorable sitio.

Viajamos dos tramos de escaleras hasta el sótano y conectamos un cable de HDMI al costado de mi portátil. Después de un rato de browseo indeciso, terminamos en _Heathers_ , ya que no había nada más decente en lo que concordáramos.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró con un portazo en medio de una escena de croquet.

— ¡Eren, ya volví! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me congelé en mi lugar. —Mierda.

Armin me observó desde el otro lado del sillón. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mikasa —susurré, observando las escaleras al sótano—. Jamás le dije que vendrías —escuché leves pasos arriba de nosotros por encima del diálogo de la película. Estaba de pie justo entre la entrada y la cocina, y el sótano estaba justo enfrente de ella. Si venía abajo…

Armin se giró hacia mí, sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa. —Oh dios. ¿Estamos en problemas? —chilló—. Te metí en problemas, ¿no es cierto?

—No, no, está bien. Puedo con esto —realmente esperaba que no hubiera escuchado el—. Me va a cagar —que solté por lo bajo un momento después.

— ¿Lo hará? —su cara se descompuso.

 _Genial. Me escuchó_.

—Oh, dios. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Eren. No debí pedir el venir, simplemente…

—Armin —le dije. Se calló y me observó en la luz tintineante del televisor—. Está bien, en serio.

Se removió incómodo en su lugar y suspiró. —Okey. Si tú lo dices.

Me trepé por atrás al sillón y aterricé en mis pies, dejando que Armin siguiera viendo _Heathers_ en paz. La puerta del sótano se abrió en cuanto llegué al pie de las escaleras.

— ¡Eren! ¡Ahí estás! —dijo la silueta de Mikasa—. Te estuve buscando por toda la casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Viendo una película —respondí casualmente, subiendo las escaleras hasta ella. Observé de nuevo hacia el sillón y a Armin siendo iluminado por un brillo azulado—. Con Armin —agregué por lo bajo.

Mikasa lució sorprendida. — ¿Qué?

—No te enojes, ¿okey? —le imploré, juntando mis manos en frente de ella.

— ¿Por qué habría de…?

—Armin vino hoy —expliqué, las palabras vinieron tan rápido que se tropezaron una con la otra en el camino—. No lo estaba planeando, nos estábamos mandando mensajes de texto y me preguntó. Sé que debí decirle a papá primero, y que no debemos traer personas sin que nadie más se haya enterado, pero sólo me lo pidió y no quería decirle que no, y ahora está en el sótano, y te juro por dios que no hemos hecho nada…

—Whoa, whoa, Eren, detente —ordenó Mikasa.

—Pero Mikasa…

—Eren. Cállate.

Hice como me lo ordenaron y me quedé callado. Mikasa presionó sus dedos a su frente y suspiró. —Okey, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Invitaste a Armin a nuestra casa?

—Bueno, él preguntó primero. Sólo dije que sí.

—Y está aquí.

—Sí.

—Justo ahora.

—Sí.

—En el sótano.

—Uh-huh.

Mikasa me observó por un momento y exhaló con lentitud. —Bueno, entonces.

—Lo lamento —dije antes de poder detenerme—. Sé que debí preguntarte si estaba bien o al menos decirte a ti o a papá que venía…

— ¿Sabes qué? Como sea.

Me detuve, mi quijada casi en el suelo y mis cuerdas vocales a mitad de la oración. — ¿Q-qué?

—Como sea —repitió Mikasa, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro—. No me importa si sólo vino. No me importa si todo este tiempo estuvieron masturbándose o tomando cocaína o lo que sea. No quemaron la casa, ambos siguen en una pieza, siempre y cuando se vaya antes de que papá llegue, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

— ¿A-así que está bien si se queda? —le pregunté asombrado.

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo que no por mucho tiempo. Deberíamos sacarlo antes de la hora de la cena.

Asentí. Ambos sabíamos que papá no llegaría hasta después de eso.

Después de que se resolvió el problema, ambos regresamos al sótano. Armin no se había movido de su lugar en el sillón. Se giró hacia mí en cuanto escuchó los primeros pasos hacia abajo.

—H-hola, Mikasa —tartamudeó, dándole a mi hermana una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola —le dijo Mikasa, atravesando la habitación de un salto y aterrizando en uno de los cojines y observó la pantalla—. ¿Qué están viendo? ¿ _Heathers_?

Armin parecía derretirse del alivio. —Sí, en realidad, esto era la única cosa buena que tenían hoy.

—Asombroso. Adoro esta película. —Mikasa se acurrucó en la esquina entre el respaldo del sofá y el recarga-brazos. Intenté caminar a través de ella sin bloquearle demasiado la pantalla, pero de todas formas me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia ella. Mis piernas se rindieron como los mondadientes que eran y caí en mi trasero en el sofá, dejando salir un raro sonido de sorpresa y ganándome una risa de Armin. Me acurruqué entre los cojines entre ellos dos mientras mirábamos lo que quedaba de _Heathers_ en semi-silencio, pequeños comentarios acerca de qué carajos estaba pasando con adolescentes y las bombas J.D. explotaron y comenzaron los créditos, Mikasa tomó su teléfono y revisó la hora, eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Aún teníamos unas dos horas antes de tener que ir a algún lado, así que no nos movimos. Los tres nos quedamos en el sótano, esparcidos en varios ángulos en el sillón. La mayoría de nuestro tiempo lo pasamos hablando, pasando de tópicos aleatorios, cuya intensidad variaba desde qué tan jodidamente atractivos eran las calcetas que llegaban hasta los muslo hasta qué carajos había pasado con nuestros padres. Sucede, que los padres de Armin se habían conocido en un grupo de apoyo en un hospital, más o menos en el que nosotros nos habíamos unido. A su padre le habían diagnosticado linfoma desde los 22, el mismo cáncer del que la abuela de Armin había muerto antes de que él naciera, y su madre tenía 21 con un diagnóstico de cáncer de mama de cinco años. Cosas llevaron a otras cosas, y dos años después se casaron y Armin comenzó a existir. Pero, como era de esperarse, las cosas se fueron a la mierda tres años después. La madre de Armin tuvo una recurrencia y las células cancerígenas se estaban esparciendo con más violencia que antes. Así que murió. No dijo nada más al respecto. Él había sido diagnosticado con linfoma a los seis años, y al mismo tiempo la condición de su padre había empeorado. Murió un año después. Armin explicó que había estado viviendo con tiempo prestado. Su cáncer había progresado más rápido que el de su hijo cuando lo diagnosticaron. Aunque tenían varias etapas de diferencia, se sentía como si hubiera intercambiado su vida por la de su hijo. Al menos eso es como lo describió. Se fue a vivir con su abuelo libre de cáncer desde entonces.

Cambiamos el tema de conversación hacia algo menos oscuro. Primero era la masa gelatinosa que era el cáncer de Armin, entonces otras imágenes metafóricas de enfermedades terminales, luego en GAJC en general. Entonces de repente…

— ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y Levi?

Me habría sentado recto de la sorpresa de no ser que estaba colgado de cabeza en el sillón con mis pies balanceándose. Aun así, un pequeño jalón de sorpresa corrió por mi cuerpo, amenazándome a caerme al suelo.

— ¿L-levi? —pregunté con torpeza.

—Sí —dijo Mikasa, redoblando sus piernas debajo de ella—. ¿Has estado hablando mucho con él en las juntas o qué?

Al menos podía culpar el estar de cabeza por la sangre que corría por mi rostro. —Sí. Un poco.

— ¿De qué?

—No mucho, en realidad —dije, doblando mi estómago y sentándome recto— Usualmente acerca del grupo de apoyo, lo que hemos estado haciendo, ese tipo de cosa.

— ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo últimamente?

—Lo normal. Trabajo de LPN, ése tipo de cosa —no era una mentira del todo. Sólo estaba diciendo lo obvio ya que no conocía más de la vida de Levi.

—Nada fuera de lo ordinario, entonces.

—Nah. Al menos no que me haya dicho.

Armin se reajustó en el sillón para que su cabeza estuviera en mis piernas y las suyas colgaran del recarga-brazos. — ¿Cómo era tener a Levi de enfermero?

—Raro —dije.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Nada de él tenía sentido —expliqué, ignorando las cejas alzadas de Armin—. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, era un completo idiota. Se desquitaba conmigo todo el tiempo y se burlaba de mí y me llamó un mocoso más veces de las que pude contar. Pero entonces de vez en cuando de repente se… ¿ablandaría? No lo sé. Era como que en un segundo me odiaba, y al siguiente era mi amigo. Y nunca se detenía. Hasta que…

Me di cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía la historia y dejé la oración colgada, sin terminar. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado ese día. Y no estaba seguro de hacerlo algún día.

—Hasta que… —ordenó Armin, su voz calmada.

Observé el suelo y negué con la cabeza. —Nada.

—No, no es nada. Algo —murmuró Mikasa, acercándose a mí—. ¿Qué era?

—Ya les dije. No fue nada.

—No lo fue. Vamos. El ciclo no se detuvo hasta que…

— ¿Realmente quieren saberlo tanto?

Me miraban expectantes. Sentí las puntas de mis orejas calentarse como si alguien les hubiera puesto un cerillo.

—No era nada importante, en serio.

Las miradas no se detuvieron.

Suspiré, sintiendo como si cada centímetro de mi piel estuviera en llamas. —Okey, está bien —tomé una gran bocanada de aire y murmuré el resto—. Puede que haya sostenido su mano antes de ir a cirugía. Y… puede que le haya contado mis peores temores en un momento de desesperación. Pero eso fue todo. Me dejaron salir un par de días después y eso fue todo.

La habitación estuvo en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Armin habló. —No sabía que eran tan cercanos.

—Ése es el punto —dije ausente, tomando un pequeño hilo en el sofá—. No lo somos.

—Jamás me contaste que eso pasó —dijo Mikasa.

Bajé mi vista de vuelta al tapete. —No le conté a nadie que pasó. Sólo era algo vergonzoso y no le veía el chiste en decir algo. No es como si estuviera pensando en hablarle después de que me dejaran salir.

—Pero lo hiciste de todas formas —agregó Armin.

—Sí —dije, dejándome caer a su lado—. Y ahora todo es tan jodidamente incómodo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es incómodo? —preguntó Mikasa. Tomó mis piernas y las puso en su regazo, esparciéndome en el sofá.

—Por todo lo que pasó y todas las cosas que le dije, y el cómo dejamos de hablar como si ese verano en el hospital no hubiera pasado… —suspiré y presioné mi rostro en mis manos—. Simplemente no sé qué decirle.

Armin asintió. —Bueno, no tienes que mencionarlo al momento. Tal vez si se juntaran más podrían reconectarse o algo.

Forcé a mis ojos a que se enfocaran en él. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos reconectarnos?

—No lo sé —dijo, el cojín se sacudió cuando se encogió de hombros—. Sólo suenas como que eran bastante cercanos.

—Sí. Lo éramos.

Los tres nos quedamos callados por otro minuto. La conversación fue tan esporádica como la que tuvimos durante _Heathers_.

— ¿Por qué quería juntarse conmigo, de todas formas? —pregunté retóricamente.

Mikasa se hizo bolita, apretando mis pies en su regazo. — ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Él es un estudiante de universidad. Y un enfermero. A diferencia de mí, él sí tiene una vida social fuera del grupo de apoyo. Además, ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene el tipo. Y algo me dice que no es precisamente su sueño el juntarse con un chico cancerígeno aleatorio.

—Pero para eso es su trabajo —apuntó Armin.

—Esa es la diferencia —dije—. Le pagan por hacerlo.

* * *

Media hora después, Mikasa revisó la hora en su teléfono y pensó que papá ya debería estar en camino en una hora o dos. Tendríamos que sacar a Armin antes de que él llegara si queríamos mantener todo discreto. Armin llamó a su abuelo, y Mikasa le dio una excusa de mierda acerca de cómo hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y tuvo que ir a limpiar. Sólo en caso de que quisiera entrar y conocer al elusivo Sr. Jaeger.

Veinte minutos después, aparcó en su Accord enfrente de la casa. Nos despedimos de Armin y prometí hablar más en la siguiente junta. Entonces Mikasa y yo procedimos en limpiar toda evidencia de que alguien además de nosotros estuvo ahí. Por suerte, Armin no había sido un invitado desordenado y no había tanta evidencia que encubrir. El sótano estaba relativamente limpio, y mi cuarto siempre era área de desastre, sin importar si tuviera amigos o no. Así que cuando papá llegó a casa, no hubo más preguntas.

* * *

 _Bésame... bésame muchoo~ que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después~... ésta es la canción del ReinerxBertolt (ok. NO. Broma cruel.)_

 _Um, ¿hola de nuevo? Vaya, este sí que fue un gran hiatus. Espero no haberles desesperado con lo mucho que tardó esto. Y de antemano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que tenga este documento. Es la media noche y quiero subirlo (lo volveré a revisar en la mañana por si las moscas). Lamento mucho mi eterna flojera, pero espero que sepan perdonarme si no la dejo abandonada por tanto tiempo, ¿sí?_

 _Hoy no tengo notas que agregar, aunque si tenés duda podéis preguntarme e intentaré responderles. ewe (aunque no, la historia en inglés actualmente cuenta con 21 capítulos, 232k palabras y no ha terminado). Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo._

 _Matane!_

 _(Btw, lamento si algunas partes lucen raras. Este capítulo fue traducido bajo pocas horas de sueño. Aunque lo revisaré en la tarde con más calma.)_


End file.
